


Prince of Asgard

by MatrixFairy



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Intersexuality, Jotun Loki, Mpreg, Multi, My First Fanfic, Other, Prince of Egypt AU, a lot of OOC:ness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 54,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixFairy/pseuds/MatrixFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Thor! Let my people go!"</p><p>The jotun are slaves under the aesir and Loki was found in a basket on the river.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> This was my NaNoWriMo for 2012 and it's a crossover between Thor/The Avengers and Prince of Egypt. With borrowed elements from Norse and Egyptian mythology and biblical stuff. 
> 
> I own nothing! (Except a bad sense of humour...)Characters belong to marvel, story (and some lyrics) belongs to whoever made the prince of Egypt film (dreamworks? Yup, dreamworks) and the story originally belongs to the bible. (exodus 1-14, actually, in case you're wondering)
> 
> This will come to contain slash, but nothing graphic. I also apologize in advance for all the OOC:ness.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy my first serious attempt at a fanfiction!

Word travelled fast in the cramped living areas of the jotuns. Panic travelled even faster. Laufey got aware of the latter before the previous. He heard cries drift up from the streets at he northernmost parts of the area and hurried outside to find out what was going on. He saw his eldest son, Helblindi, come running up the slope, eyes wide and panting heavily. 

The jotuns' families only had one parent per household. This parent was the one giving birth to the children, but was still referred to as ”father”. And the children were also referred to as ”males”, even though all jotuns were equipped to both bear children and impregnate others. But the one impregnating another did not have any parental bond to the child. It happened though, that two jotuns impregnated each other, then raised the children together.

Laufey was the proud father of three boys; Helblindi who was six years old, Byleistr who was four and a three months old baby he had yet to name. The baby was small for a jotun, with a tufts of black hair atop his head, and Laufey wasn't sure he would live for much longer, and had therefore not named him yet. He had promised himself that if his smallest child reached the age of six months, he would be properly named and announced.

”Father!” Helblindi called, running up to Laufey and wrapping his arms around his father's leg. Several other jotuns, both young and old, were running along with him. Several of them were clutching infants to their chests, looking terrified. 

”You must hide him! The soldiers, they are coming! Odin sent them here, they have already started! Father, you must hide him!”

”Calm down, Helblindi!” Laufey rumbled, patting Helblindi's head. ”I must hide who? And what of the soldiers?” Helblindi swallowed, his bottom lip quivering. Laufey realized his eldest son was shivering in fight.

”Fyrbun, who works at the palace, he overheard the king when he talked to his general. He said that Odin had said to his general to come here and...” he swallowed again and tightened his grip on Laufey's leg and finished in a whisper. ”To come here and k-kill all children under two years of age” he started to cry, but did not seem to notice it.

”You must hide the small one!” he squeaked. Laufey couldn’t believe he was hearing this. It couldn’t be! The aesir were cruel, but Laufey had never imagined king Odin to go this far! Had never imagined that Odin would kill innocent children! And for what extend?

”Father?” The voice belonged to Laufey's next oldest son. Byleistr was standing in the open doorway to their house, his little brother held in his arms. The latter was asleep, tiny firsts clenching the fabric of Byleistr's tunic. 

Laufey's chest tightened at the sight. He would not lose his smallest child for something that Odin had ordered! The child may not live for very long, but Laufey refused to let any aesir be the death of him! Now more than ever, he wanted his child to survive! He pried Helblindi off his leg and crouched down on front of him.

”Helblindi, listen to me” he said, placing his hands on Helblindi's shoulders. ”Take your brothers and go hide. Go down to the river and keep out of sight until I come and get you. Do you understand?” Helblindi nodded shakily, crimson eyes wet with tears. Laufey's squeezed his shoulders reassuringly, then pushed him towards Byleistr.

”Now go!” he urged. ”Look after your brothers!” Helblindi stumbled a couple of steps, then took his smallest brother from Byleistr, placing him in he crook of his arm, grabbed Byleistr's hand and began to run towards the river. Laufey watched them for a couple of seconds, then hurried into the little shack of a house and put away all the baby things that were lying around. Then he quickly sat down and picked up the reed-basket he had been weaving.

No sooner had he done so when two guards, armed with wicked, bloodstained swords, stormed their way inside.

”You!” one of them snapped, pointing his blade at Laufey. Laufey jumped and fiddled nervously with the weaving. The guard did not wait for an answer.

”We know you have children. How many are they, and how old are they?”

”I have two sons” Laufey answered, trying not to sound too nervous or too steady. ”One is six, the other four”

”You were registered to have birthed a third child not long ago” the other guard said. Laufey had to swallow hard before he spoke.

”He died a few days ago” he said. The guards glanced around the single room of the house, noticing the baby articles, piled in a corner. They gave each other a look before one of them cocked his head and they moved out. Laufey felt his shoulders slump and he let out a shaky breath. 

He closed his eyes and balled up his fists as he heard pleading cries from the house next doors, followed by a sickening, slicing sound, followed by a splattering of liquid. Blood. 

That could have been his pleading cry. His son's blood, splattering the ground. He shivered at the thought and sent a quiet prayer to Thanos to care for all the innocent lives that the aesir were taking.

-

Laufey had to wait several hours, until sundown, before he dared to leave the living area to go down to the river to find his children. The cries from scared children and parents alike still filled the air in the living area and the smell of blood hung thick in the air. There were weeping jotuns everywhere. So many children had been ruthlessly slain by Odin’s guards. And for what? No one knew, but rumours were already spreading.

Laufey knew that he could not have been the only one to have managed to hide his child. And he knew Odin's guards knew that too. They would be back. But for now, they were safe. Laufey couldn't tell for how long, but they would not come back tonight, he was fairly sure of it. That gave him time to bring his boys home and feed them and let them sleep for a while before he sent them away to hide again.

He reached the river just as the final rays of sunlight disappeared beyond the horizon.

”Helblindi, Byleistr!” he called quietly. He walked up and down the river bank a couple of yards, calling to his children.

”It is alright now, you can come out!”

”Father!” Helblindi's voice shook and he, Byleistr, carrying the small one, emerged from the shadows of the tall reed and hurried over to Luafey. He crouched down and wrapped his arms around them, pulling them close to himself as they started crying.

”I am here” he said. ”You are okay. Let us go home!” He picked his children up with ease and carried them back to their house, through the streets of weeping jotuns and bloodstained ground.

-

There was a collective reluctance to go to the building site the following morning. So many were burdened with sorrow for their lost children. Crying could still be heard all over the area and the ground was still dark from blood. The parents who, like Laufey, had managed to hide their children were at a loss at what to do. They could not stay at home, as that would give them away, but they could not simply leave their small ones.

The final solution came from one of the eldest, one who had become too old to do any good at the building site.

”Leave your infants here, with me, and I and the other children will look after them” he said. ”It is the only solution that will not look suspicious” That was agreed and parents left their infants in the care of the old and the children.

Laufey put his small one in Helblindi's arms.

”If the guards come back, run. Run and hide by the river” he said quietly. Helblindi nodded.

”I will look after my brothers, father” he said with a small voice. He was still very shaken up from the previous day. As was Byleistr. He had not said a word and he was clinging tightly to Helblindi's side. Laufey gave his sons a quick hug, then left for to go to work.

Though it was not as much ”work” as just plain slavery. They did not get paid and the guards showed little to no mercy and were not afraid to use their whips or cudgels on anyone who they considered not working hard enough. Laufey's own, blue skinned back was showing scars from such occasions. As did his face and hands.

The aesir were shorter built than the jotuns, but they carried the same amount of strength and stamina. And since they were the ones who carried the weapons and the ones who could still their hunger each and every day, any attempts to rebellion were futile. There had been several attempts, Laufey could remember, but they had always ended badly for the jotuns.

Though Laufey had hope. And so did many others. Laufey prayed every day to Thanos that he would free them from this slavery. He had never received any form of answer, but he was not loosing his hope that one day, the jotuns would marsh out of Asgard as a free people.

-

On the evening two days later, the guards returned to the jotun living areas. There was much less time to hide the children this time and cries of agony and sorrow rose into the sky again. Laufey had just been tending to his small one when he heard the first cries from the northernmost parts of the living are.

”Helblindi!” he bellowed, trying to as quickly as possible, wipe his small one clean and wrap him in a blanket. 

Helblindi ran into the house as his father called his name. He, too, understood when the cries meant. Byleistr did probably not understand what the crying meant, but he understood that something was happening again and he clung onto Laufey's leg, whimpering.

”I am here, father” Helblindi said. Laufey thrust his small one into his arms.

”Go hide by the river again. Hurry! Run!” Helblindi nodded, blinking tears out of his eyes and ran. He could feel his heart beat hard in his chest. Why was this happening? What had they done to deserve this nightmare? Why were the aesir so cruel?

Sounds of clattering armour ahead of him broke Helblindi from his thought and he threw himself into a narrow alleyway between two houses. He crouched down and tried not to move as the patrol of aesir guards passed him by. He prayed to Thanos that he and his brother would go unnoticed.

The guards passed the mouth of the alley without even looking his way and Helblindi let out the breath he had not noticed he was holding. He rose on shaking legs, peeked out of the ally. The street was empty and Helblindi turned and ran towards the river and the hiding place he had Byleistr had found last time. He reached it without encountering any further obstacles and he curled up with his little brother secured in his arms. The small one seemed completely content, making small gurgling noises and sucking on his tiny fists. Helblindi gave him a sad smile.

”You are lucky you do not know what is going on” he whispered.

-

The sun had once again set as Laufey came to fetch his sons. Helblindi scrambled out of the hiding place and ran up to his father, who scooped him and his small one up into his arms, sighing in relief at seeing them. The small one made a little happy shriek and waved his tiny fists, crimson eyes sparkling. Laufey returned the smile, if not a bit tired. All this worrying about his children’s safety was making him exhausted.

”Why are they doing this?” Helblindi asked as they walked back home. Or rather, as Laufey carried them back home. Laufey shook his head.

”I do not know”

”When will they stop?” 

”Soon! I promise” Laufey answered with a deep sigh, suddenly feeling weary to his bones. He walked the last few yards with heavy steps. 

He did actually have a suspicion as to why the aesir – why king Odin – was doing this. He believed the aesir were beginning to fear that the jotuns were getting to be too many and wanted to keep them in control. It was a horrible way to do that and Laufey did not want to tell his children that reason. 

Laufey fed his children, then put them to bed. They fell asleep almost instantly, the fear probably making them exhausted, too. Laufey watched them fondly.

”Oh Thanos” he whispered to the night sky. ”Please do not let us suffer any longer! Can you not hear how your children cry? Please, deliver us from the aesir!”

-

The pattern repeated again two days later. The guards entered the living area when most of the jotuns had left to go to the building site. One young jotun saw the troops as they entered the living areas, this time from the west.

”The guards!” he called, voice cracking. Laufey felt his blood run cold and he froze in place. Several others turned around and ran back, hoping to reach their children in time to save them from the guards. Laufey was just about to follow when another couple of guards blocked the way, and with whips and cudgels, urged them to the building site. Laufey knew that trying to go back now would result in defeat on his part. He prayed quietly that Helblindi or Byleistr or both of them had taken his small one and run to hide.

The day passed painfully slow. Every brick seemed to weight its double weight in Laufey's hands. Worry was making him feel sick and he got distracted over and over, pausing and staring back at the living area. It eared him several bruises and minor cuts, but he hardly felt the pain over the worry.

The day finally ended and Laufey walked back to the living area as quickly as he dared. He did not want to run, as it would look suspicious, but he wanted to go back as quickly as he could to find out if his sons were alright.

”Oh please Thanos, let them be safe” he mumbled under his breath as he came onto the street where the house of the old jotun was. There were already a couple of other fathers there, all weeping. Laufey's breath caught in his throat and he felt his heart hammer in his chest. He did not need to go inside the house to know what had happened. He swallowed thickly. His little unnamed child...! 

It suddenly hit him, where were his other sons?! He looked around desperately. A couple of other young children were huddled together in a corner. Laufey crouched down in front of them.

”Have you seen Helblindi or Byleistr?” he asked them with soft voice. The children shook their heads.

”Th-they ran as the guards came” one piped up quietly. Laufey felt his hope return. Maybe his little one was still alive!

”Thank you” he said and straightened up. ”Go find your fathers, they must be worried about you” He turned on his heel and began running down to the river bank. 

He skidded to a halt outside the usual hiding place, gasping for breath. He could hear an infant crying and a voice trying to shush the infant and he was flooded with relief.

”Helblindi! Byleistr!” he called softly. The two boys burst out of their hiding place.

”Father!” Helblindi cried and held out the little bundle of an infant to his father. The small one was making unhappy little whimpers and twisting and turning. Laufey took him into this arms and rocked him carefully.

”Shh, shh, it is alright. You are safe!” Luafey looked to his other two sons and pulled them close to his chest with is free arm. ”You are all safe! Thank Thanos, you are safe!”

The little family stayed curled up tightly together on the river bank for a while, before Laufey decided they needed to go back home.

”Come. You must eat and sleep. My brave, brave boys!”

As they walked back, Laufey thought about what to do. He could not keep doing this for long. He knew he had to be one of the very few who's child was still alive. And he could not rely on Helblindi and Byleistr to always get away, despite how much he wanted to. He needed to find a solution.

The solution came to him as he stepped into their house and saw the reed basket he had been weaving. What if he hid his small one in the basket and put the basket in the water by the river bank? It could work! Helblindi or Byleistr could go down there to feed the small one and clean him once in a while. The guards would not look for any infants there. 

Yes, it could indeed work. Laufey set to work immediately, finishing the basket. He would not have it done today, but maybe tomorrow. And the guards were most likely not to return in two days. But Laufey doubted they would stick to the patterns any longer. Not if they wanted to take the jotuns by surprise.

Laufey put his boys to sleep and stayed awake himself for another couple of hours, working on the basket.

-

The basket was finished the next evening, and not a minute too late. The guards were already returning! Laufey snatched up a soft blanket and put it in the basket, then picked up his small one, hushing him as he made small sounds of protest.

”Helblindi, take the basket” Laufey said. Helblindi picked it up and they left the house. They ran down streets and alleyways and just barely avoided being seen by the guards. Laufey had to grab Byleistr and haul him back once as they were hiding under a viaduct and a patrol of guards ran by.

They left the hiding place as the patrol had passed and came out from the living area and down to the river bank. The small one had started fussing again, whining and crying. Laufey shushed him as Helblindi put the basket in the water and removed the lid, then looked back up at his father. Laufey rocked his small one in his arms and began to hum a quiet lullaby. He had sung it to both Helblindi and Byleistr when they had been infants and the two of them knew it by heart by now.

”Hush now, my baby. Be still love, don't cry. Sleep like you're rocked by the stream. Sleep and remember, my lullaby. And I'll be with you when you dream." The small one was still whimpering and the horrible cries had started up from the living area again, now a lot less than the first time. Laufey kept singing.

”Drift on a river, that flows through my arms. Drift as I'm singing to you. I see you smiling, so peaceful and calm. And holding you, I'm smiling, too” The small one had stopped fussing and was now merely looking up at Laufey with big eyes in his little blue face. ”Here in my arms, safe from all harm. Holding you, I'm smiling, too” Luafey put the small one down on the blanket in the basket. He was yawning now, blinking slowly and holding onto Laufey's finger.

”Hush now, my baby. Be still love, don't cry. Sleep like you're rocked by the stream. Sleep and remember this river lullaby. And I'll be with you when you dream.” The grip on Laufey's finger slipped off and Laufey leaned down and brushed a kiss to his small one's forehead. ”I'll be with you when you dream” 

He straightened up and put the lid back on the basket, then carefully manoeuvred the basket into the reed, making sure it lay still before he slowly backed away and back up on the shore.

”Will he be safe now?” Byleistr asked. It was the first thing he had said in nearly a week. Laufey took his sons' hands and gave them a sad smile.

”I hope to Thanos he will!” he said. ”Now come, we must go back home!” They hurried back the same was they had come. Most of the guards had already left and they did not have to hide this time. 

”Helblindi” Laufey said as he put his sons to bed. ”Will you go tend to the small one tomorrow, after I have gone?” Helblindi nodded sleepily.

”I will look after my brothers” he mumbled. Laufey stroke his back with a smile.

”Father” Byleistr said quietly. ”Will you sing tu us too?”

”Of course!”

-

After the living area had been emptied the following morning, Helblindi made his way down to the river to tend to his little brother. He looked around, making sure no one saw him, then waded out to where they had left the basket with the infant. Only to find that the basket was no longer there! Helblindi panicked and sloshed around the area in search for it.

”No!” he cried. ”No! It cannot be... please!” He ran up on the shore and followed the river down stream, desperately looking out over the water, trying to spot the basket.

He did spot it after a while, and his heart flew up in his throat as he saw that it was heading straight towards where big, aesir ships were gliding over the water. Helblindi let out a little squeak and wanted to cover his eyes. But it felt like if he did that, the basket would really be crushed, so he kept watching it, praying that it would make it.

And as if by a miracle, the basket passed the ships unharmed. It rode on a wave and was pushed towards the shore again. Helblindi sighed in relief and made his way over to pick it up. He didn't reach it before the stream had caught it again and pulled it a bit further downstream before it headed for the shore again. Only it wasn't the shore it headed to, but the palace. It glided in behind a veil that hung above the water. Helblindi swallowed, gathered his courage and carefully pushed the veil aside and peeked inside. 

He had never seen anything like it before! White, marble pillars supported a glass roof and snow white stone steps led down to the water where lilies grew. In the water stood a beautiful aesir woman with golden hair and a golden gown. In her arms she held a golden haired boy who could not be much older than Byleistr. The little boy reached down towards the lilies and the woman laughed softly and picked one up for him. Helblindi realized it had to bee queen Frigga and prince Thor.

There was a sudden whimper from the small one in the basket and the aesir woman looked its way, frowning as she saw the basket. She put her boy down on the lowest stone step and walked over to the basket. Helblindi held his breath as she did. She was an aesir, and the small one was jotun. What if she wanted to kill him? Helblindi almost rushed inside when the woman opened the lid of the basket ans saw the small infant inside.

The small one whimpered again and began to cry. The aesir woman's face softened into a smile. She put the lid down, then reached into the basket and carefully picked the small one up.

”There there” she cooed. ”Don't cry. It's alright!” She rocked the small one in her arms and stepped out of the water. The small one's crying subdued slightly and he hiccuped.

Two younger girls were standing on the stairs and they looked at the little blue skinned infant curiously. The queen cleared her throat and scowled slightly at them and they lowered their heads, mumbling quiet excuses.

The golden haired boy made a displeased sound and reached his arms up, hoping that his mother would pick him up again. The queen only smiled down at him.

”Come Thor, we must show your father your new little brother” One of the maid girls took Thor’s hand they headed back up the stairs.

Helblindi smiled to himself. He might only be six years old, but he understood that his little brother had just gained a new family. One who's living conditions were far better than his old! And if his little brother was going to live as a prince – a prince! – he might be the saviour the jotuns were praying would come and deliver them from the aesir.

”Grow up strong, little brother” Helblindi whispered and let the veil slowly slip back into place. ”Grow up and deliver us from the aesir's evil!”


	2. Chapter one

The two horses thundered through the streets, one white and one black, forcing aesir and jotun alike to throw themselves out of harm's way. Atop the horses sat the two Asgardian princes. Thor, the Golden son, heir to the throne, muscularly built with broad shoulders and a mane of golden blond hair and blue eyes. And Loki, pale of skin with jet black hair and emerald green eyes, and built a lot slenderer than Thor. 

The two brothers were racing together, their horses foaming at the mouth and breathing heavily. It was not the fist time this occurred, and surely not the last, either. They would race through the streets of the city of Asgard as well as through the cramped jotun living area. And sometimes even over the building sites.

Today was one of these days.

”Come now, brother!” Loki called. ”Is this all you've got?” He pulled at the reins of his horse, steering it sideways, which had Thor's horse almost run into a wall. Loki pulled back again and Thor scowled at him.

”You could have killed me!” he shouted.

”Oh, come on!” Loki teased, smirking at his brother. ”Where's your sense of fun?”

”So, it's fun you want?” Thor pulled the reins of his own horse, blocking Loki's way and forcing him to slow down for a second and throw his horse around and onto another, narrow street. Thor appeared above him a second later. He was standing up in the saddle.

”Admit it, Loki! You have always looked up to me!” he called mockingly. Loki gave a sly smirk, which Thor of course could not see, and shouted back.

”Yes, but it's not much of a view!” He steered his horse up a staircase and came up alongside with Thor again. They kept pace for a few yards before it was Loki who pulled the reins of his horse, blocking Thor, making his horse rear and whinny wildly, its ears flat against its skull. Loki let out a cackle and continued riding up a ramp in front of him. He heard Thor curse behind him and threw a quick glance over his shoulder and saw Thor following him up the ramp.

The ramp was wobbling dangerously under the horses' thundering hooves and Loki was getting slightly worried and considered stopping and going back down, when Thor forced past him and further up the ramp.

”Well come on Loki!” he called. ”This pace I'll win without even trying to!” Loki grit his teeth and kicked his horse to move faster and shot after Thor again. The wooden construction of the ramp groaned threateningly and there was a loud snap from somewhere below the two brothers. The ramp began to slowly tilt.

”Thor!” Loki yelled. ”We have to get off!” Thor’s smile had vanished and he was scowling again. 

”I know!” he called back. Loki saw that Thor was coming up to a turn of the ramp, and only a few feet separated the ramp from a ledge in the cliff that the statue was being carved out of.

”Thor! You have to jump!” Loki called. Thor threw him a look and Loki threw a gesture for the ledge.

”Just do it!” Loki smirked again. ”Or are you too scared, brother?” Thor growled, then headed towards the turn of the ramp. Loki almost held his breath as Thor and his white horse flew over the gap and landed on the ledge. Thor pulled the reins and managed to get his horse to a stop, leaving enough space for Loki's horse to land on. The ramp was tilting even more now and Loki felt his heart leap into his throat as his horse flew across the gap and landed beside Thor.

The two brother's looked at each other, breaths heaving and hearts pounding. They were quiet for a couple of seconds before they broke into half-hysteric laughter, doubling over.

They stopped abruptly as there was another loud groan and several snaps and the ramp started collapsing completely. Loki couldn't help but find the matter rather amusing.

It stopped being all that funny when the ramp smashed into the side of the statue, cracking the stone and toppling it over. They watched as it it fell and crumbled. They looked at each other again and new laughter bubbled up out of them.

”Let's get out of here, before we get into trouble!” Thor laughed, looking terribly amused yet completely mortified. He turned his horse and kicked into gear again. Loki followed suit and the two brothers galloped away from the ruined building site.

Loki knew that they were already in trouble, but he didn't feel like he should mention that to Thor just yet.

-

Odin paces angrily in front of his sons.

”Why do the gods torment me with such reckless sons?!” he groaned. Thor took half a step forward.

”Father, hear what I-” he began, but Odin cut him off, turning around to face Thor and Loki.

”Be still, the king is speaking!” he sighed and continued. ”I'm trying to build a kingdom and your only thought is to amuse yourself by destroying it! Have I taught you nothing?” Odin spread his arms out and looked down on his sons with an almost disappointed look on his face.

”You mustn't be to hard on yourself, your majesty, you're an excellent teacher!” The voice belonged to one of Odin's high priests. The two of them stepped up from beside the throne and began walking towards Thor and Loki, dressed in black robes and strange black feather ornaments as usual. Their names were Hugin and Munin and they were identical twins. Loki thought that the one of them that had spoken was Hugin, though.

”It's not your fault that your sons learned nothing” the other one, probably Munin, said and gave Thor and Loki a glare, before elbowing past them.

”Well they did learn blasphemy” Hugin added as an afterthought.

”True” Munin shrugged. Loki resisted the urge to smile at that. Because even if he didn't like the priests, they sometimes managed to amuse him. 

But this wasn't the time to be amused. Thor hadn't deserve do hear their father's lecture. Loki needed to speak for his brother.

”Father, the fault was mine” he said, stepping forwards. ”I urged Thor on and so I am responsible” Odin huffed and stepped down from the podium on which the throne stood on.

”Responsible...” He turned to Thor. ”And do you know the meaning of that word, Thor?”

”I understand father-” Odin cut him off again.

”And do you understand the task for which your birth has destined for you?” He began to pace again, slower this time. ”The ancient rituals. When I pass into the next world you will become the allfather!” He walked back up the steps towards his throne.

”One destroyed monument won't bring down centuries of tradition!” Thor argued. Odin turned around sharply and pointed at Thor.

”But one weak link can break the chain of a mighty dynasty!” He growled, making both Thor and Loki flinch. Loki saw through the corner of his eyes how Thor’s expression went from shock and humiliation, to anger.

Frigga, who had been standing beside the throne quietly, stepped forwards and placed a hand on her husband’s shoulder. Odin looked at her, then sighed heavily.

”You may go” He ordered his sons and gestured towards the door, before turning his back to them again. 

”Father!” Thor began again, but Frigga held up a hand and stopped him with a small shake of her head. Thor set his jaw in an angry scowl, then turned on his heel and stormed out of the throne room.

Loki waited until the door had closed behind Thor before he turned to his father again.

”Father” he said, stepping up a few steps to the throne. ”You know it was really my fault. Must you be so hard on him?” He kept his voice soft, almost pleading. Odin turned around to face him.

”Loki, you will never have to bear the burden of the crown that I will pass to Thor. He must not let himself be allowed to be led astray.” He placed a hand on Loki's shoulder with a serious expression. ”Not even by you, my son!” Loki lowered his head slightly, then straightened again, meeting Odin's gaze.

”All he cares about is...is your approval” Loki sucked in a breath. ”I know he will live up to your expectations! He only needs the opportunity” Odin gave him an unreadable look, but Loki knew that the words had struck home. 

”Maybe. Maybe so” Odin admitted thoughtfully. ”Go now. I shall see you both tonight!” He patted Loki's shoulder and Loki inclined his head slightly before turning around and walking out of the throne room.

-

Thor was sulking. And when Thor sulked, he hid. But Loki knew where to find him. And Loki also knew he had to cheer his brother up. And if he got to tease his older brother while at it, well it didn't hurt. Oh, and Hugin and Munin, too. He had the perfect plan for them! All he needed was a water skin. 

He found one in his room, sure, there was a some holes in it, but needle and thread and it could be fixed into good enough shape. Loki located said things, and while he sewed, he walked to where he knew he would find Thor. He strolled casually pass the great statue in which's lap he knew Thor was sitting, while whistling on an old half-forgotten lullaby, mostly to make his presence known to Thor, but also to annoy Thor. Thor wanted to sulk alone. Not while I'm around, Loki sniggered to himself.

He stopped strolling and learned against the base of the statue.

”Well! That went well” he said casually, making another stitch.

”Just go away!” Thor growled from above him. Loki ignored him and kept talking.

”Could have been worse!”

”The weak link in the chain, that's what he called me!” Thor snapped. Loki frowned and sighed. Okay, so that was what had Thor sulking. He smiled slightly to himself, sticking the needle through the skin again.

”Well... you are rather pathetic” he said.

”Irresponsible! Ignorant of the traditions! He practically accused me of bringing down the dynasty!” Thor growled, leaning out over the edge of the statue's lap, glaring at Loki.

”Yeah” Loki chuckled, pushing his back off the stone and started to make his way over to where a bowl of drink was placed. ”I can see it now. 'There goes the Bifrost bridge!'” He chuckled again. 

Thor landed on the floor behind him, looking more than a little angry and annoyed.

”You can't laugh about it!” he said with a wild gesture.

”Statues cracking, and toppling over, the river drying up!” Loki went on, tying off the sewing thread. He scooped it full of the ghastly sweet fruit-whatever it was and twisted the bag shut.

”Single-handedly, you'll manage to bring the greatest kingdom of earth to ruin” he finished, smiling sweetly and walking off to the nearby balcony, that just so happened to be positioned over one of the palace entrances. The entrance he knew the priests always used – and where heading to in this moment!

”Tell me this, Loki, tell me this!” Thor said, following Loki, who had crouched down by the railing of the balcony, the water skin held above his head. ”Why is it that every time you starts something, I'm the one who ends up in trouble?” Thor watched as Loki suddenly dropped the skin, then hid with a cackle. There was a splash from the court below the balcony and Thor instinctively leaned over the rail to see what was going on. 

The skin of drink had hit Hugin and Munin and soaked them through. The looked up, just as Thor looked down. 

”Ah, Thor! You're in trouble, young man!” Hugin called.

”Yes, get down here!” Munin filled in. ”I think you owe us an apology!” Thor jerked back. What he had just asked Loki, had happened. He looked to where his brother had been a second ago, only to find him not there.

”Loki!” he began warningly, and looked around for his brother, Hugin and Munin going on down on the courtyard about how upset they were.

Loki was standing on Thor's other side, holding the whole bowl of drink, a grin on his face.

”Might as well” he said nonchalantly. Thor rolled his eyes, but had to smile. He took the bowl from Loki and proceeded to empty it over the rail, onto the already soaked priests. Thor put the bowl down, looking about as smug as his brother. Loki hummed beside him.

”You know what? I figured it out” he said, placing his arm around Thor's shoulders and started leading them away from the wailing priests' cries. ”You know what your problem is, Thor?”

”What?”

”You care too much!” 

”And your problem is that you don't care at all!” Thor scoffed, ruffling Loki's hair. 

”Oh, in that case” Loki said, ducking away and combed through his hair with his fingers. ”I suppose you care more than me about the fact that we are...late for the banquette, for example?” Thor froze in place and Loki could just imagine his horrified expression.

-

The two of them rushed to their chambers to as quickly as possible, don their ceremonial armour, then ran together down the halls and stairs to the great hall, a servant stressing behind them, trying to straighten capes and buckles as they went. Loki repeatedly shooed him off.

When Thor put his helmet on, Loki just couldn't resist to tease him about it.

”Oh, nice feathers!” he chuckled, putting on his own, horned helmet. Thor shot him a half hearted glare.

”Do you really want to start this up again, cow?” Loki just laughed and slapped the servant's hand off his cape again. They were just outside the doors to the great hall now and Thor looked horrified.

”I’m done for!” he said. ”Father is going to kill me!” Loki placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

”Don't worry! Nobody will even notice us coming in!” He patted Thor's shoulder and pushed the door open, pushing Thor inside in front of himself, only to have every single head turn towards them. They froze, completely busted. The crowd only started to cheer though. 

”Nobody will even notice?” Thor hissed at Loki, who only looked sorry and embarrassed for a second, before regaining his posture. He raised an eyebrow at Thor to do the same and the two brothers walked towards their father and mother, through the aisle the crowd created for them.

Frigga met them below the steps to the throne. She had a smile on her face, but her voice was stern as she spoke.

”Ah, the young princes!” she said, hugging her two sons. They hugged her back awkwardly.

”Thor” Frigga whispered. ”You have just been made prince regent! You are now responsible for overseeing all the temples” Thor’s face shone with happy surprise and disbelief. Loki was surprised too.

”I suggest” Frigga continued, nudging Thor along. ”That you get up there and thank your father!” Thor, still with a grin on his face, hurried along to do so, almost stumbling up the steps. Loki smiled and joined in on the crowd's clapping. Frigga stayed beside him, glancing at him with a smile on her lips. 

”Apparently, Loki. Someone thought he 'just needed the opportunity'” She raised her eyebrows and gave Loki a pointed look. Loki felt a string of pride in himself. Odin had listened to him! Odin had listened and taken Loki's words into action! That was more than Loki had actually thought his father would do.

Loki began to move up to his brother and father, spotting Hugin and Munin through the corner of his eye, and his grin turned mischievous. Of course he was happy fro his brother, and he wanted to show him that. And he could never pass up an opportunity to irritate the two priests. And this time they would have nothing to say against it!

”My lord father!” Loki said, stepping up beside his brother. ”I propose the high priests offer tribute to their new regent!” Thor rolled his eyes, but didn't protest. Loki knew he found the idea as amusing as Loki did.

”An excellent idea!” Odin said and Loki saw the two priests flinch at that. He hid a smug grin.

”Hugin! Munin!” Odin called expectantly. Hugin leaned in towards Munin and whispered something to him. Loki thought he heard something about ”midgardian”. Munin nodded eagerly.

”That’s a good idea!” he said and slipped off to one side. 

Loki had heard about this Midgard. It was a rather small land, located on the other side of the great plains. So “midgardian” had to mean a person from Midgard. So Hugin and Munin were going to gift Thor with a slave, huh? Or maybe some sort of entertainer. A dancer, perhaps.

Hugin had made his way to the middle of the hall, and had cleared a space around him from people. Thor and Loki sat down on the stone steps to watch whatever he was going to do.

”By the power of Rah!” Hugin began. ”We present for your enjoyment and delight, an apparition, stolen from far away land!” He brought out a handful or powder and tossed it onto the floor, making a cloud billow up. The dust settled just as quickly, revealing a circle of screens, that had not been there a second ago. Hugin made a couple of dramatic gestures, and the screens fell, revealing a sand brown horse. On the horse's back sat a young man, probably around Thor's and Loki's age. His hands were tied in front of him and Munin was holding the other end of the rope.

A murmur ran through the crowd, and both Thor and Loki rose from where they had been sitting to get a better look at the man. He had short, black hair, the beginning of a nice goatee and auburn eyes, that glared around him. He was dressed in a loose silk outfit in red and gold and a round, blue crystal hung like medallion on his chest. It looked almost like it was glowing. His skin was tanned and he was shorter than most aesir. Loki couldn't deny that the man had his appeal.

”We offer you this rare gem from the wilderness” Hugin continued, grabbing the rope from Munin and yanking it hard, making the man more or less fall down from the horse's back. Laughter rose from the crowd and the man let out an angry hiss, stumbling and ended up on one knee in front of Thor and Loki. He quickly rose again, wriggling his wrists in their bonds, and glared at the two princes. 

Thor huffed out an amused breath and stepped closer to the man.

”Let us inspect this...rare gem” he said, reached out and grabbing the man's chin and turned his head towards the light. The man's eyes glinted dangerously before he twisted and snapped his teeth after Thor’s hand. Thor yanked it back with an unamused face.

”More like a rare cobra!” he said. Loki grinned at his brother and crossed his arms over his chest.

”Not much of a snake charmer, are you?” he chuckled, looking back at the man, who was now glaring at the ropes around his wrists, trying to wriggle loose again.

”That's why” Thor said, placing a broad hand on Loki's back and pushed him forward. ”I give him to you!” Loki dug his heels into the floor.

”No, no no no!” he protested, doing his best to fight against Thor. It was rather useless and Thor herded Loki closer to the man, who had now raised his head and narrowed his eyes at them. 

”That's very generous, brother, but-” Loki tried, but was cut off when the man spoke in a low, but angry tone.

”I won't be given to anyone! Especially not to an arrogant, pampered palace prat!” Thor laughed behind Loki, and poked him.

”Are you going to let him talk to you like that, brother?” The man rolled his eyes at that and let out a very frustrated sound. Loki shook Thor’s hand off his shoulder and took a step towards the man, raising a finger at him.

”You will show the proper respect to a prince of Asgard” he said with hard, calm voice. 

”But I am showing you all the respect you deserve!” the man answered in a dry tone. ”None!” He yanked hard at the rope, making Hugin drop it, then swung it like a whip around himself. A guard that had been standing at the base of the throne's podium pulled his sword out and began advancing towards the man. Loki held up a hand.

”No, wait!” he said, then lunged forward, ducking under the rope and landed on the floor. He twisted around and managed to grab the loose end of the rope. He pulled hard, but the man was pulling back, growling at Loki.

”Untie this rope! I demand that you let me go!”

”Be still!” Loki snapped back, trying to get his feet under himself for leverage.

”Let me go!” the man yelled, continuing to pull at the rope. Loki scowled, then sighed slightly. Fine, if he wanted Loki to let go so badly, he would.

”As you wish” he said nonchalantly and dropped his end of the rope. The man was taken by surprise and with a yelp, he stumbled backwards. His heels hit the edge of the small pond in the middle of the hall and he fell ceremonially into the shallow water. The crowd laughed and cheered as the man gasped at the sudden coldness. Loki chuckled smugly and got back to his feet. He threw a glance over his shoulder and met his mother's gaze. She sighed and gave him a disappointing look. Loki's merriness subdued immediately and his smile dropped. He turned back towards the man, but Thor’s heavy arm around his shoulders stopped him and he looked up at his brother, who was laughing loudly. He clapped Loki on the back before turning to the servant that was just helping the man p out of the pond.

”You there! Have that dried up and brought to prince Loki's chambers!” he called, laughter still in his voice. Despite being soaked and a little roughed up, the man managed to land a rather nasty glare on both Thor and Loki, before he was led away by the servant.

Thor, arm still around Loki's shoulders, led him up to the stone stair again and looked up at Odin.

”If it pleases you, father” he said, raising his voice slightly, to be heard over the stray laughter that still lingered. ”My first act as regent is to appoint Loki as royal chief architect!” He spun Loki around to face the crowd, then pulled off his silver ring with an embedded red stone and put it onto Loki's right hand. The crowd cheered eagerly for him. It was the second time that evening that Loki was shocked. He blinked and looked at Thor, who only beamed back at him. Loki turned back to the crowd and put a pleased and proud smile on his face, rather enjoying the slight weight that now rested around his right middle finger. 

Though Loki's gaze travelled past the crowd and landed on the midgardian man, just before he disappeared out of the door. Loki bit bottom lip slightly. That was going to be a lot of fun to deal with! Stupid Thor!

-

Loki had lost count of the number of toast that had been had for Thor and himself. He had not drunk them all though. He really didn't think that being drunk was going to make dealing with the midgardian man any easier. Loki hadn't been able to fully stop thinking about him during the banquette. What was he supposed to do with him anyway? He knew what people were expecting him to be doing, but really? Really? That was Thor’s thing to be doing! Loki had seen him stumble to his own chambers not long ago, a pretty girl under each arm. Loki rolled his eyes as he heard the two of them giggle from down the hall.

He reached his own chamber door and paused. He couldn't hear anything from inside, but hadn't really expected to hear anything, either. The midgardian was probably awaiting Loki's arrival before he began to talk. Because Loki had a feeling the man was the kind to have a lot to say, weather it was important or not.

Loki shook his head.

”Come on, Loki!” he told himself. ”You're a prince, for crying out loud! A mere slave shouldn’t have you hesitating!” He squared his shoulders and lifted his chin, then pushed the doors open and stepped into the chamber. A light was standing in the other side of the room and Loki saw a silhouette against the veils around his bed. He marched right up to the bed and pulled the veil aside in a swift motion.

He was met by the sight of one of the servants, tied up and gagged. He looked up at Loki with a mixture of apology, humiliation and hope. Loki rolled his eyes with a sigh, but a tiny smirk twitched in the corner of his mouth. The midgardian was clever, Loki could give him that. 

But where had he gone? Loki dropped the veils back down, ignoring the servant and looked around the room. Nothing seemed out of place. Even all Loki's weapons were still there. Loki was a little bit impressed by that. So the midgardian hadn't decided to steal anything. An honest man, huh?

Loki removed his helmet and armour and dressed only in his boots, black silk pants and a dark green tunic, he walked around the room to make sure that noting was in fact missing. Nothing was. Loki reached the open windows and suddenly saw something tied to one of the pillars. He walked closer and saw that it was a rope. It looked like the same rope that had bound the man's hands earlier. Loki leaned out of the window to have a look. The rope didn't reach all the way down to the courtyard below, but Loki saw that the ivy that climbed up the massive pillars was a bit messed up, with some branches broken off and leaves scattering the stone floor beneath it.

”Trying to escape, huh?” Loki muttered to himself. He glanced back at the room, then shrugged and grabbed the rope, swinging himself out of the window. He couldn't deny that he was curious. Mostly on how the midgardian had though he could escape. Maybe if Loki followed him, he could catch him. Or something.

It had been quite some time since Loki had sneaked out of his chambers like this, but it certainly wasn't the first time he used the window. He lowered himself down along the rope, then swung it slightly until he could grab a hold of the ivy. That some more branches were broken and more leaves scattered didn't bother Loki much. He could just blame it on the midgardian.

Loki landed safely on the stone floor and straightened up. He turned around and began making his way silently down the large aisle of white alabaster pillars. He kept to the shadows between the lights and listened after any sounds of any one else being there.

He spotted the midgardian's and his horse's shadows before he spotted them and he paused behind a pillar. The man was moving towards one of the roads that led out of the palace and towards the eastern parts of the city. However he managed to not have his horse make any sounds was a bit of a puzzle to Loki, until the two of them had emerged fully out of the shadows and Loki could see the horses hooves. Rags had been tied around them.

There was a sudden sound of footsteps to Loki's right and he turned to see two guards come walking towards the doorway and the road. The midgardian couldn't see them yet, but when he did, it wouldn't do him any good. Loki acted before thinking, stepping out of his hiding place.

”Guards!” he said. The two guards turned around, missing to see the midgardian, who just spotted them. 

”Your highness” the two guards murmured, inclining their heads slightly. Loki thought quickly for a second, his gaze landing on the midgardian, who was looking right back at him with an unreadable expression. The guards were looking at him curiously and Loki said the first thing that came to mind.

”There's... there's a man tied up in my room!” The guards looked confused for a second and Loki relaxed, falling into his role as prince.

”Deal with it, then!” he snapped.

”Yes, your highness!”

”Right away, your highness!” The two guards ran off. Loki smiled slightly to himself, looking after them as they went, then turned back around, only to find that the man had sneaked out silently and was heading towards the city. Loki shrugged. He had followed him this far and saved him from being discovered by the guards. The least he could do now was follow him to wherever he was headed.

-

It turned out that the midgardian was going south. He passed through the entire city and continued into the jotun living area. Loki followed him. He had never been to the jotun living area other than during his and Thor’s escapees into it and he found it almost eerie. Narrow streets and tiny houses. He didn't see a single jotun either, but could hear a whole symphony of snoring. 

Loki paused in the shadows when quiet voices reached him.

”Please, I need water. I have a long way ahead of me!” That was the midgardian, Loki thought. He sneaked up to a corner and peeked around it. The midgardian was standing next to a pair of jotuns, which of one was pouring water into a water skin that the midgardian was holding. Compared to the blue skinned jotuns, the midgardian looked even smaller than compared to an aesir. Loki wondered briefly if all midgardians were that short.

”May Thanos protect you!” The jotun who had poured the water said. The midgardian nodded.

”Thank you” he said, then mounted his horse, turned it south and kicked it into a quick trot. Loki left his hiding place so he could watch the midgardian as he disappeared into the dark. 

His thoughts went to Thor. He was going to ask him about the midgardian tomorrow, for sure. So Loki had to compose a decent lie, then. Because he couldn't say that the man had simply run off!

Loki’s line of thought was cut off at a crash of a clay pot breaking and water sloshed over Loki's boots. He took a step back and looked down in dismay at the jotun that crouched beside him, picking up the shards.

”Oh, I am so sorry!” he mumbled. ”Really, I...oh, oh, I’m sorry” He fumbled with the shards and Loki had to snort slightly in amusement at his ridiculously bashful behaviour. 

”Please forgive me, I didn’t...” He raised his head and froze, staring at Loki. The shards slipped out of his hands again. 

”Didn't expect...to see...you! Here!” Loki only listened to the rambling with half an ear, his gaze still following the almost invisible form of the midgardian.

”Of all places! At, at... at out own door!” The jotun was pretty much right in Loki's face by now and he scowled slightly at him, feeling a little uncomfortable with the jotun towering like that over him.

”At last!” He smiled brightly, then turned to face the other jotun. 

”At last?” Loki asked under his breath, noticing that the other jotun was even taller than the rambling one. He also looked horrified. The rambling one clapped him on the shoulder.

”Didn't I tell you, Byleistr? Didn't I tell you?”

”Helblindi” the taller one, Byleistr apparently, mumbled quietly. 

”I knew he would return to us when he was ready!” the other one, Helblindi, continued. He sounded very happy, but still composed and calm.

”Helblindi!” Byleistr hissed warningly. Helblindi didn’t seem to listen. He turned back to Loki.

”I knew you cared about our freedom!” Loki let out a bark of laughter. 

”Your freedom? Why would I care about that?” he asked, raising a mocking eyebrow. Why would a prince care about some slaves' freedom?

Helblindi frowned in confusion.

”Because you are... you are our brother...?” he said, making Byleistr flinch behind him.

”What?” Loki blinked. That was absolutely ridiculous! Loki? Brother of a jotun? That wasn't even funny!

Helblindi sighed heavily, his shoulders sagging slightly, then gave Loki an almost sorry look.

”They never told you?” he asked.

”Told me what?” Loki asked, beginning to feel slightly angry now. Why was he even talking to them? Helblindi looked almost broken hearted for a second, then he shook his head and tried to smile again.

”But you're here!” he said. ”You must know!” He reached out a hand to touch Loki's shoulder. Loki flinched back, slapping the hand away and placed his other hand on the hilt of the dagger he still carried in his belt.

”Be careful, slave!” he growled. Byleistr suddenly stepped forwards, grabbing Helblindi by the shoulders.

”My good prince!” he said. ”Forgive my brother, he's exhausted from today's work. Not that it was too hard! No, we, we quite enjoyed it!” He began to back the two of them away from Loki. Which, in the back of Loki's head was rather funny. They were both much bigger than Loki, and also they were two whilst Loki was only one. Yet they feared him. Or more probably, they feared what Odin might do to them if they did anything to Loki.

”But, but he's confused, and...” Byleistr continued, looking Helblindi in the face. ”Do not know not to whom he speaks!” He gave his brother a pointing glare. Helblindi shook his hands off of himself.

”I know to whom I speak, Byleistr!” he scowled and turned back to Loki, looking determined. ”I know who you are, and you are not a prince of Asgard!” Loki's eyes narrowed dangerously.

”What did you say?!” he hissed, hand closing tighter around the hilt of the dagger. Byleistr grabbed Helblindi again and shoved him in behind himself and held up his hands in surrender.

”Your highness! Pay him no heed! He's...he's just rambling” He tried to pull Helblindi towards one of the small houses. Helblindi didn't budge.

”No, Byleistr!” Helblindi said, shoving the other away without stopping to look at Loki with desperate hope. ”Please, Loki, you must believe! You were born by our father Laufey. You are our brother!”

”Now you go too far!” Loki snapped. ”You will be punished for this!” 

”No! Please, your highness!” Byleistr pleaded, trying to step between Helblindi and Loki again. Helblindi wouldn't let him and shoved him aside roughly, but Byleistr continued talking anyway. 

”He's ill. He's very ill!”

”No, Byleistr, I am not!” Helblindi growled. ”Loki, our father put you in a basket on the river to save your life!” 

”Save my life?” Loki sneered. ”From who?” 

”Ask the man that you call 'father'” Helblindi answered darkly. Loki snapped. He stepped up to Helblindi and drew the dagger from its sheath, then held it up and pointed it at Helblindi's throat.

”How dare you?” he growled.

”Thanos saved you to be our deliverer” Helblindi stated calmly. ”And you are, Loki. You are our deliverer!”

”Enough of this!” Loki growled, pressing the tip of the blade against the jotun's blue skin. Helblindi didn't even flinch, but Byleistr let out a rather pathetic little yelp, but he didn't move closer. Helblindi reached up and seized Loki's wrist in a surprisingly gentle fashion. Loki growled and was just about to pull away when something happened. He couldn't explain it and didn't even understand. But his skin was changing under the jotun's touch. It was turning blue! 

”What are you doing?!” Loki yelled. ”Let go of me!” He flicked the knife, dragging a line across Helblindi's jaw and jumped back, staring at his arm. His skin faded back to it's original paleness.

”What did you do to me, you monster?” Loki snarled, but his voice cracked slightly. Helblindi sighed, lowering his eyes to the ground.

”I did not do anything. It is Odin that has done something to you” Loki was so done with this.

”You will regret this night!” he said coldly, then turned on his heel and began stalking away, rage boiling inside him. Oh those jotun would pay. They would pay! 

”If not even your own skin will convince you of your true parentage” Helblindi said, sounding exhausted all of a sudden. ”Maybe this will.” And he began to sing quietly with a slightly broken voice, as if he was crying.

”Hush now, my baby. Be still, love, don't cry.” Loki's steps faltered as he recognized the melody. How...?

”Sleep like you're rocked by the stream.” Loki slowly turned back around to stare at Helblindi, eyes wide open and a stream of uncontrollable emotion surging up in him. Behind Helblindi's voice, Loki could hear another. Like an echo, or a dream. Or an echo of a dream.

”Sleep and remember, my lullaby. And I'll be with you when you dream.” Helblindi stopped and met Loki's gaze steadily, tears on his cheeks and the corner of his mouth turned slightly upwards in a hopeful expression. Panic hit Loki hard. His chest felt too tight and he couldn't breathe. He felt ice cold and burning hot at the same time. He took a stumbling step back, sucking in a sharp breath of air.

He tore his eyes away form Helblindi, threw himself around and ran. Ran as fast as he could through narrow streets, up crooked stairs and over tiny squares. 

He paused momentarily at the very edge of the jotun living area to stare up at the palace that rose proud and majestic on the hilltop in front on him, white stone walls gleaming coldly and beautifully in the moonlight. 

He started running again and didn't stop or slow down until he was inside the palace walls, where the sweet perfumes of incense hung in the air and everything was built from alabaster stone, marble and gold. He slumped against an alabaster pillar, breathing heavily. His lungs burned and tears pressed behind his eyes. This was his home! Here, in the palace, with his father, his mother and brother! This was all Loki had ever wanted, this was his life! 

He made it back to his chambers and walked around the room, fingers caressing his belongings. Books, weaponry, small trinkets of different kind and finally up the curved lines of the horns on his golden helmet. This was home. This was where he belonged! The jotun couldn't be more wrong! He was Loki, prince of Asgard, son to the great king Odin, descendant from a proud history of kings! 

Loki collapsed on his bed, suddenly exhausted beyond reason. He buried his face in the soft silk sheets and breathed in their scent. This was all he had ever wanted, wasn't it?

Wasn't it?


	3. Chapter two

Loki found himself standing... nowhere, really. And everywhere. He could see the whole of the city, the building sites, the jotun living area and the palace. He could even see inside the palace and the houses. It was strange, but Loki felt completely calm. There was a presence near him, around him, but he was alone.

His attention was drawn by a young jotun who came running from the palace. He was terrified. He reached the outskirts of the jotun living areas and his warning rang out, spreading like fire over the whole area. 

King Odin's guards are coming! They are coming to kill all children below the age of two! Quickly hide them! We can't let them kill our children!

Loki watched with wide eyes as his father's guards stomped into the jotun living area, into their tiny title houses. Blades were drawn, children cried, fathers begged and pleaded and screamed. And then the horrible, slicing sounds. The wet splatter of blood on the ground. A shiver ran up Loki's spine and he felt slightly nauseated. 

His attention was again drawn somewhere else. To two small jotun brothers, running towards the river bank, the biggest one of the two clutching a small bundle of a child to his chest. They hid and waited. Loki watched them, while the cries of fear and loss rose from the jotuns. He suddenly recognized the brothers as Helblindi and Byleistr.

After some time, which Loki realized where hours, the small jotuns' father came for them. Loki had never seen a jotun show such family warmth before. The father – who had to be Laufey, then – picked his children up and they went back to their little house, through narrow and bloodstains streets.

The sun rose and set twice. The time seemed to pass in only seconds, but Loki saw all that happened during the days, and all that happened during the nights.

During the second day, the soldiers came back. The jotuns were as unprepared as the last time, and new cries rose. New blood stained the ground. More children were killed. Loki was starting to feel really sorry for them. Why was this happening? But this could not be reality, Loki thought. He was dreaming, wasn't he? But it was so vivid, so real. More like memories than a dream. So maybe the question was “Why had this happened”?

This time, Loki only saw one of the two siblings run to the river and hide. Only saw Helblindi. Byleistr was left at home with Laufey. Helblindi was so scared! He rocked his little brother in his arms, comforting him and keeping him quiet. He also prayed. Loki heard every word of his prayers, but they didn't stick in his head. Only the meaning of them stuck. The jotun was praying that Odin's guards would not find him, would not find his brother, would not kill his brother. He prayed that his little brother would be safe.

Again, Laufey came to fetch his children. He took them home and cared for them. Loki felt something pull at his heart as he saw how gentle the big jotun was with his small infant, who seemed very small for a jotun. 

Another two days passed and the guards returned. This time they came in the morning, when most of the adult jotuns had left the living area to go to one of the building sites. They had left their infants with an elder jotun. Loki's breath caught in his throat. If the guards found them, they would all be dead! Loki almost wished he could call out to them, warn them about the guards, but his voice seemed not to work. And he watched with a growing cold lump in his stomach, as the guards came closer and closer.

Someone suddenly seemed to notice the guards, but it was almost too late. There was only a handful of children who successfully managed to grab their smaller siblings and run for it. Loki caught sight of Helblindi and Byleistr amongst that handful. They once more took shelter in their hiding place by the river. And in the evening, Laufey once more came to get them and brought them home.

What happened next made Loki's whole body freeze up and his breath caught in his throat again. Laufey had weaved a basket. And in the basket, he placed a blanket, then he took his infant child, the basket and his two older sons and brought them down to the river. Loki's heart pounded hard in his chest as Laufey began to hum a lullaby. Though Loki couldn't hear the words, he knew what it sounded like.

Laufey placed the small infant in the basket, then hid the basket in the reed, before he took his older sons home and sang to them as well.

The night passed and Loki watched the basket intently. He was afraid, to be honest. He was sure this was all a dream, but at the same time he wasn't sure. He still had a feeling of seeing memories. But they could not be Loki’s memories. By the looks of Helblindi's and Byleistr's age, this must have happened when Loki was still a very small child. Loki gulped and glanced at the basket in the water. 

No. No that was absurd! Loki was not a jotun! He couldn't be!

As dawn broke, Loki watched in horror as the basket began to drift, just as Helblindi came to tend to him. He followed the basket downstream, praying that his brother would again be unharmed. Loki almost wanted to pray himself.

The basket was tossed around the river a few times, before it smoothly drifted into...

Into the palace. Where Frigga was standing in the water, with Thor on her hip. Thor, looking about four years of age. 

There were four years separating him and Loki.

-

Loki shot up in bed with a gasp and looked around wildly. At first he couldn’t remember a thing, then he remembered his dream. He curled up on himself, shivering, when he suddenly realized; he had heard about this slaughter before! One of Loki's teachers had once told a vague story about how the jotuns grew to be too many, and Odin had made sure that their numbers had not risen too much.

Loki didn't know why, but he had to find out exactly what the history books said. He got out of bed, still dressed as he had been during the night, grabbed an oil lamp and left his chambers. He moved silently down long corridors and sneaked into the library. The library had always been a sanctum for Loki. He loved to read, unlike Thor, who rather trained with the guards.

Loki crept down the aisles of towering bookcases. He knew where all the history books were and also knew he wasn't really allowed there, but he was pretty sure his father already knew that he had been there anyway. And since Odin had not said anything, Loki kept going there to read about their proud history.

Though Loki had a hard time seeing any pride in the event he had witnessed in his dream. There was no pride in murdering hundreds of children! There was no pride in staining streets in blood. 

Loki put his lamp down and started searching for the right volume. He knew that it had to be dated around his own birth and he found and took out three volumes that dated from one year before until one year after his birth, and started to flip through the pages, looking for anything about this horrible slaughter.

He found it in the volume that dated the same year as his own birth. He found the exact notes and read through them. He read them several times, hardly able to believe what he read. It said nothing about how brutally the jotun children had been slain. It said nothing about the jotun's grief. It only said that the jotuns had become too many, and that Odin sent his guards to deal with the problem and that ”the jotuns remain subjected to the superiority of the proud race of the aesir” 

Loki slumped back in the chair, closing his eyes. He heard soft footstep come his way and he glanced sideways and saw his father approach with an unreadable expression. Loki didn't bother trying to hide what he had been doing.

Odin walked up to Loki and placed a hand on his shoulder.

”The jotuns grew to many. They might have risen against us” Loki looked up at his father's face.

”Tell me you didn't do this” he said quietly. Odin removed his hand from Loki's shoulder.

”Sometimes, Loki, for the greater good, sacrifices must be made” He looked pained as he spoke, but his father’s pain didn't sooth Loki's pain, or fill the hollowness that had started to grew in his chest. He rose and turned to face his father.

”Sacrifices?” he croaked. Odin reached out and enfolded Loki in a hug.

”Oh, my son” he murmured, running his fingers lightly through Loki's hair. ”They were only slaves!” Loki froze in his father's arms. Or... if this man really was his father. Loki swallowed down the lump in his throat and wriggled out of his fa- no, Odin's embrace.

”Only slaves” he repeated, remembering how caring Laufey had been for his children. How gently he had handled his little infant. They weren't “only slaves”! They were people, they were families!

”Then what am I? A jotun touched my skin and it turned blue” Now, in hindsight it scared him. It scared him because it meant that he really wasn't a prince of Asgard. It scared him because it meant that he was, in facet, a jotun. A slave.

Odin shook his head, looking all the more pained.

”Loki” he said, trying to reach out and hug him again, but Loki drew back, suddenly afraid of the very man he had grown up with as his father. Odin let his hands fall to his sides again and he sighed heavily.

”What do you want me to say, Loki?” he asked heavily. Loki felt suddenly angry.

”You could have told me from the beginning, why didn't you?!”

”I didn't want you to feel different” Odin answered.

”What?” Loki sneered. ”You didn't tell me because you didn't want your, your what? Kingdom to know that you harboured a jotun, a slave, at the palace, calling him 'your son'?!”

”No! Loki! Listen to me! When your mother came with you to me, I hadn't the heart to make myself rid of you. You were so small, so helpless. Abandoned to drown, rather than-” Loki had heard enough. He spun on his heel and ran, for the second time that night.

He was a jotun. His while life had been a lie!

-

The following morning found Loki sitting at the bottommost step of the marble stair that led down into the river, from the palace. He hadn't returned to his chambers and he hadn't slept any more. He sat there, staring at the water and the water lilies. This was the very place where he and Thor had played as children.

”Loki?” Loki didn't look up when he heard his mother's voice. His gut twisted. No, she wasn't his mother. He didn't have a mother. 

”Is this where you found me?” Loki asked with a broken voice, putting a slight emphasis on the word ”found”. Frigga was quiet for a second. Loki figured that Odin had probably told her that Loki now knew about his parentage. 

”Loki, please try to understand” Frigga said softly. Loki raised his head slightly, glancing at her.

”So, everything I thought, everything I am, is a lie?” he asked.

”No!” Frigga protested, kneeling down beside Loki and cupping his face in her hands. Loki couldn't quite bring himself to look at her and kept his eyes cast downwards. 

”You are our son! And we love you!” Frigga continued, stroking Loki's cheek. 

”Why did you choose me?” he asked, genuinely curious. Why had Frigga, the queen of Asgard, chosen to adopt a slave's child as her son. 

”We didn't choose you, Loki” Frigga said, shaking her head slightly. ”The gods did.” Frigga sat down more properly beside Loki and placed a warm hand on his back. Loki leaned into her, seeking comfort.

”This is your home, my son. My little Loki. The river brought you here, meaning this was supposed to be your home. You know the truth now, but please, forget it and be content. When the gods send you a blessing you don't ask why it was sent” She wrapped her arms around Loki and hugged him. He hesitated for a second, then wrapped his arms around his mother and hugged back. He knew that no matter who or what he was, she was and would always be his mother.

”Does Thor know?” Loki asked. ”And why am I not...blue?”

”Your brother was with me when I found you” Frigga answered. ”You were always close, but I do not know if he actually remembers. And as for your skin and eyes, Odin had his priests cast a glamour, or illusion, over you to make you appear aesir. But they did not do so until you were old enough to walk and talk.”

The two of them sat together for a while, talking quietly, and Loki started to feel slightly better. He was also thankful that Frigga did not ask how Loki had found out about his parentage. He did not want to talk about the previous night!

-

But Thor did. He came to find Loki reading in the garden, in the afternoon. No doubt had he been sleeping until recently.

”Brother!” he beamed. Loki forced a smile. He was feeling better, but as Thor called him brother he was reminded that they were not in fact real brothers related by blood. 

Thor sat down beside Loki and clapped him on the shoulder.

”So how good were your snake charming skills?” he winked and Loki rolled his eyes. Could Thor be any less obvious?

”I do not know, brother. The snake had slithered away when I came to my chambers” Loki hadn't really bothered to come up with any lies, and settled for simply not telling the whole truth.

”You mean to say that he ran away?” Thor asked. ”And the guards didn't capture him and bring him back?” Loki shook his head.

”Apparently not” he said. Thor guffawed loudly.

”That's a shame!” he said. ”He would have suited you well, brother!” 

”How so?”

”He seemed to share your temper” Loki snorted.

”Please! He was only a peasant! Do you think that little of me, brother?”

”Of course not, Loki!” Loki smiled and snapped his book shut.

”Good!” the bantering with Thor had cheered Loki up a little, but he was still unable to completely forget the loss of blood bands between them. But even so, Thor had not changed towards Loki. Loki wondered again if Thor knew about him.

”Thor, did you know that I...” he cut himself of.

”What?” Thor asked. Loki smiled again and shook his head.

”Oh, nothing” His smile turned mischievous. ”What say you, we go pay Hugin and Munin a visit and point out to them that their gift ran away?” He raised an eyebrow at Thor. Thor elbowed him in the side.

”Loki! We are too old for this!” But he rose all the same when Loki did and the two brothers were off to cause trouble. As per usual.

-

A couple of days passed. And as Loki had thought, Thor had only needed the opportunity. He took his role as prince regent very seriously! And he also took Loki's role of royal chief architect very seriously and more often than not were the two brothers found discussing building something instead of destroying it. They tossed ideas back and forth between each other and tried to come up with the best solution for every little detail. 

Odin seemed very pleased with his boys, even if Loki hadn't spoken properly to Odin since in their talk in the library. Loki wasn't quite ready for that yet. He was still angry at him for lying to him his whole life.

”Loki!” Thor snapped Loki out of his thoughts. ”Come with me to the building site and see the progress!” Loki smiled at Thor. He looked like an eager child, wanting to impress a parent or older sibling.

”I would like to” Loki said. ”Go on ahead, I'll be there soon. There's some things I need to take care of first.” Thor nodded and clapped him on the back.

”Of course! I will see you soon, brother!” Thor was off and Loki calmly finished what he had been doing. Even if his post was newly invented, he was not without work. There was a lot for him to go through that Thor had no idea how to do. Thor only drew up what he wanted things to look like, but didn't bother figuring out how it would work. 

So that was Loki’s work. Looking over Thor’s ideas and correcting and figure out how to make it happen. He found it surprisingly relaxing. He could wrap his head in constructions and not have time to think of other things. And it always gave him an excuse to not talk to Odin, saying he was busy working. 

Odin was not stupid and he got the message. He left Loki alone, only telling him to come find him if or when he wanted to talk about things. 

Loki packed up his things, then went to the stables to fetch his horse before going to the building site. He realized after a little while that the place he was headed for was the same site that he and Thor had managed to destroy while on their last escapee. Loki snickered at the memory. He needed to get Thor to race him sometime again, because even if Thor was supposed to be responsible and good working, he had to have some fun once in a while!

When Loki arrived at the site, he started feeling very uncomfortable as soon as he saw the first jotun. He was one of them, but he had never worked as hard as they did every day. He had never felt a whip across his back. He got his food served to him on a silver plate and wore clothes in the finest silk, made by the best seamstresses. Loki swallowed and got off his horse. He started to make his way over to his brother and almost expected the jotuns to start calling to him, but they didn’t even look at him. 

Thor was standing at a table, surrounded by a couple of other architects, and they were discussing the construction drawings laid out on the table.

”The gods granted me with a vision last night” Loki heard Thor say and he rolled his eyes. ”Not only am I to repair this temple, but to expand it and make it prouder!” Loki repressed the urge to laugh. No doubt had Thor practised this little speech of his. And the vision he referred to had been a messy idea in the middle of the night that Loki had had to correct and redraw the day after. 

There was a sudden crack of a whip and a pained sound from one of the jotuns. It made Loki flinch, and he bumped his shoulder into another jotun that was passing him by. Loki jumped back and sent the jotun a glare. He only looked back with a tired expression, then kept trudging along. Loki pulled a hand over his face with a shaky sigh, then headed over to his brother.

”Loki!” Thor beamed. ”There you are! I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up and not let me show you what opportunity out little... misadventure has created”

”I wouldn't dream of letting you down” Loki sneered mockingly. Thor laughed and threw an arm around Loki’s shoulders and began leading him around the building site, explaining what he wanted to do with the place and how he intended to do it.

”You see, if we cross the beams we will have a stronger construction and can make a heavier roof and...” Loki only listened with half an ear. He knew what Thor wanted to create. He had seen all the construction drawings and read all the notes. What Thor wanted to do was half impossible, but with the right techniques it could maybe be done.

Thor had led Loki up one of the ramps and had dropped his shoulders to gesture out over what would become a great hall. He was explaining how he wanted the gods' statues to be put and Loki let his gaze wander over the ramp and the working jotuns. 

From just below them came several whip cracks and Loki looked down and saw an older jotun trying to pick up a block of stone. It looked heavy and the jotun was struggling. A guard was standing over him, yelling at him to get a move on and pick it up. 

”Put your back into it!” the guard yelled. ”Faster!” Loki’s gaze travelled a few paces more and saw Helblindi and Byleistr as well. Helblindi had half-risen, a worried expression on his face.

No, Loki thought, this was not his problem. He tried to turn his attention back to Thor’s rambling, something about how proud their father would be, but couldn’t concentrate. 

”Hurry up!” the guard spat and there was another crack of the whip. Loki flinched again and grit his teeth. A month ago, these sound wouldn't have bothered Loki. He would have tuned them out and listened to what Thor was saying, but things had changed. Loki himself could have been on the receiving end of that whip.

Whip cracks continued to sound and the old jotun was screaming in pain. 

”Stop it!” Loki spun around at the sound of Helblindi's voice. He had risen fully now and was making his way towards the guard and the old jotun. Byleistr tried to grab his wrist and hold him back.

”Somebody stop him!” Helblindi growled, swatting his brother away. 

”There's nothing we can do!” Byleistr said, pulling Helblindi back. Loki watched in horror as the guard continued to whip the jotun.

”Stop it!” he murmured under his breath and began to move without realizing it. He ran down the ramp, almost tripping and pushed past a couple of jotuns. He reached the guard and grabbed for the arm that held the whip.

”I said stop it!” he snapped.

”Loki?” he heard Thor’s voice from above him, but didn't care. He tried to wrestle the whip away, while the guard tried to shake him off, and it resulted in Loki forcing the guard backwards, making him loose his balance and the two of them fell. Loki landed hard on the ramp, but the guard fell over the edge with a surprised shout.

There was a horrible, crunching thud as the guard hit the ground, far below them. Loki got back up on shivering legs and looked over the edge with wide eyes. Another guard was kneeling by the fallen one.

”He's dead!” Loki heard him say, then a lot of faces turned upwards, towards Loki. 

”He did it” someone called. ”Prince Loki killed him!” Loki jerked back from the edge and turned around, only to meet more faces looking at him, Helblindi and Byleistr amongst them. Helblindi looked shocked, but sorry, Byleistr only looked shocked. 

Panic and guilt and fear surged up in Loki. He turned away and started running. A hand grabbed him and Loki turned to see Helblindi.

”Loki” he said, frowning. Loki shook his arm off, half-noticing his skin fading back from blue to pale pink, and continued running down the ramp and away from the building site.

”Loki!” Thor called after him. ”Loki, what's going on! Where are you going?” Loki didn't stop or slow down. He had to get out of here! He had killed someone! He may be a prince, or at least raised as one, but a crime was a crime. Loki did not think that even Odin would make an exception for his adopted son. If Loki was to be caught now, Odin wouldn't hesitate to throw him in prison. Or maybe even execute him.

Loki ran for the South gate. He could flee out on the plains. Hide. Leave Asgard and live the rest of his life in exile. But no matter what, he couldn't stay!

Thor caught up to him just as Loki passed though the city gates. He threw himself off his horse and grabbed him, spinning him around and pressing him up against one of the stone walls.

”Loki!”

”Let me go, Thor!” Loki struggled against Thor’s grip.

”No, Loki. Stop”

”You saw what happened there!” Loki snapped, breaking free of Thor’s grip and pushed past him to continue out of the city. ”I just killed a man!”

”We can take care of that” Thor argued. ”I’ll make it so it never happened!”

”Nothing you can say can change what I've done!” Loki growled.

”I am prince regent, Loki! My word is law! You will be what I say you are! And I say you are innocent!” Thor tried to stop Loki again, but he shoved Thor aside. 

”What you say changes nothing!” Loki panted, feeling his breath catch in his throat. ”You wouldn't understand! I can't stay here any longer!” He began to walk again.

”Loki!” Thor called. ”Brother!” Loki spun around and glared at Thor.

”I am not your brother! Never was! All I've known to be true is a lie!” Thor frowned, looking sad and lost and hurt.

”What are you talking about?” he asked. 

”Go ask the man I once called father” Loki answered darkly, then turned again and walked. Walked away from Asgard, from his old life, from his once but no longer brother.

”Loki!” Thor said, desperately. ”Please” As much as it pained Loki to go, he had to. He clenched his fists, digging his nails into the palms of his hands.

”Good bye, brother” he said quietly, not even sure Thor heard him, and started running again. Running seemed to be the only thing Loki was ever any good at lately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware that this fanfic isn't really all that good. I think I'm over-estimating my own writing abilities a lot.  
> I would really appriciate some constructive criticism!


	4. Chapter three

It took Loki only one day to realize that the plains weren't as hospitable as he had thought them to be. There was a constant western wind blowing across the dry grass, pushing through Loki's clothes and throwing dirt in his eyes. During the nights he curled up under some thorny bushes in hopes of finding some shelter, but had had to get up every other hours and jog about to get some warmth back into his body. He woke up in the mornings, cold, stiff and no less tired. 

And there were very few water streams. Loki had had to go most of the time thirsty. And when he did find a creek or spring, the water had been muddy and tasted of dirt and grass. It crunched of sand between Loki's teeth, no matter how much he tried to spit it out. The only edible things he had found so far had been some berries. They tasted bitter and they upset Loki's stomach to no end. 

But Loki pushed on. There was nothing else to do but that. He couldn’t go back, so he just had to keep going forward. His aim was set on the distant mountains, hoping to find maybe a village where he could stay for a while. He didn't know what he was supposed to do after. No idea where to go or how to live. 

While he walked, he thought back on everything that had happened lately. The chance of responsibility Thor had been given, the midgardian man, the first meeting with Helblindi and Byleistr, the weird dream he had had, the talk with Odin in the library and the revelation of Loki’s birth, the talk with his mother and finally, the man Loki had killed. He shuddered, blaming the cold wind. Why had all this happened to him now? Why had they happened to him at all?

Frigga had said that one did not question the gods' decisions, but what god had saved Loki and why did it seem like at least Helblindi thought that the same god had meant Loki to free the jotuns? It was all so confusing! What were they hoping Loki could do? He was raised as a prince and had had the authority of such, but that didn’t mean he could just say ”the jotuns will go free” and everything would be fine. Only Odin had the power to do that. And Loki didn't have anything against him. Not anymore. Not as an outcast. 

Loki wondered what Thor would tell Odin and Frigga about Loki’s disappearance. Thor had never been a good liar, so he suspected that Thor would tell the truth to their, no, his parents. And he wondered if Odin or Frigga would tell him about who Loki’s true father was. He also wondered if, by some miracle, Loki could return to Asgard, and if Thor would still love him as much as he had before. Loki still loved Thor, but things could never be the same again. Least of all because Loki would never see Thor again.

-

Loki looked to the sky again for the umpteenth time. Huge, black clouds were gathering in the west, slowly rolling forward with the wind. A storm was coming, a huge one it seemed. Loki measured that he might have until nightfall before it would reach him, and so he needed to find shelter. He couldn't stay out in the open with a storm like that coming in. But as far as he could see, it was all rolling hills, a small, crooked tree here and there and low, thorny bushes. Nowhere to take cover. 

Loki's hopes was to go as far south as he possibly could, or get closer to the mountains and maybe reach a village. But he couldn’t really tell how far away the mountains were. He might reach them that night, or he might reach them tomorrow night. He wished now he had paid more attention to the maps in the library. He had looked at them, but mostly just cared about Asgard itself, never outside its borders. He only knew that Midgard lay south of Asgard.

The thought had crossed his head that if he went to Midgard, he might run into that man again, but it was ridiculous! The chance of Loki meeting him again was minimal. He had nothing to fear. Besides, why did he have to fear that man at all? Loki had humiliated him in front of the whole court, he knew that, but he had also helped him escape! Wasn't that an apology enough? Loki shook his head. No, no use in getting caught up those thoughts again.

Loki kept good pace for a couple of hours, stopping once to drink from a muddy creek. His stomach was growling and almost hurting, but Loki had no idea where or how he would be able to find any food. He didn't dare to eat any more of the berries, but was rather tempted to. He hadn't seen any animals, aside from birds, and he didn't have any hunting weapons either. All he had was a small knife, which wasn't really good for anything but mostly for show.

The wind had picked up more and Loki's thin silk clothes were hardly any warm. He wished he had had his cloak, at least. As it was, all he wore were his boots, black silk pants and green silk tunic and a long vest in green and gold. The clothes were dirty and the vest's edges were slightly torn, from when Loki had gotten caught in one of the low, thorny bushes.

A cloud of dust left the ground and blew straight into Loki's face, getting into his eyes, his nose and mouth. He couched and sneezed, rubbed at his tearing eyes and spitting to get as much dust he could out of his mouth. Dust was also starting to get inside his clothes, itching and scratching, and into his hair, which was hanging in a mess around Loki's head. Loki couldn't remember the last time he had felt this dirty or miserable. If he had ever felt this miserable – and most of all, lonely – before. He was used to always having people around him, and now here he was, all alone on miles and miles of wide grass plains, cold, hungry and dirty.

Things didn't get better when Loki suddenly felt a drop of rain hit his neck.

”Fantastic!” he croaked and glared up at the sky. ”Absolutely fantastic!”

He was soaked through and even more cold in a matter of minutes. The rain was like a curtain and Loki couldn't see more than a few feet in front of himself. If it wasn't for the constant, unchanging wind, Loki would have gotten lost. Now he just had to walk, making sure the rain hit him from the right to know he was going south. But he couldn't know if the wind had already changed and was leading him in circles.

Another couple of hours and Loki saw lightnings in the distant west and heard the low rumble of thunder. He was stumbling more than walking by now, his teeth clattering loudly and toes and fingers numb. 

”P-please, whatever gods might hear me” Loki mumbled to himself. He wasn't a very strong believer, but right now he knew he needed help if he wanted to make it through the night. Even if he didn't like asking for help. He never had.

”I need some place to hide” he finished. He wiped a strand of wet hair away from his face, shivering as he felt more water slide down his back.

In the fraction of a second Loki was blinking water out of his eyes, his toes hit a rock and he stumbled and fell forward. He rolled uncontrollably down a slope, hitting several stones on the way, before finally landing in the mud at the bottom of a small hollow. Loki raised his head, slightly disoriented and realized he had gotten out of the wind. He crawled to his feet and looked around through the rain. The darkness and the heavy rain made it nearly impossible to see the end of the hollow, but Loki could vaguely see the opposite side in front of him. He stumbled over to it and started looking for a way up. 

He didn't find a way. Instead, he accidentally walked right into a protruding part of the wall. Loki cursed and glared. Then frowned and crouched down. Under the stone was an opening. Loki's hopes rose a fraction. He tried to look inside, but it was pitch black. There could be anything in there. But Loki was tired. Tired, soaked, cold, hungry and dirty. He wanted to get out of the rain! He settled his mind and crawled into the opening. 

The cave turned out to be pretty small. Loki just about fit inside it. If he put his back to one of the walls, he could straighten out his legs and his toes would touch the opposite wall. And in a sitting position, the roof was merely a breath away from touching his hair. It wasn’t very comfortable, but it was dry and without any wind, which was good enough for Loki. He slumped down with a heavy sigh. He was still shaking from cold and knew he should probably remove his wet clothes, unless he wanted to get ill. But he was so tired! He could rest for a couple of minutes before he undressed. He curled up as comfortably as he could and closed his eyes.

He was fast asleep only a couple of minutes later.

-

When Loki awoke the following morning, it was by the sounds of bleating sheep. He sat up in confusion and hit his head in the low ceiling of the cave. He hissed a string of curses and clutched his head. He felt stiff in every joint, still cold and hungry and pretty much still miserable. He crawled out of the small cave and straightened up, feeling slightly faint as he did. He leaned against the wall, waiting for his sight to return. He felt oddly weak and ached everywhere. 

”Terrific!” he sniffled.

He heard the bleating again, this time followed by angry and scared children’s voices. He couldn't quite make out what they said and he looked around for a way out of the hollow. He found a climbable place and heaved himself up. His arms and legs shook once he was fully up. He took a second to catch his breath, then rose and looked around for the source of the voices.

He saw a whole herd of sheep first, spread out along the hollow. Then there was a child's scream and Loki looked around quickly, spotting three children and two grown men. The men looked rough and they were dressed in odd, grey cloaks. The hoods were shaped in a way that made the men look a bit like oversized lizards. They had rounded up a bunch of sheep and one of them was holding the arm of a red-headed girl, dressed in black and red. She was maybe ten years old. The other two children were boys, the smallest one also around ten, with short, light brown hair and dressed in black and purple. The other boy was perhaps sixteen or seventeen. He was muscular for his age, with sand blond hair and wore blue, white and red. 

The man not holding the girl gave the younger boy a back-hand which threw him backwards and onto the ground with a cry of pain.

”Bugger off, squirt!” the man huffed. 

”But these are our sheep!” the older boy said between gritted teeth. Loki realized the two men had to be bandits.

”Well, now these are ours” the other man said, yanking the girl's arm as she tried to wriggle away. ”As is this little beauty” The girl started crying.

”Steve!” she called, reaching out her free hand towards the blond boy. He hefted a staff, raising it.

”Let her go!” he said. ”Take the sheep, but let her go!” The men laughed.

”Yeah, no, I don't think so, kid. She'll give us good payment” Loki scowled. He understood that the bandits meant to steal the girl as a slave, but she was a child! They had slaves in Asgard that weren't jotun, but they were never children! Not even the youngest jotun children needed to work! Loki picked his way towards the scene, not really sure what he was going to do.

”Clint, go find Tony! Hurry!” The blond boy, Steve, said between gritted teeth. The smaller boy scrambled up from the ground and took off at a dead sprint. Steve, on the other hand, ran forward and swung the staff he was holding at the man holding the girl. He caught it and rolled his eyes.

”Please!” he jerked the staff out of Steve's hands and tossed it away. Tossed it closer to Loki, whom the men didn't seem to have noticed yet. Loki picked the staff up. He had been training with both spear and staff and he was quite good at it.

The second bandit stepped towards the Steve kid, pulling a dagger from his belt.

”You watch it, kid. You don't want to piss off a member of the chitauri” he raised his arm to strike at Steve, who froze in place, staring at the blade in the man's hand. 

He blinked as the end of his staff suddenly rammed itself into the bandit's chest, over Steve's head, making him stumble back. 

”Back off!” an unfamiliar voice said from behind Steve. He spun around, finding a stranger standing there. He was pale with messy, black hair and slightly sunken eyes, as if he hadn't slept properly for a while. His clothes must have been black and grean, but they were damp and tattered. Also, the man was covered in mud from head to toe. He made Steve think of a scarecrow.

”Oh? There were more of you here?” the bandit who had just been hit said, changing his grip on the dagger. Loki didn't let him charge at him, but whipped the staff around quickly, hitting the bandit's arm with a sharp snap. The dagger dropped to the ground and the bandit clutched his arm with a surprised cry. Loki followed up with snapping the staff across the bandit's ear. He stumbled back, disoriented.

”Son of a-!” the other one let go of the girl's arm to charge at Loki. Loki rammed one end of the staff into the ground and, using it as leverage, jumped into the air and met the charging bandit with his heels. He was thrown backwards, air smashed out of him. Loki landed gracefully on the ground, raising the staff again.

”Get out of here!” he hissed. His voice was hoarse and cracked, but the bandits listened. They picked themselves up, let go of the sheep, then got up on their horses.

”You haven't seen us for the last time!” they called to Loki, then rode off. Loki exhaled and leaned heavily on the staff. He was starting to feel very dizzy.

”Thank you, mister!” Loki turned his head to look at Steve and the girl. She was hugging the boy tightly, but looking at Loki in wonder.

”Who are you?” Steve continued to ask.

”My name's Loki” Loki answered. He suddenly heard the sound of hooves, but it came from the opposite direction of where the bandits had gone.

”Steve! Natasha!” a voice called.

”Tony!” Steve called back. ”It's okay, we're fine!” The horse came to a stop nearby, but Loki was feeling too dizzy to raise his head and look at the person who had just arrived. The staff was the only thing keeping him upright at the moment.

”Who's that guy?” Loki thought he should probably look up and introduce himself, but his knees gave out and he sank to the ground instead.

”Whoa, are you okay there?” the voice of this Tony guy came from right next to Loki. A pair of hands grabbed him and pulled him to his feet. Loki found himself completely dependant on the support to be able to stand. He forced his head up to look at the man.

And froze. He recognized that black hair, the goatee and the brown eyes. Apparently, Tony recognized him too, because his eyes narrowed.

”You?” he hissed.

”You?” Loki said back, stupidly. Tony smiled drily, then let go of Loki, making him drop face first onto the ground.

”Ops, I slipped” Tony said. Loki didn't have the energy to say anything back and welcomed the darkness that came over him.

-

Loki woke up in a bathtub filled with hot water. He blinked his eyes open, coming face to face with a pair of old women, who were scrubbing him with soft cloths.

”Ah, there you are!” one of them said, giving Loki a toothless smile. Loki felt slightly awkward, as he was completely naked. He shifted a little uncomfortable.

”Um” he began. ”I, this, um, you don't have to...” The women giggled.

”We're both mothers” they said. ”You've got nothing we haven't already seen” They continued to scrub Loki clean, which, on second thought, was pretty nice. Loki's body was aching slightly less now and the cold had left him. He looked around him curiously. He was inside what seemed to be a bath house. The walls were of stone and there was a pool of clear water at the other end of the room.

The two old ladies finished their washing and stepped back.

”There we go, sweetie. All clean!” Loki unwillingly got out of the tub and was handed a towel and began drying himself off.

”Here's some clean clothes for you, and your belongings” Loki nodded his thanks.

The doors were suddenly flung open and Loki instinctively covered himself with the towel. He saw Tony's and Clint's smirking faces and Steve's rather embarrassed face for a second before his view was blocked by a large, black man dressed in flowing, black clothes. Loki looked up at his face. He was bald and wore an eye patch over his left eye. He gave Loki a smile and took off his coat, draping it over Loki. It was big and heavy.

”You are most welcome to our town! You mustn't feel like a stranger here” he said, clapping Loki on the back, nearly toppling him over. ”You were sent as a blessing! I am most grateful for what you did for my kids! You shall be my guest of honour tonight!” He clapped Loki on the back again, almost toppling him over again, before storming out the door with a rumbling laugh.

Loki blinked, not fully sure what had just happened. He heard a chuckle and he looked to find Tony leaning against the wall beside the door. Loki clutched the coat to himself awkwardly. He wasn't exactly scared of Tony, but last time Loki checked, they hadn't really been on friendly terms with each others.

And Loki was still naked under the coat.

”That was Nicholas Fury, my father. Mayor of this town” Tony said, tossing his head in the direction of the doors. ”Well, he's not my real father, but he raised me since I was five.” Loki blinked. Had he missed something? Tony was acting almost friendly.

Tony rolled his eyes.

”No, I'm not angry. Why should I be?”

”Because...I treated you like shit back in Asgard” Loki said. Tony shrugged one shoulder.

”Well yes, you did. But then you helped me escape. And you saved my siblings earlier today. Besides, you already looked half dead, so there was no need for me to do anything. Now get dressed and we'll find you something to eat!” Loki’s stomach growled at that and Loki shuffled over to the clothes, slipping his brother's gifted ring on first.

The clothes weren't that much different from Loki's own. A pair of black trousers and a green tunic. They weren't of the same fine quality, but they were soft and comfortable. Loki buckled on his belt and put the small knife in his boot. 

”Alright” he said and turned to Tony. He nodded, then led the way out of the bath house, onto a market place. Loki squinted up at the sun, trying to figure out what time of day it was.

“How long was I out?” he aksed.

“All morning” Tony answered. “It's just past lunch time” He led Loki over to one of the stands and got a piece of bread and cheese, which he handed to Loki. Loki took a bite of the bread and almost moaned in delight. Tony snorted at him and Loki shot him a glare.

”You go for a week without decent food and see for yourself how fun it is” Loki sniffed.

”Oh, I know the feeling, trust me! Herding sheep isn't as easy as it might look” Tony replied. ”Come on, you can eat while we walk” Tony gestured for Loki to follow.

-

Loki spent the following hours being showed around the little town and being introduced to Tony's whole family. The ten year old Clint Barton and Natasha Romanov, seventeen year old Steve Rogers and twenty year old Bruce Banner. They were all adoptive children of Fury's. Tony also introduced some close friends of the family, Maria Hill and Phil Coulson, and Tony's very best friend, a strawberry blonde woman called Pepper Potts.

”I think Fury still wants me to marry her” Tony said, to which Pepper laughed.

”He's also said that it'll be a miracle if you ever marry, Stark” she said. 

”Stark?” Loki looked at Tony.

”Ah, yes. My whole name's Tony Stark. Which reminds me, I don't know your full name!”

”Loki Od-” Loki cut himself off. He had almost said Odinson, but that wasn't quite right, now was it?

”Laufeyson” he corrected himself. Tony gave him an odd look, but didn't comment it.

The wonderful smell of meat reached Loki as Tony led him back towards the main square, and he inhaled deeply, feeling his mouth water. His stomach growled at him again. The bread and cheese had stilled his hunger for a while, but now he was hungry again.

A fire had been lit and the townspeople had gathered in a wide circle around it. The sun was soon about to set but it wasn't quite dusk yet.

Someone suddenly tugged at Loki's sleeve. He looked down on Clint and Natasha. The two of them didn't seem to ever be apart.

”Sit with us!” Clint said eagerly and Natasha nodded.

”Alright” Loki followed the two children and sat down on a mat beside the two of them, ending up with Tony on his other side.

Bowls of fruit were placed out randomly and Loki reached out for the nearest one.

”Psst!” Loki looked at Steve. ”Not yet”

”Oh, I'm sorry” Loki pulled his hand back, giving the fruit a longing glance. 

”My friends!” Fury began, stepping out into the circle. ”Let's give our thanks for this bountiful food that we have today! And let us also give our thanks to this brave young man” Fury came over to where Loki sat, patting him on the shoulder. 

”Whom we honour here tonight!” The people clapped for him and smiled. Loki lowered his head.

”Thank you, but I wish you wouldn't. I've never done anything in my life worth honouring” he said bitterly, knowing it to be true. He had never cared much for others. Except Thor, maybe.

Fury frowned for a second, then smiled and shook his head. 

”First, you rescued Tony from Asgard” he said, patting Tony on the head and ignoring him as he protested against being treated as a child, then continued. ”Then you defended my younger ones from bandits” He gestured at Clint, Natasha and Steve.

”You think that is nothing?” Loki didn't know what to answer and simply shrugged one shoulder.

”It seems you have no idea what's worthy of honour” Fury said. ”But listen to me when I say this: a single thread in a tapestry, no matter how colourful, can never see it's purpose in the final pattern. Or do you think that the stone that sits at the top of the mountain thinks that it's more important than the stone that forms the base?” Loki blinked. He hadn't understood half of that, but it somehow made him feel slightly better. Maybe, just maybe, he could make up to the things he had done as a prince, now that he was just a man like anybody else.

Fury straightened up again and turned to the gathered people.

”Now, my friends! It is time to begin the feast!” Everyone cheered and started serving themselves to the food. 

”You know” Tony said between bites. ”He's been telling us the same thing since we were kids, but I've never fully understood it. I get the point of it, but not he whole meaning behind it.”

”I didn't either” Loki said. ”Is he always like that?”

”Mostly. You'll like him once you get to know him”

”Oh, yeah. Though I... hadn't planned on staying for long”

”And where are you supposed to go? Back out on the plains?” Tony raised an eyebrow. Loki shrugged.

”I don't know” Tony watched him for a while.

”Tell me, Loki. Why are you really here?” Loki shook his head with a crooked smile.

”It's not really your business. And I don't want to talk about it”

”Well then, I guess I'll just have to persuade you into telling me before you're leaving. Or just make you stay until you tell me” Loki snorted.

”And you think you're capable of that?” he sneered.

”You don't know me, Loki. I am a very stubborn man and if I decide to do something, I follow it through to the end” Tony smirked and winked at Loki. ”I'll get it out of you, one way or another!” Loki rolled his eyes and threw a some raisins at Tony. He laughed.

-

After the dinner, musical instruments were taken out and a dance was started. Loki sniggered as Pepper came and dragged a much reluctant Tony into it. 

Natasha tugged at Loki.

”Come dance with us!” she said. Loki smiled and shook his head.

”No, I don't know how” Natasha pouted for a second, then bounced off together with Clint and Steve. Bruce followed them shortly. 

Loki watched the people as they danced and laughed together. For the first time since everything began, Loki felt content. No one here treated him any different. To these people, he wasn't a prince, nor was he a slave. He was an equal. It didn't seem to matter that he had only shown up this morning. It was a new feeling, but not an unpleasant one.

The feast lasted until long after midnight. People dropped off slowly, taking the younger children with them. Loki was also starting to feel tired and wondered where he was supposed to stay. He didn't have to wonder for long, as Fury came up to him, Natasha and Clint in his arms, fast asleep.

”Come, you'll be staying with us!” he said. 

”Thank you” Loki answered. ”I really appreciate it”

”It's the least I can do!” 

Loki followed Fury and his odd collection of adoptees back to their house. It was one of the bigger in town, but seeing as Fury was the mayor, it wasn't so strange. Thought the house was still small, compared to the palace in Asgard. Loki tried not to compare the two. He didn't want to be an ungrateful guest! And Loki figured anything was better than sleeping – or attempting to sleep – under thorny bushes on the open grass plains.

Steve and Bruce stumbled off to their rooms and Fury went to put Clint and Natasha to bed, so that left Tony to show Loki to the guest room.

”Here we are” Tony said, opening a door to a rather small room. It held a bed, a desk, a washing table and a chest. Far from what Loki was used to, but he knew it was the best he could get. And to be honest, the bed did look very inviting. A bit of the cold and aching had return to Loki's body, and he looked forward to go to sleep with a roof over his head, stone walls around him and a blanket! Loki had missed having a blanket to wrap himself in.

”I guess it doesn't look like much, for a prince” Tony teased. Loki glared at him.

”Well, for someone who lives in tiny quarters like these, I can't imagine why you gave up on such luxurious chambers as mine” he retorted. Tony blinked, then smirked. 

”Maybe next time you should invite me, like any normal person” he said. He was obviously enjoying this little banter. Well then, Loki thought. He would not let Tony have the last word!

”I'll keep it in mind, next time I feel the need of a bed warmer” Loki gave Tony his best sly smirk. ”Good night, Stark” Loki went into the room and closed the door before Tony could have another say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeing as this was my NaNoWriMo, I paid little to no attention to spelling while I wrote this. So if you would like to know how terrible and absolutely ridiculous I managed to get things, go to this link: http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/misadventures%20in%20misspelling
> 
> I hope you're enjoying this!
> 
> constructive criticism is much appriciated!


	5. Chapter four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, two things about this chapter:  
> 1\. I don't know the first thing about sheep or sheep-herding. Tony the sheep's behaviour is probably completely unnatural for sheep, but yeah...  
> and 2. there's a bit of violence in this chapter, just so you know, since there's no warning in the tags
> 
> enjoy!

When Loki woke up the following morning, he wished he hadn't. He was sore all over, his head was pounding and his throat felt swollen and hurt when he tried to swallow. And he felt cold to the bones. He curled up under the blanket, wanting to fall back asleep. He didn't succeed very well. Mostly because there was a knock at the door, and Steve came in.

”Um, Loki? Are you awake? Fury sent me to let you know breakfast is ready”

”I'll be down shortly” Loki tried to answer, but it came out as a miserable croaking. Steve frowned.

”Are you alright?” Loki sat up and pushed his fingers through his hair, shaking his head. Steve gave Loki a pitying look.

”I'll go tell Fury. And fetch you some herbal tea” Loki nodded a thanks and Steve disappeared out the door. He came back a couple of minutes later with a steaming cup of herbal tea.

”Fury said this should help” Steve said. ”And he says to drink it and then feel free to rest for as long as you like.” Loki nodded and took the cup from the teen, who slipped out the door again, closing it behind him. Loki took a small sip of the tea. It had a rather bitter taste and it burned down his throat. But a few more sips and his throat started feeling slightly better and a nice warmth started spreading through his body. He finished the cup, then crawled back down under the blanket to sleep again.

Thought the sleep was worried and Loki woke often from weird dreams he couldn't remember. He was alternately cold and shivering and alternately sweating floods. And his head just wouldn't stop aching. Loki had gone down bad, to say the least.

Memories and fever dreams were beginning to mix up and Loki momentarily forgot where he was and was confused when he opened his eyes. He tried calling for a servant, but couldn't get any sounds out of his mouth, aside from a pathetic croaking.

The door did open though, and Loki remembered where he was when Bruce came into the room.

”Hey, I brought you some more tea and some fruit. You should eat something” He put a plate and a new cup of tea on the end of the desk, within reach of Loki. Loki struggled up into a sitting position.

”The storm got you good, didn't it?” Bruce asked. Loki gave him a crooked smile and reached for the tea with shivering hands. He wrapped his fingers around the cup, enjoying the warmth of it, and took a sip. Bruce headed for the door.

”Get well soon!” he said and left. Loki drank his tea, then ate some of the fruit. He felt slightly better after doing it and he wobbled out of bed to use the pot. He splashed some water in his face from the porcelain bowl on the dresser, then collapsed back onto the bed to sleep again. The dreams were less confusing and chaotic now and Loki felt more rested the next time he woke up.

It was dark outside by then. Loki had seemingly slept through the whole day. But he didn't feel much better. Maybe his head wasn't hurting so bad, but his back and every joint in is body did. His throat didn't hurt as bad anymore, but Loki doubted he had much of a voice back yet. And he was still alternately cold and sweating.

There was a knock on the door, then Fury came in.

”Hello, my friend. Are you feeling any better?” Loki grimaced. Fury smiled slightly.

”Didn't think so” Loki noticed the tea and plate of fruit he had with him. He placed it on the desk.

”I'm sorry if I’m a burden” Loki managed to croak. Fury shook his head.

”Nonsense! A good host makes sure his guests are feeling good. There is no need for you to worry. You may stay for as long as you need. It is certainly not a problem. I should have thought about your health yesterday.” Loki bit his lip thoughtfully and picked up the cup of tea and sipped it. He didn't want to use Fury's hospitality without repaying him somehow.

”You're very kind” he said. ”And once I'm back to my full health, I will gladly repay you”

”If you insist” Fury smiled. ”But I guess there is always need for an extra pair of hands. But later!” Fury patted Loki's shoulder.

“For now you rest and get well!” Loki nodded and sipped his tea again. Fury took the old cup and plate and left the room.

Loki finished the tea and fruit, then got up to use the pot again. He washed off again and got back under the sheets. Loki considered if he should ask for clean sheets tomorrow. These were sticking to his skin in a rather uncomfortable way and were smelling heavily of sweat. It couldn't hurt to ask.

-

Loki's cold held on for two more days, but he got a little better every day. Fury happily exchanged the sheets and sat and talked with him for a while, about nothing in particular. Fury told funny stories about his adoptees and some history of the town. He didn't ask Loki to tell anything about himself. Loki was grateful for that. He wasn't ready to tell anyone about himself yet. These people were still strangers. 

Bruce dropped by with a few books, which Loki was most grateful for. He didn't have enough energy to be up and about, but he had too much energy to sleep and he spent a few hours at a time, reading.

Steve, Clint and Natasha visited a little while to ask how Loki was feeling. Clint and Natasha eagerly talked about all the things they had done and about what they wanted Loki to try once he was better. Loki smiled and listened.

Steve on the other hand, shyly asked where Loki had learnt to fight like he had when he fought off the bandits.

”In Asgard” was all Loki answered, but Steve seemed fine with that answer.

”Would you...maybe teach me later?” Steve asked hopefully.

”Maybe, yes. If Fury approves” Loki said. ”But it's a lot of training. I have trained since I was even younger than Clint and Tasha”

”Why?” Steve wondered.

”It was tradition in my family that the boys started weapon training early”

The only one Loki hadn't seen was Tony. Loki wasn't surprised though. Tony didn't seem like the kind of person to just randomly come and visit ill people. But the morning that Loki had decided he was well enough to get dressed and leave the room, Tony was the first person he ran into.

”How are you feeling?” Tony asked, giving Loki a friendly grin.

”Peachy” Loki answered.

”You still look like crap, though” Tony shrugged. Loki very much knew his shoulder length hair was tousled and standing at odd ends. And he was probably paler than normal and dirty.

”Really, Stark? I had no idea!” Loki said.

”Well, now you do!” Tony smirked. ”Come on, I think breakfast is just about done” Tony led Loki downstairs and out into a garden, where the rest of his family was already gathered. 

”Ah, Loki!” Fury greeted him. ”I see you are feeling better!”

”Yes, thank you.” Fury gestured for an empty chair beside himself and Loki sat down and was served tea, newly baked bread and some fruit. It tasted much better now that Loki was out of bed and outdoors.

”May I ask where I could wash up?” Loki asked.

”Of course! The bath house is always open” Fury replied. ”Feel free to go there”

”Thank you” Loki nodded. He ate his breakfast while talking to the others. He had never had a meal quite like this back in Asgard. And he didn't mean the food, but his family had never really shared a meal like this, where they would all talk and laugh together. Odin always wanted meals to be had in peace and only polite small talk had been allowed. But some meals that Loki had only shared with Thor had been about this loud and full of laughter. 

Loki felt a pang in his chest at the thought of his brother. He missed him. And it didn't matter that they weren’t related by blood. Thor would always be Loki's brother. 

”Loki, why do you look sad?” Natasha said next to Loki.

”Oh, it's nothing!” he said, giving her a slight smile. ”Just lost in memories”

After breakfast was had, Fury provided Loki with a towel and a set of clean clothes, which were Loki's old ones. They looked more worn than Loki remembered them. The vest's hems had been mended and Loki thought that, had he still been in Asgard, these had been thrown away, not deemed fit for a prince. Right now though, Loki was rather grateful to have them back. 

-

Once Loki had recovered fully, Fury put Tony to the task of teaching Loki about herding and caring for the sheep. There were more things to learn about than Loki had ever thought there to be. But he learnt quickly. Tony proved to be a good teacher. He explained to Loki while also showing him, and sometimes explained while Loki had to do the things. It was a new experience for Loki, to work with his hands in such a rough way, but he tried his best. And Loki rather liked the sheep. 

Except for one of the young rams, who would constantly come running and butt his head into the backs of Loki's knees, making him fall over. The ram would then proceed to step all over Loki and drool all over Loki's face. This would leave Tony doubled over with laugh.

”Stark!” Loki growled. ”Get him off!”

”Right, right, I'm sorry” Tony dried the tears out of his eyes.

”No, you're not” Loki said drily and pushed the ram's muzzle away from his face again.

”No, you're right. I'm not” Tony chuckled. He came over and grabbed the ram by the scuff of his neck and hauled him off of Loki, who got back to his feet and brushed himself off and glared at the ram. He bleated tried to butt his head against Loki’s legs again.

”He seems awfully fond of you, princess” Loki rolled his eyes at the nickname. Tony refused to stop calling him that and Loki had more or less given up on trying to get him to stop. He countered it by never calling Tony by his first name, instead. It was far from being as lowly as princess, but it did annoy Tony.

”Yes, I think I have noticed that, Stark” Loki said. ”And however flattering I find it, he's starting to get on my nerves. Much like someone else I know. Maybe I should start calling him Tony” 

”Yes, he's quite the handsome one, isn't he?” Tony said, patting the ram's flank.

”I wouldn't know” Loki said. ”I'm not into sheep. But if you two would like to be alone...” He took a step back, like he was going to leave.

”Don't bother, princess. This guy's only got eyes for one person” Tony grinned and the ram bleated, as if agreeing. 

Loki continued learning for a couple of weeks. He and Tony would get up at sunrise and eat breakfast, then head out to the paddock and let the sheep out and water them before herding them out on the plain or sometimes up the mountain side. Some nights they stayed on the plains over the night. During those nights, Tony also taught Loki how to find clean water and food. They took turns sleeping during the night, but Loki slept much better now than last time, since he had a fire and a warm cloak to wrap himself in. And more often than not he had Tony the sheep pressed against his back. 

The young ram was an odd fellow. Every morning when Loki and Tony opened the paddock, the ram would run up to Loki and head-butt his legs and bleat happily before he went to drink.

”Mummy, mummy!” Tony sang with a childish voice when he came running. Loki glared at him.

”It's not funny, Stark. I swear to god I have permanent bruises all over my thighs. Ouch, Tony, go away!” He shooed at the ram, who went to join the other sheep at the water pump. Loki gingerly rubbed his thighs.

”It's pretty funny to me” Tony shrugged. 

”Well, it hurts, so it's not funny to me” Loki hissed.

”Had he been a dog you could probably teach him to stop. But a sheep, I don't know. You could try, though” 

”I suppose it's worth a try” They watered the sheep, then headed out. They were headed up the mountain side today and were going to stay out until tomorrow. Tony was carrying a stack of firewood while Loki had the bag of food; bread baked the previous day and some dried meat. Both of them had a flask of water tied to their belt.

They reached a grassy little vale about midday, with thick, green grass and a creek and decided to stay there. They got all the sheep into the vale, then settled themselves on a large rock, where they could see the whole vale and keep an eye on the sheep. They took out some of the bread and ate some lunch.

About halfway through the meal they were joined by Tony the sheep, who climbed the rock with ease. Loki rolled his eyes.

”Oh, here we go!” he muttered. Tony the sheep bleated happily and headed straight for Loki. He glared at it and grabbed his ear as he came within reach.

”No!” he said sternly. Tony the sheep actually stopped, bleated, then shook Loki's hand off and jumped right up in his lap, butting Loki's chin with his nose.

”I said no, Tony!” Loki growled, grabbing the ram and pushed him off his lap. Tony the human watched with a growing grin as the ram jumped back up into Loki's lap and Loki hauled him off at least three more times before giving up.

”You thick-headed beast!” Loki sighed in exasperation, letting the sheep settle down on his lap. Tony the sheep bleated, butting his head into Loki's stomach.

”Hang in there, princess” Tony grinned at him. Loki just gave him a long, deadpan stare.

”Easy for you to say, Stark. You don't actually have to deal with this ball of wool and horns”

”No, thank god! I can just enjoy the show”

”I hate you both so much, I hope you know that”

The day continued in slow pace without any troubles. The sheep were good enough to stay in the vale, which made Tony's and Loki's job a lot easier. Tony the sheep decided to go eat some grass along with the other sheep after a while, and Loki sighed in relief.

As night fell on Loki offered to take first guard. Tony happily agreed and rolled himself in his red cloak and fell asleep. Loki sat and looked at him for a while, the red cloak reminding him of Thor’s. He still missed his brother. He knew he would probably never stop missing Thor. But it didn't hurt as much thinking about his old home anymore. 

Loki was surprised at himself for how fast he had adapted to living under these circumstances. Only a pair of months earlier he had been, to quote Tony, an arrogant, pampered palace prat, and now he was doing something like herding sheep. Never in his life had Loki imagined that he would be doing something like that! But he was oddly comfortable with it. 

Loki tipped his head back to look at the starry sky. He let out a content sigh and carded his fingers through Tony the sheep's wool. Crickets were chirping out in the dark, Tony snored slightly, as did some of the sheep, the fire crackled and a nocturnal bird warbled somewhere. It was peaceful. Loki liked it. He listened to the bird, trying to figure out what kind it was. It didn't sound anything like any bird Loki knew of. 

Loki frowned when he heard a horse whinny. It came from the same direction as the bird warble. Whoever could be up here in the middle of the night? Loki rose and headed toward the source of the sounds. The light from the fire didn't reach far, but there was a full moon and Loki had no trouble seeing through the dark. He crept up the slope and peeked over a ridge. 

In the hollow below, a fire was lit and about a dozen men were gathered around it, their horses standing just at the edge of the light. Loki immediately recognized their odd cloaks that made them look like lizards. These had to be the chitauri, Loki thought. He concentrated to hear what they were saying.

”...and then this weird scarecrow of a brat showed up” one man said. Loki recognized his voice. This had to be one of the men that Loki had fought against. More specifically the one Loki had kicked in the chest.

”And as much as I hate to admit it, the little scum was a skilled fighter and had me and Ray'tia retreating, forcing us to leave both cattle and the girl” the man finished. The other men murmured amongst themselves.

”Of what I could see of the brat's fighting style, he must have been training for years. He was too coordinated to be a simple shepherd.” another man spoke up. That had to be Ray'tia, Loki thought.

Ray'tia was looking straight at a man who sat on a rock beside the fire. He looked no different from the others, but Loki guessed he was the leader of the gang.

”Well” he said finally. ”This cuts us back a little in supplies. And as much as I hate to admit it, we need a few extra sheep” He rose and looked around the gathered men.

“Gentlemen, we're going on a raid tomorrow morning! We need about a dozen more sheep. Team one and two will secure them, team three and four will raid their homes for other values and team five and six will keep the townspeople under control. Is that clear?” The men voiced their approval.

Loki began creeping back down the slope. He had to get back to town and warn Fury.

“If I find the brat, may I kill him?” Loki paused and glanced back. That had to be Ray'ria speaking.

“Well of course!” the leader answered and Loki could almost hear his smirk. “A brat like him should be taught a lesson. One does not simply deny the chitauri their spoil without consequences.”

Loki suddenly heard the sound of cloven hooves against rock behind him and he whipped his head around to see Tony the sheep come bouncing toward him. 

”No, Tony! Go away!” Loki hissed, kicking out at the sheep. Tony the sheep dodged it and Loki's blood ran cold as he bleated loudly. The sound echoed down into the hollow.

”What was that? A sheep?”

”Someone's up there! Get them!” Loki didn't waste any time and got up from the ground and ran back towards the her of sheep and the small fire. 

”Stark!” he called and shook him harshly. Tony stirred and blinked awake.

”My turn already?” he yawned.

”No, you have to get out of here! Hurry!”

”What? Why?” Tony sat up and rubbed a hand over his face.

”Bandits. They plan to attack the town in the morning. You have to warn Fury!” Loki hauled Tony up and pushed him in the opposite direction of the bandits. Tony took a couple of hesitant steps.

”But...” he said. ”What about you?”

”I'll be fine! Just go!”

”And the sheep?” Loki shook his head.

”I don't know. I'm sorry. Now get out of here, they'll be here any second. I don't want you to get caught too” Tony hesitated for another second, then spun on his heel and disappeared into the darkness. Loki picked up his sheep crook and faced the way the bandits were coming from. He soon spotted a few of them. One of them was Ray'tia, Loki recognised him, despite the dark.

”Well will you look at that!” he grinned. ”We were just talking about you”

”Yes, I heard” Loki answered. The bandits were slowly moving toward Loki, stepping around the sheep. He took a fighting stance and raised the staff. He knew he was outnumbered, but that didn't stop him from wanting to give the bandits a hard time. One of them suddenly stumbled on a sheep. He cursed and looked like he wanted to kick the animal.

”May I ask you not to step on my sheep?” Loki said calmly. The bandit glared at Loki instead and pulled a sabre from his belt. He closed in on Loki with a few strides. Loki waited until the very last second, then lashed out with the staff, hooking the end around the bandit's ankle and tripped him. He fell heavily and the air smashed out of him. Loki unhooked the staff, then whirled around and blocked a hit from another of the bandit's who had tried to sneak up behind him. He followed the block with a kick to the bandit's knee. He jumped back with a howl of pain.

Loki continued to whirl around, staff lashing out and hitting soft flesh. He knew he couldn't keep this up for much longer. He blocked a sweep of a sabre and the staff split in half. Half a second later, a fist connected with his jaw and sent him tumbling back, into the arms of another bandit who wrenched his arms up on his back and held them there in a vice grip. Ray'tia stepped up in front of Loki with a satisfied smirk on his lips.

”Good try, kid, but playtime's over” he said. ”Oh, you're going to pay!”

Tony the sheep suddenly rocketed past Loki, head lowered, aimed at Ray'tia. The bandit was so taken off guard by the angrily bleating young ram that he didn't step out of the way, and Tony the sheep's hard head and horns hit him straight in the knees. Ray'tia fell face first onto the ground with a shout of mixed anger, pain and surprise. Tony the sheep bleated angrily again, tossing his head and scraping a front hoof onto the ground.

”Ray'tia, meet Tony the sheep” Loki said cheerfully. 

”You son of a-!” Ray'tia stumbled to his feet, kicked Tony the sheep aside and drove his fist into Loki's stomach. He doubled over and snapped for air. Ray'ta grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled his head up.

“Not so tough anymore, are you? When I'm done with you, you won't even remember your own name!” He let go of Loki again and something hard hit him in the head and the world around Loki turned black.

-

The first, pale morning light was just starting to creep over the horizon when Loki came to again. So he had been out for quite a few hours. His head hurt from the hit and his shoulder's burned with pain. Loki raised his head and found that he was shackled to ha tall pole, facing the wood and practically hanging from his wrists. Also, he was shirtless and shoeless.

Loki got his feet back under himself and groaned as some of the strain was removed from his shoulders. He tried to wriggle his fingers, but they had gone numb from blood loss.

Loki craned his neck and looked around as best as he could. He couldn't see anyone but he heard voices and sheep bleating from close by. The pole was placed furthest into the hollow that was the camp. Loki tried pulling at the shackles, but they were sturdy and there wasn't really any hope of getting them off. Loki closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the wood. He was helpless and in the mercy of the chitauri bandits. And as much as Loki hated to admit it, he was terrified! 

It wasn't long before someone came back to the main camp. He gave Loki a nasty grin. Loki simply glared back at him, refusing to show any trace of how scared he was.

”Glare all you want, brat. When Ray'tia's done with you you'll be a whimpering mess” 

The rest of the bandits showed up after a while, and Ray'tia with them. He walked up to Loki and smirked at him.

”Did we have a pleasant nap?” he mocked.

”I don't know, did you?” Loki answered smoothly. ”I might have been unconscious, so I can't tell weather you had a good night's sleep or not” Ray'tia laughed. 

”A witty one, eh? Well, we'll see what we can do about that” He disappeared into a small cave and returned shortly with a whip in one hand. Loki tried not to stare at it.

”Before we start” Ray'tia said. ”I want you to tell me where you're from. You're not a shepherd”

”Asgard” Loki said, simply. ”It's north of here. On the other side of the grass plains” 

”I know where it is” Ray'tia scoffed. ”So there's where you learnt to fight, I suppose” It wasn't a question, but Loki's only weapon right now was his words. And he intended to use it to his full capacity.

”Well, yes, when you have an older brother quite like mine you have quite good use of proper fighting skill” Ray'tia uncoiled the whip and snapped it uncomfortably close to Loki's face, making him flinch and yank at the shackles.

”I didn't ask you to speak” Loki swallowed, feeling his heart pound in his chest.

”My apologies, but it sounded to me like you were asking me a question, and I thought it polite to answer it”

”You know, kid, it's a pity that such a pretty face as yours has such a sharp tongue.” He changed his grip on the whip. “Let's see if we can get you on better thoughts!”

Loki knew what was coming and he clenched his fists and grit his teeth. It didn't stop him from crying out as the whip cracked across his back, leaving a long, stinging line across his spine.

-

Some time later – Loki couldn't tell whether it had been hours or minutes – Ray'tia stopped. Loki sagged against the pole, gasping for breath and blinking tears out of his eyes. He could swear there wasn't a single spot of his back that wasn't bruised by now. He unclenched his fists and noted dully that he was bleeding from where he had dug his nails into his palms. 

Loki glanced cautiously over his shoulder to figure out what Ray'tia was up to. Eating, Loki confirmed. The smell of the food made Loki's stomach growl, but he was grateful for the pause in the whipping.

It hit Loki that this was what the jotuns had to withstand almost every day. A bitter smile made it onto his lips. Now he was truly one of them.

The break didn't last for long, but during it, Loki's thoughts wandered over to Tony. He wondered what he had done the previous night. If he had gone back to the town to warn Fury. If he was going to come back for Loki – though he had his doubts about that. Loki also wondered why everything had to happen to just him. Things had begun to look brighter, but it was quickly darkening again. A part of Loki told him that he wasn't going to make it out of this one alive. Another part of him said to not lose hope just yet. 

Ray'tia seemed done with lunch and Loki saw him approach again. He stepped up right behind Loki and grabbed his hair and pulled his head into an almost painful angle. 

”Not so tough anymore, are you?” Ray'tia mocked, running his fingers down Loki's back and flank. “But I can stop the whipping, if you give me something else” His hand stopped at Loki's hip. Loki let out a quiet little hiss of both pain and disgust. 

”I prefer the whipping” he said drily, glaring at Ray'tia over his shoulder.

”Well, if that's what you want” Ray'tia shrugged. He stepped back and raised the whip again. It cracked and Loki gasped as he felt a drop of hot blood run down his back. Another crack and another drop of blood. Loki bit his lips hard, trying not to scream. He waited for the next crack, but it never came. Instead there was a thrumming noise, a thunk and then a gurgling noise. Loki glanced in confusion over his shoulder. All the bandits had gotten to their feet and looked around wildly for the source of... Loki blinked. Ray'tia was on the ground with a crossbow arrow sticking out of his throat. 

”Hey!” called a voice from somewhere above the hollow and the bandits looked over. Loki could barely turn his head enough to see. There was Tony. Dressed in his red and golden clothes, blue medallion on his chest and a crossbow rested against his hip. Loki had never been so glad to see anyone!

Tony swept his eyes calmly over the bandits in the hollow as he reloaded the crossbow. Loki recognised his expression. He had the exact same face whenever he counted in the sheep.

”If you don't want the same fate as your buddy there, I suggest you scram!” Tony called. ”Your call!” Loki caught him making a few hand gestures. He was telling someone how many the bandits were. 

”Yeah?” one of the bandits called back. ”You gonna make us?”

”Yes” Tony answered and made another gesture. One that Loki wasn't familiar with. There was a chorus of thrumming crossbow strings and arrows started raining down on the bandits, from every direction. There was no escape and the ground was quickly strewn with bodies. It made Loki's stomach turn. He hadn't wanted this fate for the bandits. He couldn't say he wanted that fate for anyone at all.

The whole thing was over in a matter of seconds. Loki let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding, then rested his forehead against the pole, his knees feeling loose and wobbly. It was a wonder he could stand at all. A few moments later the shackles clicked open and Loki realized that, no, he couldn't stand at all. He collapsed against Tony's chest. Tony lowered them both to the ground.

”Hey, princess” Tony murmured softly. ”It's gonna be okay now” Loki smiled slightly.

”I'm not dying, stark” he croaked, then looked up at Tony's face and smiled at him. ”But thank you for coming back for me!”

”I wouldn't dream of not doing it” Tony answered. ”Now come on, let's get you home and patched up!” He slung Loki's arm over his shoulders and helped him up, then started leading him away from the bloodstained hollow. Loki tried not to look at the bodies.

”We've been after this band for months” Tony said. ”They've been raiding our town and some other villages around, stealing cattle and food. And they've raped and murdered several people. I stayed nearby yesterday. Followed them when they brought you here. I was afraid they were going to kill you straight away. But when I saw they were counting up the sheep first I figured I had enough time to go back to town and get some backup.” Tony glanced at Loki sideways. Loki was looking back at him with a calm expression.

“That was a good choice” Loki said. They were out of the hollow now and Tony sat Loki down on a rock and someone started tending to his wounds. 

”I suppose” Tony said, crossing his arms.

”I found the sheep!” a voice suddenly called from somewhere and a pair of the townspeople went there. It wasn't long before Loki heard bleating, then the sheep appeared. Loki couldn't help the grin that bloomed on his face as a certain young ram broke away from the rest of the herd. Someone tried to stop him, but Tony the sheep had his sight on Loki and wouldn't stop.

”Hi there Tony!” Loki greeted the ram and patted him. ”I'm glad you're alright, buddy” Tony the sheep bleated and butted Loki's knees and hands.

”I swear that sheep has to be part dog or something” Tony said beside Loki. He looked up at the other man and caught him watching him and the ram with a warm smile. The expression quickly changed back into it's normal grin though. But the smile still made Loki feel happy. Like he belonged.

”Here, you should put this on” The man who had tended to Loki's back handed him a tunic and Loki gratefully pulled it on. He grimaced as it rubbed over his tender skin, but once it was on, it felt rather good.

”Thank you”

Fury appeared from the hollow. Loki's eyebrow's rose. The large man wore his usual black clothes and had a crossbow in a sling over one shoulder. He looked very familiar with the weapon and carried it with ease. And walked with his back straight and shoulders squared. Fury was definitely an old soldier. Loki knew, he had grown up in a palace filled with guards. Fury caught Loki's gaze, and the soldier in him melted away instantly and he was again the warm family-man Loki had come to know.

”Loki, are you alright?” Loki nodded.

”Yes. Thank you! For coming I mean” Fury nodded and stopped in front of Loki, one hand on Tony's shoulder.

”You should thank Tony. He was very insistent that we'd come and get you out” Fury patted Tony’s shoulder. Tony shuffled his feet and looked a little flushed at that. Fury grinned at him then turned to his people again. 

”Let's go people!” he ordered, once again back into his military self. Loki gave Tony the sheep a last pat and rose, wincing slightly at all the pains and aches. Boy was he going to be sore tomorrow!

”You don't happen to have an extra pair of shoes, do you, Stark?” he asked.

”I’m afraid not, princess. But here” Tony stooped down and took his sandals off. ”You can borrow mine. I'm used to going without them” He handed the shoes to Loki, who put them on, then the two of them began the walk back to town with the rest of the townspeople.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> constructive criticism is still very much appreciated :)


	6. Chapter five

Loki was drunk. 

Maybe. 

Probably. 

Most likely. 

They had come back to town rather late in the afternoon, having had to herd the sheep and all. Loki had gotten some food and spiced wine, then had had a warm bath again and some spiced wine to ease away some of the pain. Then he had gotten his wounds re-dressed and more spiced wine. Then he had returned to Fury's house and carefully sprawled out on a pile of pillows in the garden. Tony had sat down in a cane-chair beside him and had offered him some more spiced wine. Loki was not sure how much he had had by now, but judging by the way his libs felt all loose and heavy and how his head was light and his vision spinning slightly, he guessed it was more than enough. 

He also knew he should probably go to bed, but he was feeling much too comfortable where he was, sprawled on pillows with his bare feet propped on Tony the sheep's back. The ram had refused to leave Loki's side and Fury had finally given in and let the sheep into the garden. He was now laying calmly on the grass, ruminating.

”Can I ask you something?” Tony asked. Loki rolled his head to the side so he could look at him. The moon had risen and made Tony’s black hair look silver stained and the medallion on his chest looked almost like it was glowing.

”Sure” Loki slurred.

”When you woke me up and told me to go, why didn't you ask me to go get help?” Loki frowned and thought about that. He hadn't really been thinking so far as to ask Tony for help. He had just wanted him to be safe. Besides, Loki still felt like a stranger and he wasn't sure that the townspeople would be willing to help him. He barely knew them! He already felt like he was just a free-loader, what with staying at the mayor's house and all.

”Loki, don't you get it?” Tony asked suddenly. Loki blinked and realized two things. One, he had just said all that out loud, damned wine, and two, Tony had said his name. Loki liked how his name sounded from Tony's mouth.

”Get what?” he asked. Tony the sheep moved slightly under his feet, settling down to sleep.

”You're part of this family now” Loki stared in confusion at Tony. Tony sighed slightly.

”Fury doesn't house guests unless he means for them to stay in his house. And you're not a free-loader. Far from it! I used to be a free-loader when I was Steve's age. I just stayed on my back all day, drinking wine. I did that for almost a year before I started to wonder why Fury hadn't kicked me out yet. I asked him and he said the same thing to me as he did to you that first night. About the thread in a tapestry and the stone at the top of the mountain, you know? I didn't get it at all, but I stopped drinking and started to make myself useful instead. If people didn't like you, you would have known by now” Loki nodded numbly.

”Thank you” he mumbled, not really knowing what he was saying thanks for, but Tony smiled none the less.

”You're welcome. Now come on, up you go. It's almost midnight and you should sleep” Loki grunted, took his feet off of Tony the sheep and slowly pushed himself up. He felt rather wobbly and was grateful for the support Tony offered him. They stumbled up the stairs and into Loki's room. Tony helped Loki undress and he collapsed into bed. He was asleep before Tony had even left the room.

-

 

”Rise and shine, princess! It's a glorious day today!” Loki groaned and covered his head wit the pillow.

”Go away, Stark, or I swear I'll kill you!” he groaned. Tony chuckled.

”Nah, you like me too much” Loki felt the bed dip slightly as Tony sat down at the edge of it. The blanket was pulled back. Loki groaned again, feeling too crappy to try and pull it back. And he didn't want to leave the pleasant darkness under the pillow to glare at Tony, either.

”Yikes” Tony said. 

”What?” Loki muttered into the sheets.

”There are at least seven different colours here that skin isn't supposed to have and most of them are blue” Loki froze for a second. Had his skin turned jotun blue? He peeked at one of his hands. It was still his pale, aesir skin. Loki sighed quietly in relief. He wasn't ready to reveal that detail about himself yet. 

So all the blue had to mean bruises, then, Loki figured. Loki had always bruised easily. And with the treatment he had had yesterday, Loki wasn't surprised. He grunted, still keeping his head under the pillow.

”Did you want something, Stark? Or did you just come here to make my awakening a torture?” 

”I wanted to tell you that it's noon and that you should probably get up and eat something”

”And if I don't want to?”

”I have Fury's permission to drag your ass downstairs and force-feed you”

”I doubt he phrased it like that”

”No, but the meaning is the same. Come on, princess. Up you go!” Tony moved and yanked the pillow out of Loki's hands. Loki whined in protest, but started to slowly get out of bed. Almost every muscle in his body felt sore and stiff, his wrists were chafed from the shackles and his head felt like it was about to explode. He couldn't see how badly bruised his back was, but it felt bed, so it probably looked worse. Loki knew what a whipped back looked like. He tried not to shiver at the thought.

He raised his head and caught Tony staring at the rather large bruise over his ribs. He cleared his throat and Tony looked back up at his face again. He gave Loki a pitying smile.

”Is there any part of you that isn't hurting?” he asked. Loki thought about it, then pointed at his left elbow.

”Here, I think” he said, then pointed to his right knee. ”And here isn't too bad” Tony snorted.

”Get dressed” he said. ”I'll be waiting outside” He stepped out of the room and Loki slowly got dressed. He found that he could hardly bend his back at all. His skin felt like it was pulled too tight and his shoulders screamed pain in protest against being raised. Pulling on a tunic was pure torture!

When Loki finally emerged from his room, Tony was leaning against the opposite wall.

”Took you long enough” he said lightly. Loki made a slow shrug. The movement hurt and he grimaced.

”Remind me never to get caught by bandits again” he said. They made their way downstairs and into the garden where some food was on the table. Loki felt slightly sick just seeing it, but still hungry at the same time. He eased himself down on a chair and Tony flopped down opposite of him and started eating immediately. Loki picked about some food for a while, taking little bird bites. He couldn't get much down, but his stomach seemed to calm down at least.

Loki spent the rest of the day lying in the pile of pillows, half asleep. Tony left him alone and Loki appreciated the quiet. It was a very different quiet from what he remembered from the palace in Asgard. There it had been echoes of feet and voices, clanging and slamming of doors and other hollow sounds. Here Loki heard birds and children’s' laughter. He heard the distant clanging of the sheep's bells and some bleating. There were of course voices and footsteps here too, but they didn't echo. It sounded much warmer here than in Asgard. Loki liked that.

Loki heard someone come into the garden and he cracked his eyes open. It was Bruce. He smiled at Loki and came over to sit in the cane-chair Tony had occupied the previous night.

”How are you feeling?” Bruce asked.

”Sore, aching, hung-over” Loki said. ”I blame Stark for that last part” Bruce chuckled.

”He likes you” Loki snorted.

”Likes to irritate me” he said. 

”That's his way of saying he likes you” Bruce said calmly. ”When he showed up in the middle of the night and said you had been taken by bandits, he was so worried. I've never seen him like that before. He couldn't be still for five minutes and he was pushing everyone to move faster” Loki stared at Bruce, his mouth hanging open. Bruce continued.

”Tony doesn't have many friends. He has us, his family, and Pepper of course, but other than that no one's really gotten very close to him. You're closer than anyone, I think”

”So I’m his...friend?” Loki asked, feeling a pleasant warmth spread in his chest at the thought. 

”Yeah” Bruce nodded. ”And if I’m not wrong, you like him too” Loki blinked.

”What?”

”It's just the way you two act together. You're always having these snarky banters but you never actually get mad at each other. And let's not forget the fact that he actually calls you 'princess', which you don't seem to mind anymore. What's up with that, anyway?” Loki sat up a little straighter, grimacing at all the different pains.

”Has Tony told you guys about who I...used to be?” he asked. ”That time he was... rescued from Asgard?” Bruce shrugged.

”He must have told Fury. He had a long talk with him when he got back. You should know that we are still most grateful for your assistance! Clint and Tasha were devastated when he disappeared. And Steve and I were out looking for him for two days. I've never been more relieved over anything than when Tony came back home and told us what happened. Thet he was captured, but managed to escape – with some assistance from somebody. He didn't say who. When you showed up here he just said that you were the man who helped him escape, and that was it. Why, is it important?” Loki bit his lip. Well, what was the harm in Bruce knowing?

”I was the prince of Asgard” he said quietly. Bruce blinked.

”I don't know how Tony had been captured, but he was brought to the palace to become a slave. He was given to my brother, but he gave Tony to me. He escaped from my chambers and all I actually did was to prevent a pair of guards from seeing him sneak out of the palace. That's... why he calls me princess” Bruce blinked again.

”So, you're actually royalty?” he asked, suddenly nervous. Loki shook his head.

”Was. Some things happened and...I'm not a royal anymore” Loki shrugged. ”There's no need to think differently of me because of this. To you I'm Loki Laufeyson, nothing else” Bruce nodded slowly.

Before they could continue the conversation, there was a small commotion at the other end of the garden, then came a loud bleating and Tony the sheep came bouncing across the grass, Tony the human after him.

”Someone wants his mummy” Tony grinned teasingly. Loki rolled his eyes, but couldn't help the fond smile that made its way onto his lips. 

”Well how nice of daddy to bring him” he sneered, earning an amused huff from Tony. Tony the sheep looked just about ready to jump on top of Loki.

”No Tony, please don't do that!” Loki winced, grabbing the sheep by the ear and pulling him away from himself. Tony the sheep bleated and shook Loki's hand off. But he didn't jump up on Loki. Instead he settled down by Loki's feet, like the day before.

”Hello Brucie” Tony greeted Bruce and sat down on the grass beside the sheep.

”Tony” Bruce answered, giving him a nod. Then he rose, making some excuse about something he needed to do and left Loki alone with the two Tonys. But not without looking Loki in the eyes and mouthing ”snarky banter”. Loki rolled his eyes at him.

Loki thought about the things Bruce had said. About Tony liking him. And about Loki liking Tony. Maybe that wasn't so far from the truth? Loki did like Tony, he supposed. But he had no idea when that had happened. Then again, he had never actually disliked Tony, either. He glanced at him and his smile widened as he caught Tony petting Tony the sheep while cooing quietly.

”He's actually not our baby, Stark”

”You should tell him that, princess”

”I’ve tried, but like father, like son I suppose. He's too stubborn to listen” Tony looked up at Loki with a grin. It wasn't his usual mocking grin, but rather soft and genuinely happy.

”You do realise you just made yourself the woman in this relationship, don't you?” he asked. Loki shrugged.

”Better me than you. You're awful mother material. Besides, isn't it custom that the man in the house care for his wife and children?” Loki raised an eyebrow. He knew he was digging his own grave with this. Tony would never let him hear the end of it. Bit Loki didn't care right now. Bruce was right. Loki did like Tony. And if Tony liked him back, even better. 

”Ah, but it's also custom that it is the wife who does the house chords, is it not?” Tony said.

”I wouldn't know, Stark. I had servants who did that” Tony grinned.

”And I have siblings” he said. ”Besides, I’m banned from the kitchen”

”Yes, the incident with the oven exploding” Loki nodded, putting on an expression of mock-pity. Tony's eyebrows rose.

”You know about that?”

”Why yes of course. Fury told me when I was ill” Tony’s expression became worried.

”What else did he tell you about?” Loki grinned slyly but didn't answer. Tony's shoulders slumped.

”He told you about that time with the dress, didn't he?” Loki's grin became wider. He had actually no idea what Tony was referring to, but Tony didn't have to know that, now did he? Loki decided that he was going to ask Fury about that.

-

A couple of days later, most of Loki's bruises had started to fade and he was less sore. His back still wasn't pretty, but Loki had been told that he wouldn’t get any permanent scars. He had now been allowed back to herding with Tony. Today though, it was washing day for the sheep. It was tedious work and took most of the day. The sheep were highly uncooperative and Loki and Tony and everyone else who was helping, were even dirtier than the sheep had been before their baths, when they were finally done. Loki had mud all the way up to his hips and in his hair and on his face. Tony wasn't in any better state. He had slipped at one point and was pretty much covered in mud from head to toe. His fall had had Loki gasping with laughter.

”Why can't all sheep be as cooperative as Tony?” Tony asked as they left the paddock. Tony the sheep had been about the only one who had gone willingly into the bath. Loki suspected it had much to do with him standing at the other end of it.

”What say you, princess? Want to go down to the lake and wash up before dinner?” Loki raised en eyebrow. 

”I didn't know there was a lake nearby” he said.

”We'll have to take horses to make it in time” Tony shrugged. ”But I’ve always liked the lake over the bath house, this time of year. So, shall we?” 

”Washing up sounds good, yes” Loki agreed. ”And I haven't ridden for a long time, either.” Tony nodded and led Loki over to the stables. Tony picked out two of the horses and they were off. Tony led the way south west for a few miles, through a grove and into a small vale. At the bottom was a lake. A waterfall threw itself down from some cliffs above and a small river coiled away westwards, between the hills. They rode down to the shore, then let the horses wander.

Tony casually stripped out of his clothes and got into the water. Loki, on the other hand felt rather self conscious. He was slow due to still being a bit sore, and he was not used to being naked in front of others. He folded his dirty clothes, then hurried into the water before Tony could see him. The water was cool, but not cold and it felt great after the hard work. It was rather dark and murky, but still clean. Loki stuck his head under the water and carded through his hair to get the mud out of it. Once he re-surfaced, Tony was only a few feet away.

”Come over here” Tony tossed his head in the direction of the water fall and began swimming over to it. Loki followed him, unsure what Tony wanted. He understood once Tony reached a ledge below the fall and heaved up on it. There was a hollow behind the fall and when standing there, the water fell over Tony's head and shoulders. Loki hoped his face wasn't turning red. He kept his eyes away from Tony’s body and heaved up beside him. It hurt a bit and Loki couldn't quite manage to get his legs up.

”Here” Tony held out a hand and Loki reluctantly took it and let himself be pulled up. Once he was standing straight he started feeling awkward. Here they were, two grown men, standing naked under a waterfall. Tony must have seen something on Loki's face, because he chuckled.

”Loosen up, princess. Don't tell me you never bathed with your brother back in Asgard”

”Only when we were kids” Loki said. Tony shrugged.

”Well it isn't like we have anything the other haven't already seen, do we?”

”I suppose” Loki said. It didn't really make him feel less awkward though. He moved carefully over the ledge and turned his face up, letting the water wash over his face and shoulders. It felt really good, even if it hurt his still tender back a little. He could live with it.

”How's your back doing?” Tony asked.

”Fine. Still a bit sore, but it's not so painful anymore”

”It's still rather bruised, though” Loki jumped in surprise as Tony touched his back. It made him slip and he fell backwards, straight onto Tony and the two of them fell in a sprawl of limbs on the damp cave floor. Tony wheezed out a laugh. Loki figured he must have hit him in the stomach with an elbow or something.

”Jittery much?” Tony asked.

”Shut up, Stark” Loki grumbled and started getting up again. He glared down at Tony. Tony simply grinned back and rose as well. Then grabbed Loki by the shoulders and pushed off the ledge. Loki yelped and grabbed Tony's wrists by instinct and managed to pull him with him in the fall. It ended with the two of them falling back into the lake.

They resurfaced at the same time, Tony laughing and Loki spitting and hissing.

”You are such a child, Stark!”

”Oh come on princess, where's your sense of humour?” Loki splashed water in his face. Tony immoderately splashed back and Loki felt utterly like a child again as he began a splashing war with Tony.

A while later the two of them sloshed up on the shore again, exhausted and half drowned, and sat down on some sun warm rocks to dry off. Loki was feeling more relaxed about the whole nude thing now. Though he still made sure to keep his eyes above Tony's chest.

”That felt great” Tony sighed. ”There's nothing like a swim in the lake after a day's hard work!”

”I could get used to it” Loki agreed. He had his face turned towards the setting sun and his eyes closed, enjoying the last warmth, leaning back on his hands.

”Has anyone ever told you you're beautiful?” Tony suddenly blurted. Loki opened his eyes and stared at him.

”What?” Tony looked down with a bashful expression. Loki could swear his cheeks were starting to redden.

”Sorry, that was weird. It's just... I mean, you are beautiful and...” he shrugged one shoulder. Loki blinked.

”Stark, if I didn't know better I would say that you're flirting with me” Tony glanced up at Loki and raised an eyebrow. Loki's eyes widened.

”Oh. Oh!” the awkwardness returned tenfold. ”Oh gods, you're flirting and we're both naked, for crying out loud! And I thought I felt awkward before!” Loki hid his face in his hands to hide the blush that burned its way across his face. Tony chuckled.

”Yeah, I’m sorry” he said, sounding honestly sorry. ”I don't... I'm rather bad at timing, I suppose” Loki snorted.

”Really? I couldn't tell” he said drily. But he was flattered, though. No one had actually told him he was beautiful before. He had heard handsome and dashing before, but never beautiful. And not from anyone like Tony before. Not from anyone Loki liked like Tony. He lowered his hands from his face and glanced over at Tony. Tony had his head turned the other way, but Loki caught him glancing back at him through the corner of his eye. Loki had to smile slightly.

”Your timing might be more than a little awkward, Stark, but I'm flattered” Tony seemed to relax again. Which, somehow, made Loki feel more relaxed as well. And knowing Tony thought him beautiful was giving Loki an odd feeling. Not a bad odd, but a good kind of odd. 

”And I think this would be a lot less awkward if we got dressed again” Loki continued. Tony nodded and they found the clean clothes they had brought with them and put them on. Tony was done first and he whistled the horses back. Loki, on the other hand, found himself getting tangled up in his tunic. However he managed that was a mystery, but tangled he was. 

”This is ridiculous!” he muttered to himself. ”Stark, would you lend me a hand? I seem to have gotten stuck” He heard Tony laugh.

”How did you even do that?” he asked.

”I don't know” Loki answered with a frustrated sigh. He felt the tunic being grabbed and straightened and it slipped on. Tony was standing right in front of Loki, still holding the hem of the tunic, and the two of them froze, just looking at each other. Tony reached up and brushed Loki's hair back from his face. The touch was soft and Loki tilted his head just a little as Tony carded his fingers through his hair, enjoying it.

”Sooo...?” Tony drawled, obviously trying to pick up where he had left off before. Loki chuckled.

”Cat got your tongue?” he teased. Tony grimaced at him. His hand had come to a halt at the back of Loki's neck. Loki liked that feeling. And he knew where he wanted this to go. He just suddenly knew. He liked Tony! And by the sound of things recently said, Tony felt the same. Whenever the hell this had happened was still a mystery to Loki, but he knew where he wanted it to go now, and if Tony wasn't going to get to it... well, Loki knew how to get it.

”I'm waiting, Tony” he murmured, with emphasis on Tony’s name and dipped his head just a fraction lower and raising a challenging eyebrow. Tony blinked, then grinned before crashing their lips together.

Loki was far from inexperienced when it came to kissing, but he still had nothing on Tony. He knew exactly what to do to make Loki feel all weak in the knees. He put his hands on Tony’s shoulders to steady himself while Tony’s hand stayed on his neck and the other in the small of his back. The kiss was eager but slow and mostly just lips with the occasional flick of tongue.

They pulled apart a few moments later, but stayed close, green eyes meeting brown. 

”I could get used to this” Loki murmured finally.

”Yeah, me too” Tony answered. He reached up and pecked Loki's lips another time before stepping back, grinning.

”I think we should get back to town now, though. Before people start to wonder if you've managed to get caught by bandits again” Loki rolled his eyes, but grinned none the less.

”I thought I told you to remind me not to be caught by any more bandits” he said. Tony laughed.

”I think you did that, yes. Don't piss off any more bandits. It was bad enough to see you beaten up last time. No need to do it again”

”I wont. I didn't really like it much myself” They get back up on their horses and started riding back to town. Neither could stop sneaking glances at the other while they rode. And Loki was pretty sure that both of them were grinning like maniacs. Tony definitely was.

-

Loki and Tony soon fell back into their former routine. They got up at dawn, had breakfast and went to care for the sheep. Only that there now was a lot more lingering touches and stolen kisses than before. The nights that the two of them stayed out with the sheep, Loki found himself sleeping sandwiched between Tony and Tony the sheep. Tony the sheep had had to give up his place at Loki's back to Tony and had instead found his place at Loki's chest or by their heads.

They didn't tell anyone about their new relationship, but they made no real effort to hide it either. But apparently they were discreet enough to have most people fooled. Bruce would give them a knowing grin now and then, but he seemed to be the only one who actually acknowledged it.

”Shouldn't we tell Fury about this? About us?” Loki asked one afternoon. Tony shrugged.

”There's no need to rush things” he said. ”He'll find out sooner or later”

”You sound calm. Are you sure he'll accept it?”

”Pretty damned sure, yes” Tony nodded. ”There isn't much Fury actually disapproves of when it comes to these kind of things. If he was against us becoming an item he would have taken actions against it long ago” Loki hummed. That might be true. The description fitted into Loki's view of Fury, anyway. And Tony had known Fury for much longer than Loki had. That thought had Loki thinking of how long he had been in Midgard. 

”It's almost been half a year” he mumbled, surprised. Time had passed so quickly! 

”What was that, princess?”

”I've been here for almost half a year already” Loki said. Tony frowned.

”Huh. You're right” he glanced at Loki. Loki was facing north, a slight frown on his face.

”You still miss it, don't you?” Tony asked, placing an arm around Loki's waist. Loki nodded.

”I don't think I'll ever stop missing it. It was my family and home, after all.” Tony reached up and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

”I know how hard it it to lose that” he said softly. ”But there is no use to linger on the past, now is there?” Loki shook his head quietly. That he didn't fully agree with Tony wasn't a thought he felt the need of airing. He thought of his real parentage and the reason to why he hadn't known of it. Something like the murders Odin had ordered wasn't anything that could be forgotten or forgiven.

Loki was snapped out of his thoughts as Tony the sheep came up to him to randomly butt his head into the hollows of his knees. If Tony hadn't still had his arm around his waist, Loki would have fallen headlong backwards. 

”I think Tony wants to have some of mummy's attention, too” Tony smirked and placed Loki back on his feet. Tony the sheep bleated in agreement. Loki rolled his eyes and stooped down to give the ram a pat-over. Tony the sheep seemed happy with it and proceeded to stroll off to eat more grass.

-

When the two of them returned that afternoon, preparations for a feast was in full motion. 

”What's the occasion?” Loki asked Tony. 

”None. Sometimes we just throw a feast because we can” Tony shrugged. ”That you must have done a lot back in Asgard!” Loki smiled.

”Yes, we did do that” They got the sheep back in their paddock, then went to the bath house to clean up before they headed back home. Fury met them in the doorway.

”Ah, there you are!” he greeted them. ”Perfect timing! I need your help with some preparations. Come along!” Tony and Loki followed Fury and helped him with the preparations. Turned out they were to collect firewood, both for the fires cooking the food at the moment, but also so they had for the night's big fire.

As darkness came, the whole town was gathered at the square, eating and talking and laughing together. Loki felt very comfortable with the atmosphere. He wasn't a stranger anymore, he was part of the townspeople. He listened to their stories and even contributed some of his own, from Asgard. The townspeople were very fascinated to hear about the two high priests' magic tricks. Loki was careful not to let it slip that he had been a prince and told the stories as if he had simply been at the palace as a commoner. He had the nagging feeling that if the townspeople were to find out he had once been royalty, they would start treating him differently.

The first notes of music started as the sun had set completely. Loki took a few steps back, content to watch the dancing. He laughed quietly as he saw Fury dance around with Clint and Natasha. 

”Come on princess! Dance!” Tony grabbed Loki and hauled him forward before he could utter a protest. He was pushed into the ring, arms immediately clasping onto him and he stumbled along, feeling like a complete fool. But after being shoved and pushed back and forth a couple of times he found the rhythm and another few minutes later he could follow pretty good in the dance. It was...fun, actually. Loki had never danced before, mostly because they didn't have dances like these in Asgard, but once he started to get the hang of it, he found it to be quite entertaining. 

The dance ended and another began. This one was slightly more complicated, but the people around Loki tugged him in the right directions and called instructions to him and he quickly fell into the new dance. And so it continued through another couple of dances, then Loki simply had to take a break. Tony sneaked up behind him immediately.

”See? Dancing is fun!” he said. 

”Then how come I didn't see you dance, Stark?” Loki asked.

”I was waiting for the right one” Tony answered. 

The current dance ended, but before the next one started, Fury stepped up and called for attention.

”I just want to say that tonight is for all the young people!” he began. ”The young people with great ambitions, the young people who needs to be comforted by friends and family, the young people who are happy and the young people who are in love!” At the last, both Loki and Tony could swear he looked straight at them with a warm grin. Loki leaned a little closer to Tony.

”I think he knows” he said.

”It would seem so, yes” Tony nodded. 

”Enjoy yourselves, everyone!” Fury finished and a new dance began. Tony lit up.

”Just what I was waiting for!” 

”Tony!” Pepper walked up to him and Loki, smiling brightly at the two of them. ”May I dance with you?” she asked. Tony smiled back and shook his head.

”Not tonight Pep. I find myself otherwise occupied. Loki, may I have this dance?” Tony held a hand out to Loki. Loki grinned and took it. 

”Since you so kindly used my name, yes, you may have this dance, Tony” Pepper blinked, then smiled again.

”Oh I see” she said. ”I am happy for you! I guess I am stuck with dancing with Bruce, then” She skipped off and Tony led Loki out into the firelight.

”I have no idea what I am doing, you know” Loki said sheepishly.

”Just follow my lead” Tony said. So follow, Loki did. Tony led Loki perfectly through the dance. Loki didn't even notice when the music changed and Tony began a new dance. It was as if the two of them were meant to be doing this. Even though Loki was a little taller than Tony, he was perfectly comfortable with being led. The two of them kept their eyes locked throughout the dance, the rest of the world almost forgotten. Not until the music stopped did they notice that they were dancing alone in the fire light. The rest of the townspeople had stepped back to watch them. They clapped and cheered as the dance was over. 

”Well, I think the town just found out about us, princess” Tony said cheerfully. ”Might as well!” He grabbed Loki's face and pulled him down for a kiss. Loki felt the urge to roll his eyes, but settled for kissing back, wrapping his arms around Tony's neck. He was vaguely aware of the people around them clapping again. Tony pulled back and grinned up at Loki. Loki grinned back and they walked away from the firelight to find Pepper and Bruce.

”That was beautiful!” Pepper said. ”Are you sure you haven't practised in secret, Loki?”

”I’m pretty sure, yes. I've never actually danced before. I just followed”

”Well, you did that very good” Bruce said.

”Thank you”

”I wish I could have seen if too” Tony said. ”I bet you looked beautiful. As always”

”Oh, get a room” Pepper teased. ”Come Bruce, we should leave them to their adorableness” Bruce nodded in agreement and the two of them left Loki and Tony alone. Tony wrapped his arm around Loki's waist.

”You know” he said softly. ”A room doesn't sound too bad in my ears. You?” Loki knew he blushed like a maiden. It was ridiculous, but he couldn't help it. He looked down at Tony and met his eyes. They shone with honesty and drew Loki in. He gave Tony a slow kiss.

”Room's good” he said. ”But I’m... you know... inexperienced with this kind of thing” It was hard to admit, but it had to be said. Tony nodded, caressing Loki's face.

”No rush” he said. He took Loki's hand and the two of them sneaked away from the feast, back home. They made their way upstairs, kissing slowly and passionately as they went. They passed Loki's room, but didn't go inside. Loki figured they were headed for Tony's. He was quite right. Tony's room wasn't much different from Loki's. Only that it held more small things, strewn over the desk and parts of the floor.

Tony pulled back from the kiss and smiled warmly at Loki.

”We'll take it slowly” he murmured. ”I don't think all the way is an option tonight” Loki smiled sheepishly and shook his head. Tony grabbed the hem of Loki’s tunic and pulled it over his head, then removed his own as well, before pulling them both down on the bed. He ran his hands up and down Loki’s sides and kissed him again.

They undressed completely, exploring each other's bodies with their hands. Tony's skin was warm against Loki’s and he felt goose bumps over his arms. Tony felt them too and he grabbed the blanket and pulled it over them. One of his hand rand down Loki’s side and thigh, stopping at his knee. He grabbed it then hoisted Loki’s leg up over his own hip.

”That alright?” Tony asked. Loki just nodded, feeling his face burn again. Tony chuckled a little. 

”It's alright, Loki. There's no one here but me. Do what you think feels right for you” Loki nodded slowly, then hooked his leg a bit more securely around Tony’s hip and edged closer. Tony placed his hands on Loki’s hips lightly.

”You are truly beautiful!” he breathed.

”Less talk, more action” Loki purred. Tony outright laughed.

”Your wish is my command, princess!”


	7. Chapter six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait! But school has been busy and I had to rewrite this chapter. But here it is, finally!
> 
> And as you can see, I have added a few new tags, as well. I hope it won't make you loose interest in this story!

Loki had been feeling a little odd the last week. He couldn't put his finger on what it was, but there was definitely something going on with him. It wasn't a bad odd, just...odd. Loki had a nagging feeling he should know what it was, but he couldn't think of anything.

And Tony wasn't stupid, no matter how much Loki accused him to be sometimes, he had noticed something was up. Loki had assured him that nothing was wrong and that he didn't have to worry. Tony worried anyway. His fussing was both flattering and annoying.

Loki sighed and stretched where he lay. Tony was still sleeping behind him. Loki smiled to himself. He and Tony had been together for about one and a half year now and Loki was sometimes still amazed to wake up with Tony there next to him. Today was one of those days.

He sighed contently and cracked his eyes open, only to have a ray of sunlight glare him straight in the face. He grunted and rolled over, facing Tony. Tony was just beginning to stir slightly and Loki brushed a kiss over his lips.

“Good morning, love” he cooed. Tony smiled lazily and his eyes fluttered open.

“Good mor- is that normal?” Tony was wide awake within a second, even pushing himself up on one elbow, giving Loki a confused look.

“What?” Loki asked, sitting up as well.

“You're...blue” Loki's eyes widened and he shot out of bed, looking down on himself. 

He was indeed blue. 

Jotun blue. 

He looked down his body in both horror and curiosity. He had never seen more than a splash of blue along his forearm and he found it a bit fascinating, what with the symmetrical ridged pattern that ran all over his body. Loki guessed that if he was to look in a mirror, his eyes would be blood red.

But why did he look like this now? He hadn't the night before! What was wrong? He had thought he illusion was permanent. Was it because of this that he had felt odd lately? Because the illusion was wearing off? No, Loki dismissed the thought again. The odd feeling was something else.

“Loki” Tony's voice snapped Loki out of staring down his own body and he raised his head and looked at Tony, almost expecting him to look at Loki with hate or disgust, or at least disregard. All Loki saw on Tony’s face was curiosity and confusion.

”Is it normal?” Tony asked. Loki's shoulders slumped and he sank down on the edge of the bed with a sigh.

”I haven't been completely honest with you, Tony. I'm not really of Asgard. Well, I'm from Asgard, but I'm not an aesir. I'm jotun. Born by a jotun but raised as a prince of Asgard. It's... it's a long story. Or maybe not” He glanced at Tony. Tony ran a hand over his back, leaning forward and kissed Loki's shoulder.

”I'm not in a hurry” he murmured softly.

Loki hunched his shoulders a little. Tony already knew that Odin had not been Loki's real father – what with Loki calling himself Laufeyson and all – and that Loki had left Asgard because he had killed a guard. But Loki hadn't told Tony that he was a jotun. He had thought he wouldn't have to. That the illusion Odin had had cast over him would hold.

It hadn't, obviously.

Loki took a deep breath, then began telling the horrendous story of the murders Odin had ordered of the jotun children, about the little he knew of his real siblings and father, about the basket on the river and how Frigga had found him and about how he had been adopted into the royal family and the illusion Odin had had cast over Loki. 

In the end, Loki just continued to tell Tony everything that had happened from the night Tony had showed up in Asgard and until Loki had come to Midgard. 

”I’m sorry I haven't told you. I just never thought that the illusion would wear off and that you would have too see me like this.” Tony cupped Loki's cheek and turned his head towards himself.

”You shouldn't be afraid to tell my anything, Loki” He stroke his thumb along Loki's cheekbone and he leaned into the touch. “I'm not sorry I got to see you like this” He leaned in and kissed Loki firmly on the lips. 

”You're beautiful. You've always been and you'll always be. What colour your skin and eyes have doesn't matter, you are beautiful!” Tony kissed him again and Loki felt relief wash over him. They dropped back down onto the sheets, Tony’s hands curiously exploring the patterns of Loki's skin. 

”I could get used to this” he murmured. Loki smiled at him and captured his lips in another kiss.

-

The two of them emerged out of their house a few hours later. Loki had felt nothing but security in Tony’s arms, knowing he was still loved for who he was, but outside, he became wary and jittery, glancing around nervously.

”Don't worry, Loki! Everything is fine!” Tony said. Wrapping an arm around his back. 

”I know, I know! But I'm... scared” Loki admitted with a grimace. “In Asgard, being a jotun isn't exactly a good thing. And I know Midgard is another matter, but that's how I’ve been raised. I can't change that” Tony nodded.

”I know. I'm not asking you to change that. I'm only trying to calm you down” Loki grinned weakly.

”Well, it doesn't seem to be working very well”

”I can see that. You're as jittery as an ewe who's just had her first lamb”

”You are so flattering sometimes, Stark!” Loki sniffed. They had not yet met anyone and Loki was starting to relax, just a fraction. 

He hadn't more than thought so, when a group of people rounded a corner in front of them. Loki made an effort not to hide behind Tony. The people greeted them like normal, but gave Loki a look-over, frowning. Loki couldn’t detect any dismay in their faces. 

”Forgive me for asking, Loki” one of them began carefully. ”But why are you... blue?”

”I am jotun” Loki answered. He didn't know if they knew what a jotun was.

”You are? How come you never looked like this before?”

”I... my adoptive father had had an illusion cast on me. I suppose the illusion has worn off” the group nodded, humming.

”It's odd” someone said. ”It'll probably take some time to get used to seeing you like this” the rest of the group agreed and they continued their way. Tony touched Loki's back.

”See? That wasn't so bad, now was it?” Loki shook his head.

”I suppose not” he said. 

”Though I think word is going to spread rather quickly about this” Tony continued. Loki nodded slightly. He wasn't overly fond of the idea of the whole town knowing before the end of the week.

It turned out Loki was wrong about the whole town knowing by the end of the week. Pretty much everyone knew by the next day. But no one seemed to care much. They were curious and confused, but that was it. Fury was the only one who demanded to hear the whole story, simply because he cared for Loki like he cared for the rest of his family. 

”Why didn't you tell us earlier?” Fury asked once Loki was done. There was no judgement or anger in the question.

”I never thought I would have to explain this” Loki said. ”I thought the illusion would hold. And I wanted to leave all that behind me. I didn't want your judgement of my past to affect how you're treating me now. I don't want to be treated as a royal, just as little as I would have enjoyed being treated like 'a poor jotun slave'” Fury nodded.

”I understand. And I have known you long enough now to not let your past cloud my judgement. You are Loki Laufeyson, like you've always been” 

“Thank you”

It took Loki several days to really realize his skin was jotun blue. He would reach for things and flinch when his hand was blue and not pale aesir. He would see his own reflection in the water and jerk back when he was met by a pair of scarlet eyes instead of green. Tony was the same. He would turn to Loki, saying something, blink and then continue. And he would run soft fingers over the patterns of Loki’s skin, seemingly endlessly fascinated by them. Loki figured this was a rather normal reaction. No one was used to seeing him like this. 

Loki had when he was younger, thought the jotuns to be rather ugly beings, but the more he saw of himself, he realized he was rather content with his own looks. But he knew he was probably one of a kind amongst the jotuns. He was much smaller for example. He remembered that Helblindi had been about a head taller than him and Byleistr a few hands taller, still. And his black hair, too, which had not changed when the illusion dropped. Most jotuns had no hair. Loki had seen one or two who had a few locks, but never one like himself. This thought was almost a little sad. Loki was jotun and didn't fit in with the asgardians or midgardians, but neither did he properly fit in with the jotuns.

Loki smiled to himself, knowing that if he had told Tony this, Tony would have tried to be all romantic and said that Loki fit just perfectly with him. It was sappy, but Loki liked it. 

What still confused Loki though, was that little odd feeling. If he had to place it somewhere in his body he would say that it was a sort of warmth in his abdomen. It was a rather pleasant feeling and Loki was beginning to like it, even if he was unsure of its cause. But he reasoned that as long as it didn't feel bad, it wasn't bad.

-

“You're getting chubby, princess” Tony teased and poked at Loki's slightly rounded stomach.

“I hardly doubt that” Loki answered and shoved Tony's poking hands away. “The only weight I'm likely to put on would be muscles from running after sheep all day” The two of them were having a lazy morning in bed together. They had spent the previous night on the plains along with the sheep and had been allowed the day off today.

“If you say so” Tony shrugged, draping his arm over Loki's waist. They drowsed for another while before Loki's stomach made a growling sound.

“Your stomach is very talkative” Tony murmured against Loki's neck.

“I'm just hungry” Loki answered, untangling from Tony. “I'll go get us some breakfast” He got up from bed and tied on a dressing-gown, then left for the kitchen. 

It had been four months since the illusion had worn off and Loki had first started feeling the oddness. He still had no idea what it might be, but so far, nothing had changed about Loki. Maybe his appetite had grown somewhat and he got tired a little faster, but he felt completely healthy otherwise.

Loki put a kettle of tea, two mugs and a bowl of fruit on a tray and headed back towards the bedroom. He paused in front of the only full-body mirror in the house and frowned at his profile. He put the tray on a table beside him and untied the front of the dressing-gown, studying his stomach. It was definitely gaining some roundness. Loki splayed his hands over it. How on earth could he be getting chubby with all the hard work he was doing? Loki absently traced the ridged pattern over his abdomen.

He froze when he suddenly felt something move under his hands. It was tiny, but it was there. 

Something had moved inside Loki's stomach! 

Loki stared at his own reflection in the mirror as fear, panic and confusion washed over him. A hundred different theories flashed through his head about what it could have been.

The truth hit Loki like a sledgehammer.

He tore his eyes away from the mirror and stared down at his stomach. His mouth opened and closed a few times, but no words came over his lips. He couldn't quite wrap his head around the fact. But he was a jotun, of course this could happen! He still had his hands splayed over his stomach and he could swear he felt the same tiny movement again.

His knees gave in and he stumbled sideways, accidentally knocking the tray over, sending it crashing to the floor. Loki hardly noticed it as he slid down along the wall to sit on the floor, opposite of the mirror.

“Loki? What happened? Are you okay?” Tony was suddenly there. Completely naked and looking worried. Loki sniggered helplessly at the sight. Tony knelt down in front of him.

“Loki?”

“I figured it out” Loki said, still sniggering. 

“Figured what out?”

“Why the illusion wore off. What the odd feeling is” Tony shifted nervously and Loki caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He looked pale and his eyes were wide and glassy. And he had a wide grin spread over his face that he just couldn't wipe off, even if he had wanted to.

“What is it?” Tony asked. Loki locked eyes with him.

“I'm pregnant” he said in amazement. “By the gods, I am pregnant, Tony!” Tony blinked. Once. Twice. Then:

“What?” Loki reached out and took Tony's hand.

“We're becoming parents, Tony.” Loki was surprised over how calm he sounded. His heart was racing and he felt like he was buzzing with energy.

Tony was frowning down at Loki's stomach, an expression between disbelief and pure joy on his face.

“Pregnant” he said, his voice going up a notch. 

“Yes, Tony” Loki pulled at Tony's hand and placed it on his stomach. It made Tony's eyes snap up to meet Loki's again.

“How...?” Loki rolled his eyes.

“Jotun” he said.

“Oh. Yeah. Right” 

They sat quietly for a while, Loki holding Tony's hand to his stomach and their foreheads resting against the other's.

“You're absolutely sure?” Tony asked after a while.

“Yes. I felt it move” Tony frowned again.

“How far are you?”

“I started feeling odd about a week before the illusion broke. So four months, I think” Tony nodded. Then he seemed to snap out of his daze. He looked around them in dismay.

“Come on princess, we can't sit here naked all day!” He rose and helped Loki up. Loki looked at their ruined breakfast and clicked his tongue.

“I'm still hungry, though” he said. 

-

Two days later, the town's midwife confirmed that Loki was indeed pregnant and everything seemed to be in perfect order! Loki smiled and rolled his eyes as Tony nearly bounced along beside him.

“You are acting like a child, Stark” Loki commented.

“I can't help it!” Tony beamed and pulled Loki's face down for a quick kiss. Loki smiled against Tony's lips.

“So when are we telling the others?” Tony asked once he had pulled back. Loki shrugged one shoulder, suddenly feeling a little uncomfortable. Tony must have noticed, because he wrapped an arm around Loki's wasit.

“What is it?”

“It's just...in Asgard, children before marriage isn't very acceptable” Tony was quiet for a moment.

“But jotuns never marry, am I right?” Loki shook his head.

“No”

“Then you don't have to worry, Loki. It's fine! Children before marriage in Midgard might not be completely accepted either, but no one is going to think less of us. At least no one important” Tony suddenly smiled. The warm smile that Loki knew Tony only reserved for him.

“You're doing it again” he said affectionately. 

“Doing what?”

“Rubbing your stomach”

“Oh”

“I don't mind, you know. I like seeing you do that. It's like a reminder that we're going to be parents”

“Yes. I'm doomed” Loki teased. “It'll leave me with two children and a sheep to look after, instead of an idiot and a sheep” 

“I am pretty sure Tony is old enough to move out and take care of himself” Tony answered, ignoring the insult.

Loki placed a hand dramatically on his chest.

“Are you saying we're going to throw our child out of the house? Tony! How can you be so heartless!” Tony rolled his eyes, but smiled none the less.

“All birds must leave the nest at some point” Loki gave Tony a long, deadpan stare.

“Tony is a sheep, not a bird. I'm starting to worry about you, Stark”

“You are absolutely hopeless sometimes, aren't you, princess?”

“You wouldn't want me any other way!”

-

The news of Loki being pregnant travelled a lot slower than the news of Loki being a jotun. Loki rather liked it that way. As it was, Pepper was the first one to know. She came over for lunch the same day as Loki had been to the midwife. She had seen him.

“What were you doing at the midwife's?” she asked curiously. 

“Tony is going to become a father” Loki answered mildly, but he was half panicking on the inside. Pepper blinked, then frowned at Tony who casually popped a grape into his mouth. Loki could tell by how he fiddling with the fruit, that he was just as nevous.

“And who is the mother?” Pepper finally asked carefully.

“No one” Loki said. “All jotuns are labelled male” Pepper blinked again.

“Wait a minute! Loki! Are you...pregnant?”

“Indeed I am”

“Oh” She seemed puzzled. “I always seem to forget that you're jotun” She ate a piece of bread quietly before speaking again.

“Is this why the illusion wore off?” she asked.

“I believe so” Loki nodded.

“So that would make you four months along?” Loki nodded.

“Yes”

“For how long do jotuns carry?”

“I'm not entirely sure” Loki admitted. “But I think it's around nine months” Pepper nodded and fell quiet for another while.

“Well, I suppose congratulations are in order” she said finally, smiling brightly at Loki and Tony. “If you ever need anyone to babysit Tony, don't hesitate to ask!” Loki felt relived at hearing her acceptance. 

“Did you mean me or the sheep?” Tony asked. Pepper's eyes glinted when she answered.

“You, of course! Tony the sheep is more than capable of taking care of himself!” 

Tony's pout had Loki doubled over in laughter.

“I'll keep it in mind, Pepper” he wheezed.

“Why are you always ganging up on me?” Tony whined. “Are you doubting my parents skills?” Loki sobered up and pecked his cheek.

“A little bit” he admitted. “But I doubt myself just as much” Tony took his hand.

“We're in this together. We'll make it!”

“You two are too adorable” Pepper sighed theatrically. Loki ignored her in favour of placing more small kisses on Tony's face. He chuckled and let him, sending Pepper a grin as she made a gagging noise.

“Live with it, Pep! You won't be seeing any less of it!”

They told the rest of their family the same evening. They all took it well, with Clint and Natasha being very exited, Steve and Bruce happily congratulating them and Fury giving them both a bear hug that squeezed the air out of them.

“I am sure you will make good parents” Fury said. “And we're all here for you!”

-

Over the following five months, the news about Loki's pregnancy spread slowly. Loki found that to be much more comfortable than having it spread to everyone almost overnight. And to his relief, he wasn't met with much else than confused curiosity. Once in a while, he caught a murmur of disapproval about the child being born outside of marriage, but he never let those comments get to him. 

He continued his work like before, with getting up early in the morning to let the sheep out. Tony quickly banned him from doing much heavy lifting, though. And had him sit down and rest at the first sign of tiredness. Loki appreciated Tony's fussing, but he found it utterly maddening at times. But Tony took it well and Loki admired him for not going rampant on him when he was being difficult. Because Loki knew he was being very difficult at times, even rude. He snapped and snarled at Tony, only to have him snark right back at him. And somehow that always worked to calm Loki down to be reasoned with.

At the end of Loki's sixth month, he stopped staying out with the sheep overnight, on both Tony's and the midwife's demand. He didn't really mind though, as he got to sleep in a bed each night instead. Steve would often take Loki's place at those times. He had grown a lot during the two years Loki had been in Midgard, both in height and in muscle. Much thanks to having sparred with Loki several times a week. That too, had come to a halt with Loki's pregnancy. He would still supervise Steve in his training, but didn't participate much.

Clint and Natasha had taken an interest in the training as well, a few months ago, and would sometimes join Steve in training. Loki had quickly seen that Natasha had a talent for hand to hand combat, whereas Clint seemed more at ease with a long-range weapon. Loki had seen him fire a sling-shot with very good aim and he was considering asking Fury to let him train Clint in archery.

The baby kicked and Loki looked down at his stomach with a fond smile. He had started to kick and wriggle a lot more lately. Loki knew that it meant it was soon time. The baby would come any day now!

Since entering his ninth month of pregnancy, Loki was not required to do much work. He still insisted to get up with Tony in the morning, to let the sheep out, but would no longer accompany him out to herd them. He usually gave Tony the sheep a good pat-over, kissed Tony the human good bye and headed back home to sleep for another few hours.

“Loki!” Loki looked up and saw Clint and Natasha come skipping across the garden and flop down in the pillows around Loki.

“When will the baby come?” Natasha asked. The two of them were the most eager ones about the baby. Next after Tony, of course.

“I don't imagine it will be much longer” Loki answered and tucked a stray lock of red hair behind Natasha's ear.

“Will it be a boy or a girl?” Natasha continued to ask. Loki suspected she wished it to be a girl, since she was the only one in the family.

“I don't know” Loki answered. But he had a feeling it was going to be a boy. It seemed most likely as the child would be half-jotun.

“What are you going to name it?” Clint asked.

“We haven't decided yet. But we have a few suggestions”

The two children continued to chatter away, mostly with each other, but occasionally including Loki as well. Though he was rather content with just listening to them.

Bruce emerged from the kitchen a while later.

“Lunch!” he called. Clint and Natasha jumped up and ran over to the table. Loki began to slowly ease his way up. He got to his knees before the muscles in his entire lower half contracted painfully and he slumped back down with a pained groan.

“Loki?” Bruce asked. “Is everything okay?” The pain was slowly ceasing, but Loki felt a wetness form between his legs. His eyes widened slightly.

“I think I just went into labour” he gasped.

-

Several more hours than Loki cared to keep track of, a tremendous amount of pain and a lot of screaming later, Loki collapsed on the bed, exhausted beyond belief, with the sound of a wailing baby in his ears. Tony stroke his face and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“You did great, Loki” he murmured. “I love you” Loki huffed tiredly and managed a weak smile. He couldn't really remember when Tony had gotten there, but he was incredibly thankful for his presence. Loki had been terrified half the time and in searing pain the other half. He was pretty sure he had threatened both Tony, the midwife and her nurse repeatedly.

“Congratulations! It's a boy!” Loki's eyes snapped open and he saw the midwife hand over a bundle to Tony. He took it and cradled it carefully, while staring at awe. He was standing at an angle that made it impossible for Loki to see anything other than the blanket his son was wrapped in.

“Tony” he said, pushing up in a sitting position with an effort. Tony snapped out of his staring and sat down at the edge of Loki's bed, handing the little bundle over. The wailing had stopped, but the little infant was still making whining noises.

Their son had not inherited Loki's blue skin, but he carried the ridged patterns. There were thin tufts of black hair on his head and when he opened his eyes, they were green, as Loki's aesir eyes had been.

“He's perfect” Loki sighed and nuzzled the baby.

“What do you want to call him?” Tony asked. Loki thought about the names he and Tony had come up with. He mouthed them to himself as he looked at their child, trying to find the right one.

“Jormungandr” He said finally. “His name will be Jormungandr” 

“Jormungandr” Tony repeated. “I like it!” Loki smiled faintly.

“Of course you do, it's your son's name” Tony chuckled and pressed a kiss to Loki's temple. Then he rose from the bed and pulled something out of a pocket.

“I was waiting for the right moment to ask you this” he began. “But you know, me and timing...” Loki had to laugh. He reached out and grabbed Tony's tunic, pulling him back down on the bed beside himself and the baby.

“You're hopeless, Tony. And I love you. Yes, I will marry you!”


	8. Chapter seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And chapter seven is done! A little shorter chapter this time. But I thought I should upload this before Easter at least, as I don't think I will have much time to write until after it.

“Father” Loki grunted and blinked his eyes open, wincing at the sun shining in his face. 

“Yes?” he mumbled, squinting at Jormungandr in the doorway. What time was it? Probably a lot earlier than Loki wanted it to be. He and Tony hardly ever needed to get up at sunrise to care for the sheep any longer. That duty had passed to Clint and Natasha. The two of them had grown into a perfect team over the years. 

“May I go with Clint and Tasha to the sheep?” Jormungandr asked. Loki dragged a hand over his face and glanced at Tony. He was still sound asleep.

“Alright, but you must promise you'll listen to what they tell you, okay?” Jormungandr nodded eagerly and smiled brightly. He had inherited Tony's smile, Loki noted absently. In most other aspects, Jormungandr looked like Loki had under the aesir illusion. Pale skin, black hair and green eyes. But his facial features showed more of Tony, than Loki. And he had the ridged patterns.

“And if your brothers or sister wants to come along, tell them I said no!” Loki added as Jormungandr skipped out of the bedroom, slamming the door shut after himself. Loki flopped back down into the pillow. Tony hummed beside him and sneaked an arm around his waist.

“Happy anniversary” he mumbled. Loki smiled into the pillow.

“Happy anniversary” he said. 

Eight years. They had been married for eight years today. Loki chuckled quietly at the memory of waking up together the morning after the wedding, naked and tangled together in bed, with a wailing baby in the other end of the room, but still in the very best of spirits. They had actually cried together over the silver bands of the rings they now wore.

Loki's thoughts brushed briefly over the old silver ring with the red gem that he still wore. The ring Thor had given him, ten years ago. It had lost some of its shine over the years, but it was still dear to Loki. It was a bond to Thor as his brother. No matter how much time passed, Loki would never stop considering Thor as his brother. 

Tony sighed contently and nuzzled Loki's neck. They didn't have to get up yet, but Loki doubted he could fall back asleep again. His thoughts wandered to their children. Two years after Jormungandr's birth, they had gotten twin boys, Sleipnir and Fenrir. And two years after them, Loki and Tony had been blessed with a little girl, Hela. She hadn't been planned, but she was just as loved as her brothers! But Loki had decided, after her birth – which had been hard when she had decided to be born with her feet first – that four children was enough. Tony had fully agreed with him and through reading several books on jotun anatomy and with Bruce as doctor, Loki had had his uterus removed. It had been a rather painful surgery and the scar across Loki's abdomen still ached from time to time.

Tony stirred beside Loki again, seemingly starting to wake up properly. He stretched and yawned before rubbing at his face.

“What did Jor want?” he asked sleepily.

“He asked if he could go with Clint and Tasha” Loki answered. “I let him” Tony nodded.

“I bet he would have gone even if you said no” Loki smiled.

“Indeed” They lay quietly for a while, enjoying each other's company. Loki almost fell asleep again, but was abruptly awakened as their door was flung open again and Fenrir and Sleipnir burst into the room and jumped up in the bed.

“So much for a lazy morning” Tony muttered. The twins had inherited Loki's blue skin and high cheekbones and Tony's brown eyes and shorter build. Both had wild mops of black hair but neither carried the ridged patterns.

“Why aren't we allowed to go with uncle Clint and aunt Tasha?” Fenrir whined, bouncing on the matress, almost tipping Loki over the edge.

“Yeah! We wanna help too!” Sleipnir filled in.

“As soon as you turn eight you can start helping” Tony said. 

“But we wanna help now!” Sleipnir shouted. Loki sat up and shook his head.

“When you're eight” he said firmly. “Now where's your sister? I can't imagine she's still asleep with all the noise you two make!” He reached out and ruffled the two boys' hair.

-

A couple of hours later, Loki dropped the twins and Hela off at Steve's place. Steve had married a sweet girl from the neighbouring town, six years ago. They had a son of four years and Peggy was pregnant with their second child. 

“Good morning Loki” she greeted, stepping out of the way as Fenrir and Sleipnir rushed past her to go play with Bucky.

“Good morning. How are you doing?”

“Everything is fine!” Peggy smiled, rubbing her rounded stomach. “She's kicking like crazy, though” Both she and Steve were hoping their second was going to be a girl and Peggy had taken to saying “her” when speaking about the child.

“Ah, that can be quite tiresome” Loki nodded. “Hela was a kicker too” He hoisted his daughter up further on his hip. Hela was a very quiet child and her dramatic birth wasn't the only odd thing about her. She was literally human and jotun, split down the middle! Her left half was blue skin, blood red eye and ridged patterns whereas her right half was Tony's tanned skin and brown eye. Even her hair looked slightly different on the left and right side of her head.

“You be good now” Loki told his daughter, kissing her forehead before putting her down. “I'll see you later!”

“Bye” Hela answered quietly with a sweet little smile.

Loki waved at his boys, then headed to the paddock where the sheep were being kept. Today was washing day for the sheep. That certainly brought back memories. Loki grinned at Tony as he entered the paddock. That first awkward flirting was hard not to remember! 

Tony the sheep broke free of the herd and trotted over to Loki to butt his head against his legs. The ram had been a fine breeder for several years, but he was starting to get old. His joints were going stiff and he was nearly half blind. But seeing as he was Tony the sheep, there wasn't even talk about putting him down before his time.

”Mommy finally showed up” Tony grinned. “He's been nothing but trouble so far” Loki grinned slyly as he crouched down to give Tony the sheep a good pat-over.

”Like father, like son.”

“You do realize you just insulted your other kids, as well, don't you?” Tony teased.

“Nonsense! I am as much their father as you are! I'm only Tony's mother” Tony the human chuckled.

“I suppose you're right.”

“If you're quite done bickering over there?” Clint suddenly called from where he was standing by the bath. “We would really appreciate some help here before all the sheep scram. If Loki could use his sheep-mommy power to get them into the water it'd be fantastic!”

-

Several hours of unruly sheep, muddy ground and curses later, Tony, Loki, Clint and Natasha were finally done! They were all caked in mud and more than a little spent. 

”So who's up to going to the lake and wash up?” Tony asked, throwing a mischievous grin in Loki's direction.

”Sure. I'll race you!” Loki took off towards the stables, Tony, Clint and Natasha close behind. Loki jumped over the fence to the horse's paddock, grabbed the black mare he usually rode by the mane and swung up on her back. She tossed her head, danced on the spot then took off at a dead sprint as Loki put his heels to her sides. She flew over the fence with ease and Loki thundered down the path to the lake before the other had even gotten onto their horses.

Natasha was the first one to catch up with Loki. Her red faux was a fast sprinter and Natasha was a very good rider. She flashed Loki a grin then pushed ahead of him. Loki let her, but kept sniffing her heels the rest of the way to the lake. Natasha didn't stop by the shore, but let her horse rush out into the water. He did so gladly. Loki's mare was less enthusiastic about the water and slowed slightly, walking out into the water with calm dignity.

Clint and Tony came rushing seconds later, joining the red-headed girl, the jotun and the two horses in the water.

After the bath, Tony and Loki retired to celebrate their anniversary. Clint and Natasha only gave each other a meaning look, knowing very well what the two of them would probably be doing for the rest of the day and probably most of the night.

”You think too highly of us” Tony said. ”We're not as young as we once were”

”Speak for yourself, Tony” Loki said. ”I must say I still feel just as young as I did yesterday. I am only thirty four, after all”

”Oh, to be young again!” Tony sighed dramatically. 

”Oh please!” Natasha scoffed. ”You're thirty six, Tony! Our neighbours are like, fifty or something, and they're still going at it”

”Yeah, it's horrible!” Clint nodded. ”But I’m pretty sure you two are worse. We promise to keep your kids from coming home too early. Now shoo!” Tony and Loki obliged and went back to their home.

-

A few days later, Loki was herding the sheep up the mountain slope. He was doing it alone, for a change. Tony had been needed in town, repairing stuff. He had always been a good engineer. Jormungandr had inherited Tony's interest in building and Loki had left him glued to Tony's side. The twins were off playing with Bucky and Hela was reading with Bruce. Loki had been a little surprised that she was learning to read already, only being four years old, but he encouraged her and was glad that Bruce was very willing to teach her more.

Tony the sheep suddenly showed up by Loki's side, butted his legs with his head fondly, then turned around and headed further up the mountain side.

”Come on, Tony, don't go up there!” Loki called after him. ”You'll get stuck and I'll have to carry you down. You're too heavy for that!” Tony the sheep stopped, looked down at Loki and bleated. Then he continued to climb up and disappeared behind a rock. Loki heard him bleat again. He sighed and started climbing up after the ram. He reached the place Tony the sheep had disappeared from and saw a cave-opening. Loki heard a bleating echo from inside.

”Tony! Where are you? Come to mummy!” Loki guessed old habits died hard. He would probably always consider himself Tony the sheep's mummy, in a strange way. The ram bleated from somewhere inside the cave again and Loki rolled his eyes then ducked into it. It turned out not to be a cave per say, more of a small hollow or a crack in the stone. It sloped down into a small open space. Loki could hear Tony bleat from further into the crack, but an odd, blue light was catching his attention from the open space. Loki bit his lip. Find Tony or find out what the light was? The light, Loki settled and slowly made his way down the steep slope.

The closer Loki got to the light, the more his skin prickled. It wasn't unpleasant, but it was weird.

”Loki...” Loki stopped and listened for a second. He could have sworn a voice had whispered his name! He considered heading back up the slope to see if it was Tony, but something told him that he had to know what this light was now. If he didn't check now, it might not be there later. Loki slid the last few feet down onto the sandy ground at the bottom of the crack.

”Loki...!” there it was again! That whisper. A little louder now, and almost a little demanding. In the middle of the open space, something was hovering. Loki stared at it. It looked like a cube and it emitted a blue light that danced over the walls around Loki and cast a shadow behind him. Loki took a cautious step towards the glowing cube. The light brightened and Loki jumped back. The light faded again. Huh. 

A step forward, the light shone brighter. 

A step back again, it faded.

Loki felt a little bolder now and carefully moved closer to the cube. He had no idea what it was, but he wanted to find out. The light grew brighter the closer Loki came to the cube, and once he was at arm's length, it was shining almost white. But for some reason, the light wasn't hurting Loki's eyes, like he expected. He could look straight at it and it was like looking at a candle light at the most. 

”Loki!” the whisper had grown in sound again, this time sounding more like a murmur. Loki swallowed, then carefully reached out his hand towards the cube. The light shifted through his fingers, casting long black shadows. It almost had substance. 

As soon as Loki's fingertips touched the cube – it was smooth and warm and almost felt like it was humming – his surroundings changed. He was still down in the hollow, but at the same time he was somewhere else, far off. There was darkness around him, but also light. And Loki wasn't alone! Someone was standing a few paces away. Loki froze. He felt so small in this person's presence. Not in a physical sense, no, but it felt like there was a pressure around his body and his mind. 

”Loki” this time his name was said in normal tone, and it came from the person in front of him. Loki swallowed, trying to find his voice again. He was scared. Whatever kind of magic this was, it was powerful! He licked his lips nervously, tightening his grip in the sheep crook he carried.

”Y-yes?” he squeaked out. There was a soft chuckle and the person started pacing slowly, unclasping his hands from behind his back. He didn't step out into the light and Loki couldn't see his face.

”Wh-who are you?” Loki asked carefully. The person stopped and turned his head towards Loki.

”I have many names. But to you, and your father and brothers, I am Thanos” Loki blinked. Thanos? He knew he had heard that name before. Where? To his father and brothers... Thanos. It suddenly clicked and Loki's eyes widened. The sheep crook clattered as it hit the ground. Thanos! The jotuns' god!

Thanos chuckled again.

”Yes, I am indeed that god”

”What do you want with me?” Loki asked. He didn't know what to make of the situation. If he was to be scared, or happy or throw himself to the ground in surrender. What exactly was the proper thing when one met a god. 

A god for crying out loud!

”I have seen the oppression of my people in Asgard and have heard their cries” Thanos began, and Loki heard like a distant echo, the sound of a whip being cracked, and a cry of pain. He flinched, and grimaced.

”So I have come down to deliver them from slavery, and bring them to a good land. A land no one has set their claim to as of yet. A land where my people can live free” Thanos continued calmly. Loki frowned and bit his lip, lowering his eyes from Thanos form as he listened.

”And so, to the allfather, king of Asgard, I shall send” He paused to stand right in front of Loki. ”You” Loki's head snapped up and he stared at Thanos. 

”Me?” he couldn't believe it. Never in his life had he heard something more impossible. 

”Who am I to lead the jotuns? Why... They wouldn't even listen to me!”

”I shall teach you what to say” Thanos said patiently and Loki heard again, like an old echo, as his own voice called ”Let my people go!” He shook his head in denial.

”But I was their enemy! I was a prince of Asgard. Son to the man who murdered their children! A pampered palace prat who cared nothing for the lives of slaves” Loki felt like was just making any excuse he ever could come up with. He couldn't do this! 

”You've chosen the wrong messenger! Ho-how could I even speak to these people?!” Thanos head turned sharply towards Loki and the pressure Loki had felt suddenly became tenfold, forcing him to stagger back. 

”Who saved you from your death? Who sent your basket to drift into the palace? Who led you across the plains in safety?” Thanos said. His voice had not changed in volume or sound, but it still boomed out through the small hollow. Loki tripped and kept scrambling backwards until his back hit a wall. There he curled up, heart beating hard in his chest.

”Did not I?” Thanos continued. ”Now, go!” Loki stayed exactly where he was, almost too scared to remember how to breathe. The pressure on him suddenly eased and Loki felt a hand ghost over his shoulder.

”Oh Loki” came Thanos voice, soft once more. ”I shall be with you when you go the the king of Asgard.” Loki dared a glance up. Thanos was crouching in front of him, backlit by the cube's light and Loki could still not see his face. 

”But the king will not listen. So I will reach out my hand” he held it up for emphasis. ”And smite Asgard with all my wonders!” He looked down on Loki again and Loki somehow knew he was smiling softly at him. 

”Take your staff” he said. Loki looked to the side and saw his sheep crook. He reached for it and picked it up. Thanos reached out and touched the wood and it changed, right in front of Loki's eyes. It's weight did not change, but it turned golden and the crook at the end shaped into a blade, a large, blue gem sitting in the middle, seemingly held in place by invisible threads. 

”With this, you shall do my wonders!” Thanos said, holding out a hand to Loki. He slowly reached out and took it and Thanos pulled him to his feet again. 

”This staff will give you the power to do anything you can think. I will, of course, be aware of everything you do, so don't even think of doing anything that will upset me! If you do, I will not look kindly upon it!” Loki nodded jerkily. This was just so much to take in! There were so many feelings! Loki didn't know what he was supposed to say or think or do next.

Thanos began to back away and as he did, the hollow returned to how it had looked before. As the last of Thanos' presence disappeared, Loki heard him whisper again.

”I shall be with you!”

Loki had to lean on his staff and breath deeply a few minutes. Had that just really happened? He glanced at the staff. Golden with a blade at the top, and a blue, faintly glowing gem. 

It had happened alright! 

Loki heard a bleating, then felt a familiar knock of horns on his leg and he looked down on Tony the sheep. He knelt down and put an arm around the old ram's neck, burying his face in his wool. Tony bleated and nibbled at Loki's shoulder.

”Mummy loves you too” Loki mumbled numbly. He rose slowly and made his way out of the hollow, Tony the sheep on his heels.

-

Tony found Loki sitting on a rock, staring out over the grass plains. He had the staff leaned against his shoulder and Tony gave it a curious look before sliding down next to Loki.

”Loki? What's wrong, princess?” Loki was quiet for a while before he answered slowly.

”I have to go back to Asgard” Tony's eyebrows furrowed.

”Back to Asgard? Why?” Loki bit his lip, frowning.

”Because Thanos has told me to” he said finally. It sounded ridiculous in his own ears. Tony looked puzzled.

”Thanos? Wait, Thanos as in the god of the jotuns?” Loki nodded slowly, not even asking himself how Tony could know about that. He already had too much to think about.

”He has given me a mission. I am to go to Asgard and demand that the jotuns will go free”

”But Loki” Tony began, shaking his head. ”You're just one man! And jotun and an...exile, too boot” Loki turned to look at him.

”Tony, please” He placed one hand at the back of Tony’s neck and leaned their foreheads against each other. He turned both their heads down towards the town, where people were walking around, doing their usual business. Fury was playing around with Bucky, Fenrir and Aleipnir, while Steve and his wife sat beside him, talking. Bruce sat cross-legged in the shade of a house, Hela in his lap and a book open in hers. Clint and Natasha were sparring lazily near the paddocks.

”Look at our family here” Loki said. ”They are free. They have a future. They have hopes and dreams and a promise of a life with dignity.” Loki turned their heads back so they were looking each other in the eyes again. Tony was still frowning, but more thoughtfully now than before.

”I want that for my own people as well. For my brothers.” Loki said softly. ”And that is why I must do the task that Thanos has given me!” Tony was quiet for a while, his gaze wandering back to his family and the other townspeople. Loki kept his hand on Tony’s neck.

Tony finally looked back at Loki, a small smile on his face. He cupped Loki's chin and kissed him softly, then put his arms around Loki's waist.

”We're coming with you” he said firmly. “Our children will not grow up without their maternal parent!” Loki wrapped his arms around Tony's neck. He was glad that he didn't have to go alone. It would have broken his heart! 

They sat together, embracing quietly for a while, before slowly pulling apart.

”We should leave as soon as possible” Loki said. Tony nodded.

”Let's talk to Fury”

-

Fury didn't like the idea of them leaving and he seemed very sceptical to the reason behind their department. In the end, Loki used the staff as proof. He set flame to a small plant and it burned white hot for a few seconds, then the flames died, leaving the plant completely unharmed. It was enough to convince Fury. He was still not happy to let them go, but he gave them his blessing and helped them gather supplies for their journey. 

Telling their children was another matter entirely. It took Loki several hours to tell them the whole story of his childhood and about Asgard and the jotuns. They couldn't possibly understand everything, but Loki wanted them to know everything. They were very much against the idea of leaving and spent half a night protesting about it. But as the preparations were being made and the day of their departure came closer, the children started becoming curious and excited. 

-

Loki placed the saddle on his black mare and tightened the girth. Tony was doing the same on his sand brown stallion. They were about to depart and Loki felt jittery and nervous. He looked over to where Jormungandr, Fenrir and Sleipnir were getting help from Clint and Natasha to saddle the little ponies they had been given.

Tony placed a hand on Loki's shoulder and smiled softly at him.

“It's going to be okay” he murmured. Loki gave him a weak smile in return and squeezed Tony's fingers. They finished and got up on the horses, Hela riding in front of Loki.

A lot of people were there to say good bye. Tony's adopted siblings, Fury, Pepper and about half the town. It hurt Loki to have to leave them all. 

”There's one more thing you can't leave without” Fury said.

”What?” Tony asked. ”What did we forget?” Fury nodded to Clint, then smiled up at Tony and Loki as Clint disappeared, then reappeared a few seconds later. Loki covered his mouth with his hand as he saw what Clint was bringing.

”You can't leave without your eldest child” Fury laughed. Tony the sheep bleated. Clint had tied a leather cord around the sheep's neck and he handed the other end to Loki

”Good luck, Loki” he said. ”I’m glad I got to know you!”

”And I you, Clint. Thank you!” 

The townspeople stood waving as Tony and Loki rode out of the town. Loki felt a lump in his throat. He was leaving yet another home. He looked over to Tony At least this time Loki brought a piece of that home with him. Tony gave him a smile. Loki knew this was hard for him as well, leaving the place he had lived his whole life in. Loki knew because he had done the same. Though his circumstances had been different.

”You can still go back” Loki said quietly, meaning Tony and the children. Tony shook his head firmly.

”I wouldn't part with you for the world, Loki. I love you!” Loki smiled and the lump in his throat became too much. Tears began to spill from his eyes. He felt Hela twist around in front of him and felt her give him an awkward hug.

“Father” she said. Loki wrapped an arm around her as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would still appreciate constructive criticism!


	9. Chapter eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I misspell Jormungandr sometimes (Jormundangr), just so you know that I'm aware of eventual errors

The trip across the plains was far more comfortable this time than it had been the last time Loki had done it. Least of all because this time he was riding and not walking. The trip took less than half the time walking had taken. And Loki didn't have to eat a single berry, since they had brought food with them from the town. And the nights didn't have to be spent shivering under thin, thorny bushes. Loki slept wrapped in his warm woollen cloak, with Tony at his back and Tony the sheep by his hips. And this time Loki also knew how to find clean water!

The only thing that was still the same was the constant wind and the dust that managed to get in everywhere. Into their mouths, noses, eyes, hairs and clothes.

When Asgard showed up on the horizon about halfway through the day, Loki just stopped and stared. Tony noticed a few paces in front of him and stopped as well, looking back at him.

”You okay?” he asked. Loki nodded silently. The city looked bigger than he remembered. But it was Asgard. Loki suddenly realized that he was actually about to return to the city he had thought he would never see again! And he was going back to the palace. To the place that had been his home for so many years. To the place that held all of his childhood memories.

Loki wondered weather Odin was still alive or not or if he was still the king. If he was, it would be near impossible to even make him consider letting the jotuns go. But it had been quite some time, so maybe Odin wasn't king anymore? That meant... that Thor was king now. Loki found it hard to wrap his head around that one. Thor, king of Asgard? 

”Loki?” Loki blinked and looked at Tony He had come back and was placed along side Loki, holding out a hand. Loki took it and Tony kissed knuckles lightly.

”Come on” Tony said softly. ”It won't be easier if we stay here” Loki nodded.

”You're right. If we're lucky we might reach Asgard before nightfall” Tony nodded and let go of Loki’s hand, getting his horse into move again. Loki followed him, his eyes never really leaving the outline of the city.

-

The sun had begun to set when the family finally reached the outskirts of Asgard. Loki stopped again, just staring out over the city. It had grown so much and looked more glorious than Loki had ever seen it! He looked to the west and his heart sank a little. The jotun living areas looked about the same as it had before. Still the tiny houses and the narrow streets. It looked even smaller and sadder than Loki remembered. He looked away from it, back to the huge palace. 

”We could wait with going there until tomorrow, if you like” Tony said. Loki shook his head.

”No. It's better we go there now and get this done with” He was just about to start moving when he came to think of something. He looked down at his hands and over his children. He doubted a jotun would be let into the palace. But what could he do about it? Send Tony in alone? No way! Loki's gaze went to the staff he had strapped to the saddle. Thanos had said he could do anything with it. Could he use the staff to re-create the aesir illusion? He reached for the staff and was amazed to see his pale skin flood back, starting at his fingertips and wandering up his arms. Loki looked at Tony Tony was looking back, fascinated.

”Do I look aesir?” Loki asked. Tony nodded.

”Yes. You look like you did before” 

“Good. But I have to admit, I had come to like my own skin. This look is still part of the lie that was my old life. I don't want to use it longer than necessary”

“Father?” Loki looked down at Hela. She was staring at her left hand with an expression of mixed fright and curiosity. Her left hand that now looked like her right. Loki bent down and kissed the top of her head.

“It's okay, dear. Don't be scared!”

“I don't like it” Hela said, scrunching up her nose.

“It'll only be for a little while” Loki promised. He looked over to the boys. They were curiously poking at each other. 

“Father, why are we looking like this?” Jormundangr asked. He still had his own skin tone, but the ridged pattern was hidden.

”We need to go into the palace and a jotun would not be let in” Loki explained. “It is to protect you. Now come on, we need to go!”

-

It seemed like there was a feast at the palace when they reached it. Loki recognized the signs of it, and also heard the music. They had left their horses and Tony the sheep at the entrance, but hadn't gone far before the ram was suddenly by their side, his leash dragging behind him. It had made Loki chuckle and he had untied the cord and hung it from his belt.

Tony was carrying Hela and the twins were holding on to his clothes on each side of him. Jormundangr was holding Loki's unoccupied hand. Tony the sheep trailed behind them like a dog.

”A sheep in the palace, huh?” Tony smiled.

”I brought in worse as a child” Loki said. There were so many memories within the palace walls. Not all of them were bad. Loki remembered happy times when he had played together with Thor, or whit Frigga and even with Odin. The thought of his mother made him wonder weather _she_ was still alive. He dearly hoped so. He wanted to see her again! Odin may not be Loki's father anymore, but Frigga would always be his mother.

A guard stopped them at the gates.

”What business do you have here?” he asked, eyeing the family sceptically.

”We seek an audience with the king” Loki replied.

”The king is hosting a feast. I will lead you to the grate hall”

”No need. I can find my way” The guard nodded and let them pass, but threw Tony the sheep another odd glance. Loki stepped into the heart of the palace and was left standing inside the doors, just looking. The outside of the palace and the city around it might have changed, but this part certainly hadn't! It looked exactly the way Loki remembered. He began to slowly make his way to the great hall, his family around him.

”I never really took my time to look at this place” Tony said. ”It's quite beautiful”

”It is” Loki nodded. He stopped outside a pair of elegant doors. The doors leading to the great hall. Loki swallowed thickly. Tony reached out and gave his shoulder a squeeze. 

”It's going to be okay!” he assured him. 

“I know” Loki nodded. “Keep close, boys!”

The hall was full of people. A couple of musicians were standing below and to the right of the podium upon which the throne stood. And on the throne sat a big muscular man with blond, shoulder length hair, dressed in silver and red, with a flowing cape and a helmet with silver wings at the sides. A dark haired woman and a child stood beside the throne. Loki's breath caught in his throat as he laid his eyes on Thor. 

Thor, his brother, his friend. Loki started to walk towards the throne, almost without thinking. Through the corners of his eyes he could see the crowd starting at him and his family and he heard them whisper.

Thor rose from the throne, gesturing for the musicians to stop. He stared at Loki, blue eyes wide in shock and surprise. Loki stopped below the steps, staring back. Ten years, he thought. Had it really been ten years since he last saw Thor?

Thor suddenly moved, flying down the steps to wrap Loki in a bear hug. Jormungandr reeled back in fright and hid by Tony's side.

”Loki!” Thor's voice boomed out. ”Brother!” Loki couldn't breathe properly in he tight embrace, but his lips turned into a grin and he felt his eyes tear up.

”Thor” he gasped. ”I can't breathe!” Thor immediately put him back down on the floor, pushing him to arm's length, looking him up and down. Loki grinned at him.

”Look at you!” he said. ”King of Asgard. The allfather!” Thor laughed.

”Look at _you!_ What are you even wearing?” he tugged curiously at Loki's long vest. He glanced over at Tony, the children and Tony the sheep. 

“Is that a sheep?” 

“Yes” Loki laughed, then gave Thor a hug of his own. ”It's so good to see you!”

”Excuse me, uh, your majesty?” came a voice from behind Thor. Loki knew that voice. Hugin. So the twin priests were still alive then. Thor stepped back from Loki and turned to them. 

”We are compelled to remind you that this man committed a serious crime against the gods” Hugin continued, Munin nodding eagerly beside him. Thor just looked bored by them. 

”We loathe to bring it up, my lord” Munin said, smiling like this was the most satisfying thing he could think of. Loki caught Thor rolling his eyes in annoyance. Hugin kept talking.

”Yet the law clearly states that the punishment for such a crime-”

”Death!” Munin barked out. Loki saw Tony scowl through the corner of his eye.

”We hesitate to say-”

”Be still!” Thor snapped, raising his hand, a grin tugging at his lips. ”The allfather speaks” He stepped up beside Loki again, turning him around, towards the crowd. It reminded Loki very much of the night he this had all started. The night he had met Tony. Loki's gaze fell on his husband. Tony was standing a little aside, the children hoarded together in front of him and scowling at the two priests. 

Thor was rambling something about being the highest deciding power in all of Asgard. Loki had a feeling he knew where this was going.

”Thor” he said quietly, only to be hushed by the blond.

”It shall be as I say!” he said and Loki grimaced.

”I forever pardon all crimes of which this man stands accused for and will have it known that he is my brother, Loki, the prince of Asgard!” He smiled brightly at Loki, looking a little expectant. Loki couldn't bring himself to smile back. He lowered his gaze slightly. 

”Thor. In my heart you are my brother, never doubt that I love you, but things cannot be as they once were”

”I see no reason why not!” Thor answered cheerfully. Loki hesitated for a second.

”Odin must have told you my true parentage” he began, seeing the smile slowly fade from Thor's face. ”And the god of the jotuns came to me”

”What?” Thor frowned in confusion. Loki continued.

”He commands that you let his people go” Thor dropped his arm down from Loki's shoulder and took a step back from him, staring in confusion now. 

”Commands?” he asked. Loki heard the suppressed laughter in his voice. He had to do something to make Thor believe him. He took up the staff and held it out before him.

”If you do not believe my words, then believe this” he said, placing it down before himself. ”The power of Thanos” He let go of the staff and stepped back. The staff remained standing, then a shudder went through it and it coiled onto the floor, shaping into a golden snake, the blue gem embedded in its skin. There was an amazed murmur going through the crowd. Even Tony looked impressed. And smug. 

Thor on the other hand, looked unimpressed. He raised a sceptic eyebrow.

”Wow. Uh, impressive. Hm. Very well, Loki. I'll play along” He started back up the steps to the throne. ”Hugin, Munin. Give this...” Thor threw a glance in Tony’s direction.

”Snake charmer, our answer” The twin priests stepped closer to Loki, rubbing their hands and looking oh, so pleased with themselves, while Thor seated himself back on his throne, putting his son in his lap. 

Loki stared back at the priests blankly. Really? Thor knew that Loki had never been intimidated or impressed by the priests' works before. Why would now change anything? 

The priests gestured for some servants and they hastily pulled thick curtains over the windows, leaving the great hall in shade. A single beam of light fell in through one window, right onto the spot where the two priests stood. They began to chant, naming their many gods, while gesturing in synchronization, moving closer and closer to Loki.

”By the power of Rah!” they finished, now directly in front of Loki's face.

”So you think you've got friends in high places” Hugin began in a hissing voice. ”With power greater than ours”

”Well forgive us for laughing” Munin filled in mockingly. ”You'll know what real power is when we're done.” They grinned at Loki. He simply raised en eyebrow at them and crossed his arms.

”You're playing with the big boys now” Hugin said,wagging a finger at Loki. The two of them drew back a little gain, stepping into their spot of light. A pair of lower priests handed them two wooden staffs, about an arm long. They picked up their chant again, swinging the staffs around before knocking them together. There was a small boom and a flash of bright light. Loki shielded his eyes for a second and when he looked again the twin priests were holding two snakes instead of staffs. They put them down on the floor and they immediately coiled their way towards Loki's golden snake, hissing and showing their fangs. Loki's snake seemed to almost give them a mocking toss of its head before coiling off, the two smaller snakes following it.

”You are not the only one with a magic gift, boy” Munin said. 

”But if you submit to your king now and kneel before him, we might consider to take you as our apprentice” Hugin said. Loki said nothing. Through the corner of his eye he could see the three snakes' shadow cast on the wall. The smaller ones were lashing out at the golden neck, only to shatter their teeth against the hard metal skin.

The twin priests crowded Loki's space, making hand gestures that were probably meant to impress and look mysterious to the crowd, but only served to annoy Loki.

”So what is your answer, boy?” Munin hissed. Loki looked to where his golden metal snake was busy eating Hugin's and Munin's smaller cobras, their tails disappearing down its throat. Loki knew the priests had followed his gaze. 

”That is my answer” Loki said firmly. The priests glared at him, then backed off, finishing their show by tossing up some powder into the air, that crackled and popped with red and blue sparks. The crowd cheered in wonder. Tony simply stood where he was, arms crossed, looking very bored. The children looked unsure whether they were entertained of frightened. Tony the sheep was busy eating a potted plant.

There was a metallic clicking along the floor at Loki's feet and he stooped down to pick up the snake. As soon as his fingers touched it, it changed back into a staff. 

Thor had risen from his throne again, fists on his hips. He was still smirking in amusement. He met Loki's gaze and tossed his head towards the back door. Loki nodded once and followed Thor towards it. Tony caught up to him a second later and Jormungandr grabbed his hand again. Loki turned his head and whistled quietly. Tony the sheep stopped eating at the potted plant and trotted after them. The music started up again, the crowd starting to buzz with talk. 

The doors closed behind Loki and Tony as they stepped into the back room. Thor turned to them with a chuckle.

”I didn't know you had such talent for magic, brother” he said, removing his helmet. The word ”brother” felt like a slap in the face. Loki has missed hearing it, but hearing it now didn't feel soothing or encouraging. It only hurt. Thor didn't wait for Loki to say anything and continued talking.

”It seems you have become quite the snake charmer” he said, grinning and looking Tony over. Tony huffed quietly beside Loki. He did not like Thor, that was for sure!

”Are you not going to introduce him to me?” Thor asked, raising an eyebrow.

”This is Tony Stark” Loki said. ”My husband. And our children, Jormungandr, Sleipnir, Fenrir and Hela” Thor blinked, then let out a rumbling laugh.

”Oh Loki, still so full of jest! Think what mother would have said if she heard you!” 

”I do not jest” Loki said calmly. ”This is Tony Stark, my husband since six years. And I do _not appreciate_ you making fun of my family! And that includes the sheep!” Thor’s smile faded and his expression turned serious and he sighed.

”Alright Loki, I know you. What is this really about?” Loki walked over to one of the big windows. Outside he could see a building site, filled with jotuns straining hard even this late in the day. He heard Tony whisper a curse under his breath as his husband joined him by the window. Loki looked at Thor

”Thor, look. What do you see?” Thor walked up to the window as well and looked out over the building site and the city surrounding it. 

”A greater Asgard than that of my father” he said proudly. 

”That is not what I see” Loki said flatly. Thor shrugged and sank down in a chair, placing his helmet on a table beside him. 

”I can't change what you see, Loki. I have to maintain the ancient traditions. I bear the weight of my father’s crown” he placed his hand atop the helmet. 

”Do you still not understand what Odin was?!” Loki asked in disbelief. 

”He was a great king” Thor answered firmly. ”And a good father” 

”His hands bore the blood of _thousands_ of children!” Loki said, spreading his hands out and trying hard to contain the anger that threatening to break through. Thor scoffed.

”Slaves” he said with a shrug.

”My people!” Loki hissed out, letting the aesir illusion disappear from himself and his children. “The blood could also have been mine” Thor froze for a second, staring at him. Loki glared back, his fist tightening around his staff.

”I can no longer hide in Midgard while the jotuns suffer!” Loki continued. He relaxed his grip, taking a step back and giving Thor a sad look.

”At your hands” he finished softly. Thor's expression slowly changed from shock into sadness.

”So. You have returned... only to free them” he said quietly. Loki nodded slightly. He raised his right hand and slowly pulled off the silver ring with the red gem and walked over to the table, putting it down beside Thor’s helmet. He caught a glimpse of his reflection in its smooth silver surface. Midnight blue skin and blood red eyes. 

”I'm sorry” he said, meaning it. He stepped back again, feeling Tony’s arm slip around his waist in a comforting gesture. Thor stared at the ring a few seconds before picking it up, looking at it in recognition. His expression was the saddest thing Loki had ever seen on his not-brother's face.

”Yes” Thor mumbled, closing his hand around the ring. ”I had hoped... ” he left the sentence unfinished and closed his eyes for a second, pressing his fist to his mouth. The room was quiet, except for the slight clicking of Tony the sheep's cloven hooves on the marble floor, somewhere near the door. 

Thor finally looked back up at Loki, a fierce and angry expression on his face now. His jaw set in a firm line. He rose with dignity from the chair, picked his helmet up and put it back on. The ring was left lying on the table. 

”I do not know this god” he said and started walking toward Loki. ”Neither will I let _your people_ go!” He shoved Loki aside and strode for the door.

”Thor, please, you must listen!” Loki tried, subconsciously already knowing it was pointless. Thor spun on his heel, pointing a finger at Loki.

”I will _not_ be the weak link!” he snarled. Loki flinched back, starting at Thor. He couldn't still be thinking of that, could he?

Thor pushed the door open, pausing just outside and turned to Loki.

”Tell your people that as of today, their workload has been doubled. Thanks to your god” He pushed the door closed, but before it shut completely, he added ”Or is it thanks to _you?_ ”

-

Loki didn't say another word until they were out of the palace and a good pace away from it. Then Loki stopped and threw his arms around Tony’s neck, hiding his face in his shoulder.

”What have I done?” he whispered. Tony stroke his back.

”We mustn't loose hope” he said, but didn't sound too convinced. ”Come on, let's find someplace to stay tonight” Loki nodded slowly. They decided to stay out of the city and headed out onto he plains outside the city again. The children were stumbling along tiredly by now and Hela fell asleep in Loki's arms.

”I want to find my brothers tomorrow” Loki murmured once they were wrapped in their cloaks and lay face to face by the fire. Tony nodded.

”Of course” he said. ”Any idea where to start looking for them?” Loki made a shrugging motion.

”The building sites, I suppose. But I don't want to go there!” Tony opened his mouth, but Loki placed a finger across his lips.

”Don't say I don't have to go there. I have to.” Tony closed his mouth and nodded, then leaned forward and kissed Loki softly.

”You're not alone in this Loki. I'm with you! _We're_ with you. Even if the children are too young to understand, they are still here” Tony the sheep made a quiet sound behind Loki's back and Loki felt him butt his head lightly into his shoulder. Tony chuckled.

”And Tony is here too” he said. Loki smiled and nuzzled closer to Tony

”And I'm thankful for that!” They were quiet for a while before Tony spoke again.

”Why did it feel like Thor was making all those snake references because of me?” he asked.

”The first time we met, remember?” Loki said. ”You almost bit his hand and he called you a cobra. I made a joke about him not being a very good snake charmer”

”And he gave me to you. Right, yeah. I had forgotten that. About he calling me a cobra, I mean” Loki kissed the corner of Tony’s mouth.

”Good thing I'm here to remind you of that, Stark” he said, sighing dramatically. ”Whatever would you do without me?”

”Oh, my princess! I am so very grateful for your kindness” Tony replied, feeling Loki smirk against his neck. ”Good night, love. I'm sure things will work out in the end” Loki hummed quietly.

”I hope you're right”

-

Loki felt highly uncomfortable when he walked onto the building site. Thor's promise of doubled workload had been kept and the jotuns were straining even harder now than before. Loki walked with his head lowered, but kept his eyes up, looking for his brothers. His fingers were tightly intertwined with Tony's.

Loki hadn't wanted to bring the children, but neither had he wanted to leave them somewhere to wait. Tony had offered to stay with them, but Loki knew he didn't want to leave Loki alone, either. In the end they had brought the children along anyway. They walked close to their parents, looking around in frightened curiosity.

”It's Loki!” a voice suddenly hissed behind Loki and then a mud ball hit the side of his face. He slipped and fell into one of the muddy trenches, his hand yanked out of Tony's. Hela let out a frightened shriek.

“Father!” Tony put her down and ordered the children to stay put, then slid down beside Loki who had pushed himself up on his knees.

”You okay, Loki?” Loki nodded quietly, wiping mud off his face.

”So, Loki! How does it feel, when you get struck to the ground?” a voice asked. Loki looked up to see Byleistr standing above the trench, some tools in his hands and a scowl on his face. Loki's shoulders slumped.

”I didn't mean to cause you more pain!” he said. ”I'm... just trying to do what Thanos told me!” He looked up at Byleistr again, not sure he was trying to seek comfort or trying to ask forgiveness. In either case, Byleistr simply scoffed at him. 

”Thanos? When did Thanos start caring about any of us? In fact, when did _you_ start caring about slaves?” His voice rose slightly in volume as he spoke. ”Was it when you found out that you were one of us?” Tony put a hand on Loki's shoulder.

”Don't let it get to you” he said, held back anger in his voice. Loki shook his head, placing his hand over Tony's.

”No, he's right” he said quietly. ”I didn't see because I... didn't wish to see”

”You didn't see because you didn't wish to see!” Byleistr repeated with mocked realization. ”Ah! That makes everything fine then” He glared at Loki and began to turn away, only to find himself face to face with a scowling Helblindi.

”Byleistr!” he barked, making Byleistr jump. ”You shame yourself” Helblindi shoved past Byleistr and stepped down into the trench, in front of Loki and Tony. He smiled slightly at his youngest brother. 

”Helblindi” Loki began, eyebrows knitting together. ”I'm so sorry!” he wanted to say something more, but his words failed him and he lowered his head and covered his eyes with his hand. He felt Tony squeeze his shoulder. Helblindi sighed quietly above him, then crouched down.

”Loki” he said softly. ”Listen, I have been a slave all my life. And Thanos has never answered my prayers, until now. Thanos saved you from the river. He saved you in all your wanderings and even now, he saves you from the wrath of Thor” Helblindi reached out and tilted Loki's head up so he could meet his eyes. 

”Thanos will not abandon you. So don't you abandon us!” For a second, Loki looked like he was about to start crying, then he pushed himself up further and wrapped his arms around Helblindi's neck.

”I won't” he said. ”Thank you... brother” Helblindi's arms came around Loki's waist and he squeezed him carefully.

”You're still so tiny” he chuckled and pushed Loki back a little to look properly at him. He pulled them both to their feet, then reached out a hand for Tony. He took it and let himself be pulled up as well. 

“This is my family” Loki told Helblindi. “My husband Tony, and our children” He introduced the children briefly, and Helblindi to the children. They greeted their uncle shyly. 

Work had completely halted around them and Loki looked around at the gathered jotuns. They were all looking at him with mixed expressions. There was both doubt – like Byleistr – and hope – like Helblindi. These jotuns were Loki's people. They had suffered under the aesir for so long, but they were still standing up, still striving on to live. Loki's expression hardened in determination. He looked up at the sky. It was a pleasant day with a few high clouds and a soft breeze. Perfect weather for a boat ride on the river. Loki turned to look out over the river and confirmed his conclusion. A splendid boat was slowly gliding by. Loki hefted his staff again and began to briskly walk towards the river bank. Tony gathered the children and fell in step beside him. So did Helblindi. And a lot of the other jotuns as well.

”Hel... Helblindi! Where are you going?” Byleistr called. He threw a glance over his shoulder, then hesitantly followed after Loki as well.

Loki stopped once he reached the river bank and looked out to Thor’s boat. He was seated comfortably in a cushioned chair, a pair of servants fanning him. Hugin and Munin were standing in front of him, doing some small tricks to entertain the little boy Loki had seen the day before. Thor's son.

”Thor!” Loki called, his voice echoing over the water. Thor straightened up and looked Loki's way.

”Let my people go!”

”Still gnawing away at that bone, are we?” Thor scoffed, and turned to the servants. ”Carry on” He made a lazy hand gesture and the servants began to stake forward again. Loki ran along side the boat on the shore. 

”You cannot keep ignoring us!” he called. Thor rolled his eyes.

”Enough! I will hear no more of this jotun nonsense!” He turned to the two guards he had with him. ”Bring him to me” The two guards drew their short blades and jumped off the boat and into the shallow water and began to make their way towards Loki. 

”Loki!” Tony made an attempt to run to his husband, but was stopped by Helblindi and Byleistr. He fought against them, but seeing as they were a lot bigger than him, they held him back with ease. Tony the sheep on the other hand, bleated and ran down to stand beside Loki. Loki put a hand on the ram's head, calmly. The guards were already halfway to Loki, but Loki didn't feel any fear. He took a few steps into the water, then held his staff out with both hands and lowered it into the river's water. 

The golden metal hadn't more than touched the surface as dark red started spreading from it, tainting the water. It spread quickly and the whole river was coloured crimson in a matter of minutes. The guards in the water paused, examining it. As did the jotuns on the shore.

”It's... blood!” one of the guards yelled suddenly and the two of them made a panicked run back to the boat and climbed on board it. Thor rose from his chair, looking furious.

”Hugin , Munin! Explain this to me!” he snarled. 

”Aaah!” Hugin said dumbly, diving for a bowl on the deck.

”Rest assured, your majesty” Munin said, flailing slightly. ”That uh...” Hugin came up with the bowl again, thrusting it into Munin's hands.

”We'll demonstrate the superior might of our gods” he took a carafe and poured its water into the bowl. It had not been turned inot blood. The two priests looked at it for a second, then Hugin flailed a little and Loki saw him take a handful of powder from a pouch at his belt. He chanted a few lines and dropped the powder into the water, turning it red. Thor dipped his hand in the bowl and a content smirk came onto his lips. He turned to face Loki. 

”Abandon this... futile mission, Loki!” he called. ”It won't get you anywhere. This matter is finished!” He turned his back to Loki and the boat continued to glide down the river of blood. Loki watched it go, still standing in the river. There was clear water around his feet. He sighed and stepped back up on the shore. 

”No, Thor” he sighed. ”It has only begun”

”But Loki” Loki looked up at Byleistr. ”Didn't you see what happened? The priests did the same thing! Thor still has the power over out lives!” Loki reached up and placed his hand on Byleistr's shoulder.

”Yes Byleistr, it's true. Thor does have the power. He can take away your food. Your homes.” Loki turned to face the whole crowd. ”Your freedom” He started to walk around between them, looking all of them in the face. 

”He can take away... your children! With one word, Thor can away your very lives!” The jotuns gave him questioning looks, not without some hostility. Loki continued speaking.

”But there is one thing he _cannot_ take away from you. Your faith!” Loki met Helblindi's smiling face for a second. ”Believe! For we will see Thanos' wonders!”


	10. Chapter nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, final chapter! Woo!  
> I apologize in advance for this chapter. It's rather sloppily written, I'm afraid. But this was my nanowrimo (2012) and when it was 2 days left of writing I had 5000 words left, so yeah, I had to shorten things down a lot. I've made my best effort to make it better, but it's still sloppier than the previous chapters.  
> so my apologies, but please enjoy anyway!

Loki and Tony found themselves housed together with Helblindi and Byleistr. It got rather cramped in the tiny little house, but no one seemed to mind much.

”You were born here” Helblindi said quietly to Loki, watching his little brother as sat at the door opening, looking out over the small square in front of the house, where his children were playing with some other jotuns. It was the same square Loki had fist met his brothers in.

”What was father like?” Loki asked.

”He loved you” Helblindi said. ”He loved us all. When the guards came here, he made sure we were safe before even thinking about himself. I remember hiding down by the river for hours before father came and took us home. He missed you terribly when you were... adopted” Helblindi fell quiet for a few seconds, before asking:

”What was Odin like, as a father? If you don't mind me asking”

”He was kind, but stern. There were many rules he wanted us to follow.” Loki chuckled. ”You must have heard about all the escapees Thor and I did” Helblindi grinned, a little bitterly.

”Yes, thank you for destroying so much of our hard work!” It was meant as a joke, but Loki still felt slightly guilty.

”Sorry” he said. Helblindi shrugged one shoulder, then turned to Tony. He hadn't said much since they got here.

”You, Tony, was it? Weren't you the man who asked us for water, that night when Loki came to us?” Tony nodded.

”I was”

”How is it that you two are married?” Helblindi asked curiously. Tony looked at Loki.

”After I killed that guard I ran away to Midgard. I ended up coming to the town where Tony lived”

”He showed up looking like a scarecrow” Tony said. ”He fought off a pair of bandits, saving three of my siblings and my adoptive father took him in. He later started helping us with our sheep and we became friends, and later fell in love” Helblindi listened with a fond smile on his face.

”And what about this one?” Byleistr asked, shoving Tony the sheep away from himself for the umpteenth time, as the ram seemed to find Byleistr's vest particularly tasty. Loki chuckled.

”Come to mummy, Tony. Stop eating your uncle's clothes” Helblindi let out a bark of laughter.

”Mummy?” he asked.

”The sheep took quite a liking to Loki back when he was just a lamb and I guess it became a habit of ours to call Loki his mummy”

”But he's named after his father” Loki added with a cheeky grin. Tony the sheep had settled down more or less in Loki's lap and he bleated and butted his head against Loki's hands. Loki scratched him absently behind the ears, like one would a dog. Tony the sheep seemed to like it though. Helblindi chuckled as Tony pouted and Loki leaned over and kissed him.

”You know I love you, Tony” Loki murmured.

”I know. I love you too”

”As much as I hate to interrupt you” Byleistr said, not sounding very sorry at all. ”But Loki, I must ask you; how can you make Thor change his mind?”

”Thanos promised to 'reach out his hand and smite Asgard'” Loki explained. ”I trust him to tell me what to do.”

-

Loki found himself standing in the hollow where he had first spoken to Thanos and he figured that he must be dreaming. Thanos was standing before him, hands clasped behind his back. His face was still held in darkness.

”What will you have me do?” Loki asked.

”In one week, you shall go to the king again and demand he let the jotuns leave” Thanos said. 

”And if he says no?”

”You shall tell him that I will flood his land with frogs. Hold your staff over the water and it shall be so” Loki nodded.

”I understand” Loki got the feeling Thanos was smiling encouraging at him as the dream faded.

-

Loki spent the following week helping his kinsmen as much as he could. He used the staff to heal wounds and to give strength to the weak. He also managed to do a bit of mischief. But he never used the staff for them, remembering Thanos' warning words about misusing his magic gift. So Loki stuck to old fashioned pranks. To his surprise, Tony was all over it and eagerly helped him with them. And even did a few himself. Helblindi and Byleistr would both roll their eyes an sigh as Tony and Loki cackled over their pranks at night, when they were gathered in the small house and sharing a meal.

Loki even managed to prank Hugin and Munin a few times. In front of Thor. And there was no mistaking the grin that threatened to break out on Thor’s face for a second, before he scowled again and began to curse Loki vigorously. But all in all, Loki managed not only too keep his kinsmen's spirits up, he also managed to make the guards' work a living hell.

As the days passed, the river of blood thinned out more and more and after five days it was pure water again.

Once a week had passed, Loki went to the palace again to ask for an audience with the king. He went alone this time. Thor let him in, but Loki spoke to deaf ears.

”Thor, let my people go” he said, not bothering with anything else.

”You know my answer, Loki. Now get out of my sight, before I make you”

”Is that a challenge?” Loki asked before he could stop himself. Thor rose with a growl.

”Don't test my patience, Loki!” Loki gave Thor a flat smile that never reached his eyes.

”Don't say I didn't warn you” he spun on his heel and stalked out of the palace, straight down to the river. He held the staff out over the water and sent a quiet prayer to Thanos The water immediately began to boil with the bodies of hundreds of thousand frogs. Loki couldn’t help being slightly disgusted by it. He stepped on quite a lot of slippery creatures as he made his way back to the jotun's living area.

”Frogs? Really?” Tony asked as he met Loki at the edge of the jotun area. Loki shrugged.

”Don't ask me. Besides, seeing as they are pretty much everywhere I don't think people are going to like it much”

”And if Thor won't still let them go?”

”I think that Thanos wants to show Thor his might first. But knowing Thor, I think he will take to whatever excuse he can as to not show any weakness”

”Which means?” Tony asked.

”That if Hugin and Munin can make even a single frog appear, Thor will convince himself I am simply jesting, and continue like nothing happened” Tony blinked.

”No offence, princess, but your brother is quite stupid”

”None taken, and I'm afraid I'm aware of his stupidity, having grown up with him. I'm just hoping he will realize that himself before it's too late”

-

Loki was once again visited by Thanos that night. 

”I see that you're putting your staff to use” he said.

”Um, yes. I do what I can to help my people?” Thanos nodded.

”You are using it wisely. Because I have also watched your... shall we call it mischiefs? And I am glad that you have not used your staff to make them.”

”I... I didn't think it would be proper”

”Indeed it wouldn’t. Now, we have more serious matters to attend. When one week have passed, I will make the frogs leave the land. I want you to go to the king again and tell him that I have vanished the frogs from his land and his people. And you shall demand that he let my people go” Loki bit his lip.

”And if he won't?” he asked. He was already starting to see a pattern here.

”Then you shall take your staff and strike it into the sand. The dust shall become mosquitoes that will cover the land” Loki nodded.

”I understand”

-

Word came that morning that the high priests had managed to conjure frogs as well and that Thor, as Loki had thought, blamed this to be one of Loki's jests. Even if it was a horrible one. 

Loki spent the following week like he had spent the last, by helping his people and pranking the guards. But he was careful to lead clear clues that it was him who was behind the pranks, so that the guards would not take their anger and frustration out on another jotun. It wasn't one of Loki's best ideas, as he constantly had to run and hide when the guards came chasing him to have him whipped, or something worse.

”Loki, stop this” Tony said, finally. ”One day you'll run out of luck, and I couldn't bear to loose you!” Loki took Tony’s face between his hands and leaned their foreheads together.

”I know the danger” he said. ”I am not without fear of being caught. And I cannot trust Thanos to save me, as I bring it upon myself, but this is who I am, Tony. And what I do give my people hope. But for you, and our children, I will try to restrain myself. I do not wish to see you worry yourself sick. I cannot use the magic Thanos gave me to heal you, like I do the jotuns, since you are not one of them” Tony smiled sadly.

”I know. And I accept that”

Loki kept from doing as much pranking as before for the rest of the week. He did a few, but made sure to not be close by or visible when they happened. It did not irritate the guards any less, though. If anything, it only made them more furious. But with the frog problem still going on, the guards were more busy killing the little creatures than drive the jotuns on.

By the end of the week the frogs suddenly started dying or disappeared back into the water, leaving piles of dead frogs behind. A horrid smell enclosed the city before long. The only solution was to gather all the dead frogs and burn them. It stank even more horribly, but the smell was more short-lived when burned.

Loki headed for the palace again, finding Thor in the garden.

”Go away Loki” Thor growled. Loki didn't. 

”Thanos wants me to tell you to thank him for vanishing the frogs again” Loki said. Thor glared at Loki.

”And he demands that you let his people go” Loki continued, leaning against his staff. ”This was not the first problem to come upon Asgard, Thor. Just let us leave, before it's too late” Thor rose quickly.

”I will not!” he snarled, then turned his back to Loki and strode out of the garden. Loki sighed and left the palace. He found a nice, sandy place, then struck the blade of the staff against the ground. The dust that billowed up began to buzz and the air was within seconds filled with the horrible, bloodsucking insects. Loki hurried back to his brothers' home, the mosquitoes a low rumble in the background. Yet not a single insect could be seen in the jotun living area.

By the end of the day, word came that the high priests hadn't been able to replicate what Loki had done and there was a whispered rumour that the king was going to give in and let the jotuns go. Loki, as much as he wanted to, didn't believe this rumour. Thor would not give up that easily. 

-

And like this it continued. The mosquitoes attacked people and cattle alike, swarming Asgard for a week, before they all died or disappeared. Thanos visited Loki in his dreams yet again. He told Loki to go to the king and tell him that Thanos had let the mosquitoes leave, and demand him to let his people go. And Loki asked what to do if Thor didn't listen.

”Tell him that I will unleash swarms of flies over his land. They will come into his house and the ground will be covered in them, but not a single fly will enter the jotun living area, so that the king will see that I make different his people and mine” 

And Loki went to Thor and repeated what Thanos had told him to. Thor's answer was still no, he would not let the jotuns go. So flies swarmed the whole of Asgard They were everywhere! Not only inside the houses, but in the beds and in the food as well. And not a single fly could be found anywhere in the jotun living areas.

”I'm starting to feel sorry for them” Helblindi said, looking out over the city of Asgard where the fliers were like a thick, black cloud.

”Me too” Loki said. ”If Thor doesn't change his mind soon, I think the people are going to turn against him. For better or worse.” Helblindi nodded in agreement. 

But when the week of flies was ending, Thor hadn't changed his mind. Thanos came to Loki again, seemingly forever patient. Or if he was just enjoying sending all the different problems over Asgard, Loki couldn't tell.

”I'll go to Thor and demand he let the jotuns go” Loki said, knowing he was right. Thanos presence felt slightly annoyed for a second, which somehow amused Loki to no end.

”And if he says no, again?”

”You tell him that a plague will hit the cattle. Cows, horses, donkeys, camels and sheep. And that I will differ from the jotuns' livestock and the aesir's” Loki let out a little breath of relief, he had feared for Tony the sheep for a second. Thanos must have read his mind, because his presence turned soothing.

”Of course I wouldn't let my people’s cattle come to harm. You will need them. And to be honest, Loki, I rather like that ram” Loki got no further explanation as he instead woke up. He stretched his back out. Which was hard, seeing as he was sandwiched between Tony and Tony the sheep, with four children, Helblindi and Byleistr taking up most of the other space on the floor. 

-

Loki made his way to the palace yet again. The swarm of flies were gone, only a few remaining, but they kept clear of Loki's path as he walked. Thor looked furious as soon as he laid eyes upon Loki.

”My answer is still no!” he growled. ”The aesir are superior to the jotuns! We are more powerful, more civilized than you will ever be!” Loki shrugged.

”If you ask me, you're the only uncivilized person in this room at the moment. I only came to politely ask you to let the jotuns go, or Thanos will set a plague over the aesir cattle.”

”A plague on the cattle huh?” Thor said, not sounding like he believed that for a second.

”Thor, you really need to listen to what I'm saying! Can't you see what's happening?”

”I see just fine, Loki! Get out!” Loki sighed and left.

The very same afternoon, the aesir cattle began to fall ill. In the week that followed, most of the aesir livestock died, but not a single one of the jotuns' cattle showed any symptoms of the plague. Even though they grazed the same grass, side by side.

A week past, Thanos returned. This time when – Loki had given up on the if – Thor refused to let the jotuns go, Thanos would give all the aesir boils. 

Thor refused to let the jotuns go, and the aesir were left with terrible boils. It was horrible to watch them as they itched and itched until the boils broke, spilling blood and ulcer. 

”This is disgusting!” Tony choked. ”I can't watch this!” He turned his back to the city and walked to the southernmost parts, where he stayed the entire week, playing with all the children. Loki suspected it was to keep them away from having to see the aesir in their misery. Most of the jotuns were starting to pity the aesir now. They pitied them because all the things they had to endure and because they had to endure them because of a stubborn idiot of a king.

After a week of boils, Thanos returned again. This time Thanos would make it hail, so that all the crops were destroyed. But not only that, any surviving cattle still out there would be pounded to death by the hail. So the jotuns had to bring their own crops and cattle under roof. They did so and as Thor had said his no, the hailing started. Some of the hail stones were almost the size of Byleistr's enormous fists!

When the week of hail was over, the aesir were left with hardly any food at all. And if that wasn't enough, when Thor yet again refused to let the jotuns go, Thanos sent the biggest swarm of grasshoppers that Asgard had ever seen. They ate everything that was left, even clothes and tools. But they left the jotuns alone. They got to keep their food and their clothes and tools.

Loki's nerves were strung tight as bowstrings. He didn't know for how much longer he could deal with this! He told this to Thanos, when he returned after the week of grasshoppers.

”It will soon be over. The king's will is faltering. I will plunge Asgard in a darkness so thick you can almost touch it, and I want you to go to him and demand he let my people go. When he says no, you must talk to all jotuns and tell them to slaughter a lamb and paint their door frames with its blood. For my last wonder I will send my death bringer to take every first born in every home, people and cattle alike” Loki stared at Thanos. He couldn't believe it. That their god could be so cruel! Thanos presence swirled around Loki, warming and reassuring him.

”It will be alright Loki” he said, then Loki woke up, feeling none the less better. He told Tony, Helblindi and Byleistr about Thanos latest visit, and Tony held him close for a long time, trying his best to sooth him. Helblindi and Byleistr began to spread the word around. They were already pretty sure Thor was still going to refuse their freedom. 

Loki slowly untangled from Tony’s embrace, standing up and taking his staff in hand.

”I should go talk to Thor” he mumbled and headed for the door. Tony grabbed his wrist and pulled him back, kissing him.

”I love you, Loki” Loki smiled tiredly, then went. Tony the sheep decided to come with him this time. Loki was rather glad for the animal's company.

Loki let the end of his staff lit up with a faint blue light as he walked through the black streets of Asgard. The darkness was really almost thick enough to touch, but the blue light of Loki's staff cut through it and he walked slowly to the palace. It's halls echoed empty and Tony the sheep's cloven hooves sounded a lot larger than they actually were. Loki walked slowly, looking around himself. It was so weird seeing his old childhood home so deserted, cold and empty. He ran a hand over one of the alabaster stone pillars, noticing a large crack in its surface. 

The great hall was completely empty. Loki hadn't really thought it would be otherwise. He walked the stairs and corridors and soon found himself outside the doors of his own old chambers. He looked down at the ram, who was walking calmly beside him.

”Shall we have a look?” Loki asked quietly. Tony the sheep scratched the side of his head against Loki’s leg. Loki took it as a yes and slowly pushed the doors open and stepped inside. It looked much like he remembered it, but it was almost empty. Most of his old things were gone, but a few things remains. Like a crest of two swords and a shield on one wall, an old handmade rug in front of the hearth. There was a stand of old spears and halberds in one corner and on a table by the windows, Loki saw the familiar shape of a pair of curved horns. He small smile made its way onto his lips and he walked over slowly and picked his old ceremonial helmet up, running his fingers over the dull, golden surface. After a few moments of hesitation and another question asked in the sheep's direction – which was answered by Tony the sheep taking a mouthful of the old rug – Loki lifted the helmet then let it slide onto his head. It still fit him but a cloud of dust fell out of it and into Loki’s eyes and nose. He sneezed and couched, rubbing at his eyes. What had he ever done the dust? Why did it like being in his face all the time? 

Loki removed the helmet again, placing it back on the table. He ran a hand over it one more time, remembering when it had been given to him. It had been much too large for him then, as he had only been thirteen. The helmet had sat on this very table for a few years before Loki had been big enough to fit in it. The first time he wore it to the great hall had been on his fifteenth birthday. It was the same day Thor had first worn his winged helmet. That was the first time the two, then brothers, had exchanged the mocking of each others helmets. 

”Nice feathers!” Loki had teased. Thor had scoffed.

”At least I’m not a cow” he had said, whereafter Loki had, as if talking to a small, very stupid child, explained the difference between the horns on a cow and the horns on a goat. Not that he had liked being called either.

Tony the sheep bleated and Loki returned to now. The ram had left the chamber. Loki gave his old domains a final look, sighed heavily and headed after Tony the sheep. He was waiting just outside. Loki gave him a pat, then continued down the hall.

He came upon the library next. The left door was hanging ajar on only one hinge and Loki could see that shelves had been trashed and books and scrolls were scattered all over the floor. Loki pitied the old dusty books. He had always liked reading. Even as a child, he wound sometimes much rather read than be outside playing with his brother.

Loki shook his head. He wasn't here for nostalgia's sake. And he was already feeling terrible. There was no need to dwell more on the past. He needed to find Thor! And he was pretty sure he knew where he was. 

Loki saw Thor’s silhouette in the lap of the cracked statue as soon as he reached it. He was twirling a goblet in one hand, probably with wine. 

”Thor?” Loki said, his voice bouncing off the stone walls. Thor didn't even move.

”Thor!” Loki called a little louder, stopping below the statue.

”Oh, let me guess” Thor growled. ”You want me to let your people go!” It wasn't a question. He took a deep swig from the goblet in his hand. Loki fiddled slightly with the hem of his sleeve.

”I … hoped I'd find you here” he said, trying his best to sound friendly. Thor snarled wordlessly and hurled the goblet at him. It missed him by far.

”Get out!” Tony the sheep bounced away with a bleat, having been surprised by the flying goblet. Though he stayed inside the circle of light Loki’s staff cast.

”Thor! We must bring this to an end!” Loki tried, spreading his arms out. Thor didn't say anything. 

”Thor, please, talk to me! We could always talk here before” Nothing. All Loki heard was Thor’s heavy breathing. He sighed heavily and looked around him. This was the place they had always gone to as young when they wanted to sulk or brood. And it was to this place the other would always come to comfort and cheer up the sulking one. This mostly happened after one of them had gotten in trouble for some prank they had pulled. 

Loki pulled one of those moments randomly form the top of his head and chuckled.

”This place” he said. ”So many memories!” He looked around, chuckling again.

”I remember the time you switched all the heads of the statues in the temple of Rah. Or the time you put poisonous flowers in the high priests' wine and they hallucinated and screamed about pink dwarf hamsters” Loki shook his head then turned around to leave.

”If I recall correctly” Thor said. Loki stopped and looked up at him. He was leaning out over the edge, glaring at Loki

”You were there right along with me, switching heads with me!” Loki frowned and scratched his head.

”No, that was you! I didn't do it” he said.

”Oh yes you did! You put the hippo on the crocodile and the crocodile on-”

”On the falcon!” Loki filled in, as if just remembering it. Thor landed in front of him.

”Yes! And the flower was your idea! Hugin and Munin thought they were having visions sent from the gods and fasted for two months! Father was furious! You were always there to get me into trouble!” Thor turned his back to Loki and began to walk away into the darkness. He paused after a few steps, his voice now low and soft as he looked over his shoulder and spoke again.

”Then again” He gave a broken chuckle. ”You were always there to get me out of trouble again” Loki answered with a crooked smile of his own. Thor reached out and placed a heavy hand on Loki's shoulder.

”Why can't things be the way they were?” He asked with a sad expression. Loki was just about to answer when a small voice reached them.

”Father?” The two former brothers looked to the source of the sound and saw Thor’s little dark haired son. He held a lamp in one hand and looked rather miserable.

”Why is it so dark?” The boy asked and Loki saw Thor’s expression turn completely heart broken through the corner of his eye. He went to kneel down in front of the child and hugged him, rubbing his back soothingly. 

”I’m frightened” The boy said.

”I know, I know” Thor rumbled quietly. The boy glanced over Thor’s shoulder and saw Loki. 

”What is that jotun doing here?” he asked. Thor rose again, his back towards Loki. Loki felt the little spark of hope that had lit up quickly die in his chest again. The boy tugged at Thor's sleeve.

”Isn't that the jotun who did all this?” he asked angrily. 

”Yes” Thor said, voice steady and firm. ”But one must wonder...” Thor turned around and looked Loki straight in the eyes. Loki had never seen Thor look at anyone with such a deadly glare, least of all himself.

”...Why?” Thor finished, holding Loki’s gaze.

”Because no kingdom should be made on the backs of slaves” Loki answered firmly, lowering his gaze slightly, but not completely avoiding Thor. He considered his next words for a few moments, then raised his head again and took a step forwards.

”Thor. Your stubbornness is bringing this misery upon Asgard! It would cease if only you let the jotuns go!” 

”I will not be dictated to! I will not be threatened!” Thor hissed, looming over Loki ”I am the king of Asgard! I am the allfather!” Loki didn't stand down.

”Something else is coming” he said in a low murmur. ”Something much worse than anything before. Please! Let go of your contempt for life before it destroys everything you hold dear! Think f your people! Think of your son!” Loki threw a hand out towards the child, who flinched back with a small gasp. 

”I do” Thor replied firmly. ”You jotuns have been nothing but trouble. My father had the right idea how to deal with your people!” Loki’s eyes widened as he realized what Thor meant. The murder of all those children!

”Thor...”

”And I think its time I finished the job!”

”Thor!” Loki tried desperately to get Thor to stop talking, but the blonde paid him no mind and spoke louder and louder, his voice booming through the empty palace.

”And there shall be a great cry in all of Asgard, such as has never has or ever will be again!” Loki reacted without thinking, swinging his staff and smacked the end of it across Thor’s mouth, cracking his lip. Thor stumbled back in surprise, touching his bleeding lip. Loki lowered the staff and his head, his gaze falling on Thor’s son, who looked terrified between himself and Thor

”Thor, you bring this upon yourself” Loki sighed. He turned and began to walk away with slow, heavy steps. He whistled quietly and Tony the sheep emerged from he darkness and walked close by Loki’s side as he left the palace and went back to his family.

Tony met him in the doorway and Loki quietly wrapped his arms around his neck and leaned his head on his shoulder, hiding his face against Tony’s neck.

”That bad huh?” Tony murmured. Loki didn't need to answer. Tony took him into he house and sat them down on the floor. Helblindi and Byleistr left the house for a little while, to set the signal that it was time to put the blood on their door frames. Tony heard a lamb bleat meekly outside, before it was quickly cut off. A few moment later the faint metallic smell of blood seeped into the little house. Loki whimpered against Tony’s neck.

”Shh, Loki, you did all you could!” Tony said. 

”But it wasn't enough!” Loki whispered. ”This guilt... it won't leave!”

”Loki, you have nothing to feel guilty for” Tony said. ”This was Thor’s choice. He was warned” Tony kissed the side of Loki’s face softly and began to hum quietly. It was an old midgardian lullaby that he remembered his mother having sung to him when he was small child. Loki stayed curled up in Tony’s arms, but Tony was pretty sure he wasn't asleep.

Helblindi and Byleistr came back inside with the children after a while. They hung up reed mats over the open windows, then wrapped themselves around Loki and Tony. They doubted that any jotun would get much sleep this night.

”Helblindi?” Loki suddenly said, his voice barely above a whisper.

”Yes, little brother?”

”Could you... will you sing father's lullaby?” Helblindi smiled a soft, sad smile and stroke Loki over the hair.

”Of course, little one” he said. He cleared his throat, then began to sing quietly. After a few lines, Byleistr began to sing as well. Tony could also feel Loki humming quietly. Despite the horrible thing that was about to happen this night, inside the little house lay a feeling of love and trust and hope. Tony felt warm, both inside and outside. He brushed his hands slowly up and down Loki’s back as the brothers sang. The children dropped off one after the other and once the lullaby ended, Loki had slumped against Tony’s chest and was breathing in slow, heavy breaths. Tony kept rubbing his back as the night went on.

-

Loki woke with a start, sitting straight up. Tony had been half asleep, but jerked awake when Loki moved. Helblindi and Byleistr were sitting across the room, backs against the wall.

”What is it?” Tony murmured quietly, hands resting on Loki's hips.

”It's happening” Loki breathed, eyes wide and plastered to one of the reed mats covering one of the small windows. ”The death bringer is walking” Tony strained his ears, trying to hear anything. The only thing he heard was a soft breeze. Maybe too soft. Loki's fingers curled hard in Tony’s tunic and Tony pulled him to his chest again, hugging him. Loki's eyes never left the window, even if he couldn't see outside.

The quiet sighing of the death bringer – an eerie, moaning sound that seemed just outside one second and far away the next – continued for a few very long moments. Loki was rigid in Tony’s arms, hardly even breathing, knuckles going pale as he clenched the fabric of Tony’s tunic.

There was a final, long moan and the reed mats fluttered slightly, then the night was quiet again. Quieter than it had been before, it almost seemed. Loki slowly let out a long breath and sagged against Tony, his fists uncurling. He reached out and ran shivering fingers through Jormungandr's hair.

”It's over” he mumbled. ”Oh god, it's done!”

-

When the sun rose again and the compact darkness that had covered Asgard lifted, cries began to drift in the air. Cries of loss and sorrow. The cries were all too familiar to the jotuns. But it was not their cries that rang this day, but the cries from the aesir as family after family found their first-born dead and cold in their beds.

Loki, Tony Helblindi and Byleistr had all fallen into a light sleep towards the morning and Thanos came to Loki once more. 

”Loki” he said, his voice soft and quiet and his presence a soothing warmth that wrapped around Loki like a blanked. Loki said nothing and stared at the ground.

”Oh Loki” Thanos's own hands came to rest lightly on Loki's shoulders. ”You have done very well, but I must ask you again, to go to the king and demand he let my people go. This time, the king will listen to you”

”I can't” Loki mumbled, shaking his head. ”I’m sorry, I can't. I'm not...” His voice died.

”Yes, you are, Loki” Thanos answered. ”I have been with you until now, and I will still be with you always. You must do this one last thing, one last effort. Then I will not ask more of you. Go the king. Demand that he let my people go”

”I understand” Loki whispered and woke up. He found himself still wrapped in warmth. Tony. He wrapped his arms around his husband and nuzzled his face in the crook of his neck. He let out a soft sigh and cracked an eye open.

”Are you alright, Loki?” he asked. Loki nodded, but was sure Tony saw the tiredness and weariness in his eyes.

”Yes” he said, his voice sounding hollow even to him. ”Thanos has asked me to go to the king one final time” He untangled slowly from Tony and began to rise. Tony grabbed his wrist.

”I will come with you this time. No, don't shake your head. I will come” Tony rose as well. ”You are strong Loki, but once in a while, everyone needs someone else.” Loki leaned his forehead against Tony’s

”Yes. You're right. I need to you to come with me this time” Without waking the children, Helblindi or Byleistr, the two of them went out of the little house and, hand in hand, made their way to the palace and it's mourning king.

Loki and Tony entered the palace and Loki led Tony down to the tomb chamber under the palace. Loki was sure that was where they would find Thor. Pale morning light was falling in through a window in the roof, falling on a lone stone table in the middle of the room. Thor was there. He was walking slowly up to the table, a bundle in his arms. Loki's chest tightened as Thor put the body of his son down on the table top. Tony squeezed Loki’s hand in silence. They stood like that for a few minutes, Thor bent over the table and Loki and Tony standing just outside the circle of light around the table.

After what seemed an eternity, Thor straightened up slightly and reached for a silk sheet and slowly covered the boy's body. He turned his head slightly towards Loki and Tony but did not otherwise acknowledge their presence.

”You, and your people...” Thor began quietly, his voice cracking slightly. ”Have my permission to go.” Loki took a careful step forward, letting go of Tony’s hand and hesitantly reached up and placed his hand on Thor’s shoulder, his aesir illusion flowing up over his skin. Thor jerked away from Loki’s touch, not even bothering to look up at him.

”Leave me!” he hissed. Loki's form slumped and he lowered his head and turned slowly back to Tony. Tony took his hand and Loki's blue jotun skin came back. Not a word was said as the two of them left the vast tomb chamber again. Loki's steps were slow and heavy but Tony did nothing to urge him on. They made their way out of the palace, where the sun was just starting to touch the streets. 

They got a few streets away form the the palace's sight before Loki stumbled to a halt, violent sobs breaking free from his throat. He dropped his staff and hid his face in his hands. His knees buckled under him and he sank down on the ground. Tony felt tears in his own eyes. He knelt down beside Loki and wrapped him in his arms. He didn't try to make him stop crying, but cried along with him.  
The pain it caused him to imagining how it would have been for him to suddenly have to let all that had happened in Asgard happen to his own town, his own family, was nearly overwhelming. And to imagine the broken and mourning form of Thor as he stood over his boy, as Steve standing over his little Bucky almost made Tony want to throw up. 

But it was only imagination. It had happened to Loki. His pain had to be a hundred times worse!

”Why?” Loki hiccuped. ”Why did Thanos have to chose me? I never wished to hurt my brother!” Tony couldn’t answer that. How could he understand how the mind of a god worked? He simply hugged Loki tighter and whispered soothing nonsense in his ear.

”Come now, princess” Tony said finally. He had no idea for how long they had sat together like this, but the sun had risen above the rooftops now and Tony imagined that Loki’s brothers were starting to get anxious about their little brother.

”We can't sit here, walloping in tears all day! You have a people to declare free, remember?” Tony’s voice shook as he tried to joke, but he got a short, sobbing chuckle from his husband. Loki raised his head and wiped at his eyes, they were now puffy and palely rimmed from crying.

”Whatever would I do without you to remind me of my important tasks, Stark?” Loki croaked.

”Probably go bald from worrying about forgetting” Tony said. A faint smirk made its way onto Loki’s face. He reached for his staff and he and Tony slowly got off the ground and dusted themselves off and started back to the jotun living area.

Helblindi met them as soon as they had come between the first narrow houses. He had an expression of mixed relief, sadness and hope on his face. Loki met his eyes with a faint smile. It dropped quickly and he hung his head again. Helblindi stepped up to him and tilted his head up again, looking at his face closely. Loki made a slight nodding motion and Helblindi 's face brightened into the biggest, happiest smile Loki had ever seen. Yet there was surprise, shock and disbelief there as well. He wrapped his arms around both Loki and Tony and drew them into a tight hug.

”Many nights we've prayed for this day” he whispered. ”There can be miracles, when you believe. You gave us hope, Loki, even if it was frail at times. But hope is hard to kill” He released them from the embrace and wiped tears from his face.

”Come! We must tell everyone!”

The following hours were a blur to Loki. The word spread like fire and soon there were cries of joy and happiness all through the living areas and quick and messy preparations were made to get away from this place as soon as possible. 

Byleistr picked Loki up in another hug.

”I am sorry I ever doubted you, little brother” he said. ”Thank you, for not giving up on any of us!”

”I can't breathe!” Loki gasped. Byleistr quickly put him down again and Loki smiled at him. Byleistr ran a hand through his hair, messing it up and laughed when Loki glared at him and ducked away.

Loki felt a familiar hard head butt against the back of his legs and he almost sprawled backwards over Tony the sheep. Loki crouched down and wrapped his arms around the sheep's neck.

”You stupid, wonderful animal you!” Loki laughed. ”Mummy loves you, you know” Tony crouched down beside his husband and Tony the sheep and Loki smiled at him.

“Fathers!” Jormungandr, Fenrir, Sleipnir and Hela came running and clung all over their parents. Loki hugged them all, a laugh escaping him.

“Are they free? Can they leave?” Jormungandr asked. Loki nodded.

“Yes. We're going to leave!”

“Come!” Helblindi called from further down the street. “We are departing!”

Cattle were gathered and wagons prepared with the few belongings the jotuns had and soon after the sun had passed noon, a caravan of jotuns marched north, out of Asgard. North towards where Thanos had promised them a land was waiting for them to claim. A land that they would call Jotunheim.

The walking was hurried and slightly scared to begin with. Everyone wanted to get as far away from Asgard as soon as possible. But as they left the city further and further behind themselves, the mood started to brighten and the pace slowed down, letting everyone catch up properly. Finally, people started realizing what had really happened. They were free! They were no longer slaves in Asgard They would never have to work under whips again. 

They were free!

Somewhere along the column of walking jotuns, someone picked up a song. Somewhere else, another jotun joined in, bringing out an instrument. Within minutes, the whole of the jotun caravan was more or less dancing forth, singing and laughing. And in the front walked Loki and his family. The children got bolder and bolder and were soon running back and forth along the column, playing and exploring. 

-

The pace was swift and with few breaks the first few days. No one wanted to stop for longer than needed, still so close to Asgard. They rose early in the mornings and walked until late at night, when torches would be carried and the whole column of jotuns was like a ribbon of shining pearls, winding over the flowing hills.

Loki caught Tony one morning, standing on a hilltop and looking towards the south. Loki placed an arm around Tony's waist. 

”It's not impossible that you will see them again” he said. Tony smiled.

”I know” he said. ”But it's a long way” He turned to Loki and gave him a loving look. 

”And my family is right here, with me!” 

”Yes” Loki nodded. “I am glad you are with me!” They turned to the North again and started walking again. They could see the distant shimmer of the great river at the horizon. The river that ran through Asgard was a branch to this great river and didn't even measure half the great river's width. Loki knew they had to cross it somehow, but he didn't know exactly how, yet.

The sun was about to set when they were all standing on the river bank. They had rested and eaten and now it was time to think of how to cross the river. Loki had a few ideas, but they were all rather complicated and some even dangerous. He feared he needed to use magic to get them all across. But he hadn't figured out how to use magic either. Magic carts into boats was one option. Magic carts into a bridge was also an option. Or raise stones to make a bridge. Loki sat cross-legged on the ground, facing the river, thinking over his options. The staff was laying across his lap and Loki fingered the blue gem absently.

There was a sudden cry from somewhere furthest away from the river. More cries followed and Loki raised his head. It sounded like a warning, but a warning for what? Loki craned his neck to see, but had to stand up to be able to. And barely even then did he see anything, being as small as he was.

”Helblindi! What's happening!” he called.

”I don't know!” Helblindi called back. Tony appeared from between a pair of jotun.

”It's Thor!” he called. ”Thor has brought all the guards! They're coming this way!” Loki’s blood turned to ice in his veins. No. No! This could not be happening. If Thor reached them, they would all be dead! Loki spun around, facing the river again. A bridge. He needed a bridge that would hold under all the jotuns, but that was too weak to carry Thor’s heavily armed guards. Loki felt a cold sweat break out on his back, and saw the mass of jotuns start to move closer to the river bank.

Wait, cold! That was it! Ice! Loki ran down to the edge of the water, hefted the staff in both hands, sucked in a deep breath, praying to Thanos to help him, then put the end of the staff into the water. There was a sudden crackle and popping sound and an arch started growing up out of the water. Cold blue ice rose and made a bridge across the water masses that rushed by in the river. Loki took a step back, legs almost shaking from exhaustion. He turned to face the nearest jotuns.

”Go!” he called. ”Go! Cross the river! You'll be safe on the other side! The river marks the border of Asgard Go, go ,go!” He urged on the jotuns, who slowly started picking their way across the bridge. Tony was suddenly at Loki’s side again.

”They won't all make it before Thor’s here. We need something to buy some time” Loki swallowed.

”I will face Thor” he said.

”Loki, no!”

”We don't have time for arguing, Stark! Go help Byleistr, I will handle Thor” Tony hesitated, then nodded once.

”I trust you to know what you're doing. Be careful!” He kissed Loki hard on the mouth, then ran off to help Byleistr herd some sheep onto he bridge. Tony the sheep was amongst them and he bleated in worry and pressed close to Tony’s side.

”It's okay, big guy” Tony murmured. ”Mommy's gonna be alright”

Loki ran through the crown of jotuns towards the oncoming asgardian army. His heart was beating hard in his chest. He didn't deny that he was terrified, but he had to buy his people some time! If that meant fighting against Thor, so be it! Loki placed himself where he would be visible, then waited until Thor’s army was within proper sight, then he slammed the end of the staff into the ground, the gem flashing too bright for a second, making the aesir's horses rear and stop.

”Thor! Stop this madness!” Loki bellowed. As good as he could bellow anyway. ”I didn't want to fight you like this, brother!” Loki hoped the old name would help.

”You said it yourself, Loki!” Thor growled back, his horse dancing wildly in place. ”You are not my brother. Never was!”

”I have also told you to never doubt that I love you!” Thor looked pained for a second, then his face hardened again.

”None of you will leave this place alive!” he roared. ”That swear, by my father's name! Onwards!” He raised his heavy war hammer, Mjölner, above his head and kicked his horse into moving again. Loki hefted the staff again and swung in an arch in front of him. There was a hiss, then the grass caught fire in a long line between Loki and the oncoming army. Thor roared in rage and Loki spun around and bolted for the bridge. The last of the jotuns were just running across it. Loki saw that some of the wagons and equipment that had been brought along, now rested abandoned on the river bank.

Loki was about halfway over the bridge when he felt the fire give in and the army rushed forward again. Loki spun in a half circle, hit the ice bridge behind him a few times, then kept running, the bridge now creaking and popping dangerously.

The whole construction shook as he first horses made it onto the bridge, Thor in the lead. Loki just reached the other side of the river.

”They're still coming!” someone yelled. 

”Oh Thanos! Save us!” 

As on que, the bridge's highest arch shattered, right underneath the hooves of Thor’s horse and Loki and all the other jotuns watched as the army plunged into the hard currents of the river below. Horses and men screamed alike as they were swept away and soon, there was nothing but drifting ice in the river. 

”We did it!” A cry suddenly rose. ”We did it!” One after the other, the jotuns began to scream. It was a deafening sound that echoed far. But Loki thought, that somewhere, on the other side of the river, Thor’s voice was calling Loki’s name desperately. 

”Good bye, brother!” he whispered to the dark water, then turned his back to Asgard. 

Tony sneaked up beside Loki, wrapping his arms around his waist.

”Look at your people, Loki” he said softly. _”They are free!”_

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Please leave a comment and tell me what you thought of this! I'd really appreciate some constructive criticism!


End file.
